Un Par de Ojos Profundos
by SrPococomun
Summary: Dan siempre vivió una vida trabajosa, dura y humilde en el campo, hasta que toma la decisión de convertirse en entrenador Pokemon. ¿Que se podría esperar de un campesino? Al encontrarse con tabúes, dudas, discriminación, anhelos e incluso, algo que sobrepasa a todo... amor en donde no lo espera.
1. Prologo

Este Fanfiction contendrá escenas fuertes, picantes/sugestivas y otro tipo de cosas que vienen con el Rate M.

Diciendo eso, les doy la bienvenida a esta aventura…!

. . .

 **Prologo**

 **Desarraigo**

Vinieron por la noche como los ladrones que eran.

 _-¡Mama! ¡No me dejes por favor…! ¡Mami!..._

Era un lugar oscuro… vacío y olvidado. La luz de la luna estaba sellada por las negras nubes que en ese tiempo golpeaba más duro con la venida el invierno.

Ella luchó, con lo que tenía, lo poco que tenía. Sus garras no ayudaron, tampoco los dientes, los llantos y chillidos solo hicieron que sea aún más desgarrador. El Fennekin no quería darse por vencida. Aun podía ver el contorno de su Madre en la oscuridad, aun había esperanza en el brillo de sus ojos.

-¡Quieta! – gritó una voz que ella automáticamente identificaba como "¡Obedece!".

Dos manos duras y frías de piedra la oprimieron contra el suelo. Unas manos gigantes, fuertes y aterradoras… Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando se sintió paralizada mientras el temor se esparcía de manera infecciosa en su ser.

-¡Fennekin! ¡F-Fennekin! – Aulló con la voz ahogada. Las manos apretaban demasiado. -¡Fennekin…!

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y un Delphox que yacía detrás de las dos figuras altas se reveló, sollozaba entre murmullos mientras yacía de rodillas y atada de pies y manos. Al ver el esfuerzo de su hija, el corazón se le quebró de tal manera que la expresión de su rostro se volvió de frágil cristal, intentando contener un mar de ira, impotencia y lastimosa tristeza.

De repente un trueno pesado y demoledor pareció desquebrajar el cielo en dos. Luego un rayo estalló al suelo, dando inicio a que el cielo comenzara a llorar. Los ojos de la pequeña se infundieron aún más en penumbras.

 _-¡No…! ¡No por favor! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Ayúdame Mami!_ – Rogó mientras seguía luchando. - _¡Me duele! ¡Las manos me lastiman! ¡Duele mucho...por favor!_ – lloró

-¡D-Delphox! – ella gritó inquieta.

El agua de lluvia empapó rápidamente al Fennekin. Su pelaje estaba arruinado y se había quebrado varias garras en su lucha por liberarse. El dolor la penetró cuando los dedos gordos e imponentes la prensaron más.

 _-¡Por que no dices nada! ¡Mama…!_

-Delphox…

El agua comenzaba a lubricarla volviéndola resbalosa… sin continuaba debatiéndose tal vez tendría una oportunidad para ir hacia ella.

Juntando el poco valor que tenía, el Fennekin lanzó una llamarada prematura, débil e infantil, lo suficiente para atacar al abusador.

-¡Mierda! – maldijo el hombre cuando la llama toco su rostro. - ¡Maldita Zorra!

-¡MAMA! ¡YO TE SALVARE! – ahora era su única oportunidad. Los truenos volvieron, los rayos sembraron con luz al cielo mientras largaba pesados goterones copiosos.

Las manos se volvieron puño…

-¡FENNE! ¡FENNEKIN! – ella corría entre los charcos de tormenta. Casi ya alcanzaba a mamá. Podría alcanzar la seguridad en ella…

Y el puño se alzó….

 _-Ma…_

Y la golpeó directo en su cabeza. Lanzándola contra las rejas como un peso muerto.

-¡DELPHOX!

Ella pudo ver el mundo perderse en las penumbras. Luego… mucho frio… y unos dedos horribles tomarla de nuevo.

-Ya llévatela de una vez. Ya sabes que odio la violencia. – dijo uno de los que contenía a al desesperado Delphox.

-A mí tampoco me gusta.

. . .


	2. Unidos por unas Mordeduras

Este Fanfiction contendrá escenas fuertes, picantes/sugestivas y otro tipo de cosas que vienen con el Rate M.

Disclaimer: The author does not own Pokemon.

 **Un Par de Ojos Profundos**

By SrPococomun

. . .

 **Capítulo 1 –**

 **Unidos por unas Mordeduras.**

Dan estaba diferente aquel día, muy diferente. Había cometido el tipo de locuras que solo se hacen cuando sabes que no vas a volver y renunciado a mucho más que al trabajo donde pasó toda su joven vida. Él había renunciado a ser campesino, tener una vida tranquilamente dura en los campos y morir de aburrimiento.

Aunque… esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones tras todo este escándalo.

Dan suspiró al mirar los campos de trigos y a los pokemon criarse allí. Él era un joven de agudos ojos marrones y cabello castaño revoltoso. Entusiasta y repleto de sueños sencillos y muy poco ambiciosos para la mayoría… Si había algo que él deseaba realmente; era hallar de la amistad que tanto estaba faltando para sazonar su vida, algo que definitivamente… vivir en un lugar tan aislado le había prohibido por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez por eso quería ser entrenador pokemon y huir de la libertad solitaria del cultivo.

-¡Luxray!- expresó Norm al verlo, el viejo y fiel pokemon los esperaba en el portón de su casa con la mirada feliz que siempre lo recibía.

Era pasado el mediodía y habían vuelto de una calurosa mañana de su última jornada de trabajo en los campos. Su jefa le había dado un dinero extra como bono, y de muy mala gana como siempre. Ella había pasado casi toda la mañana tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara, usando la excusa de que él podía ser un entrenador de los pokemon que alimentaba y criaba todos los días; Rapidash's y Miltank's.

Dan no era estúpido, había negado todo y simplemente le había agradecido por el dinero extra antes de despedirse con ella.

Ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes que atender y yacían dentro de aquella casa de madera desgastada donde vivía.

Cuando entraron con el Luxray, la torta de chocolate de su cumpleaños tenía una pinta hermosa y cubría con un aroma a caramelos de cacao en toda la cocina, era lo bastante grande como para intimidar a Dan. Sabía que era un regalo de Norm, el pokemon sabía cocinar a la perfección y mejor que muchos humanos aunque fuera difícil de creer, Dan siempre insistió en que usaran su imaginación cuando extraños le preguntaban del cuadrúpedo cocinero.

Cuando su Luxray le sirvió y probó el primero mordisco, sus ojos se humedecieron por un momento pero se los limpio rápidamente con la manga de su chaleco

-Je… arriba esos ánimos… - dijo Steve. Con ojos comprensivos junto a su gruesa y profunda voz. Era su hermano, un hombre de espalda ancha, cabello claro y piel oscurecida por el trabajo duro. – me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

-Perdón… -Dan sonrió con la cara hecha un desastre de lagrimones. Norm también lo ayudó a secarse lamiendo sus mejillas causándole cosquillas y una estática eléctrica graciosa que no tardaron en alegrarlo. Finalmente entre risas, el joven se rindió. – gracias Norm.

-¡Luxray! – exclamó con felicidad.

Rieron, comieron y festejaron. Antes que lo notara, empezaron a llegar los regalos. Delante de la mesa, había una caja y una bolsa en papeles de regalo hasta con el detalle de un moño sobre ellos. Emocionado por saber que había dentro de ellos, Dan abrió primero el de la izquierda.

-Una mochila nueva ¡Perfecto! – celebró el joven. – Vaya que si estabas seguro de que me iría, Steve. Mil gracias por tu regalo.

Su hermano se limitó a sonreír en silencio, mientras observaba apoyado en la pared.

La caja era más pesada. Cuando Dan la abrió siendo muy meticuloso, para no romper demasiado su contenido y tampoco el lindo papel de regalo, se sorprendió por algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

-E-Espera… ¿De dónde de sacaste esto?

-¡Lux! Luxray…

-Norm… lo íbamos a dejar en secreto... Bueno, como sabes aún conservo muchas de las cosas de papá y mamá. Y estaba pensando…

-Esto es… parte de las de papá ¿verdad? – respondió lentamente, como si lo viera recobrar vida en los objetos que estaban dentro de esa caja de zapatos negra y desgastada por el tiempo. Dentro de la caja se encontraba una brújula y un par de botas de cuero negro lustrado.

-Puedes usarlos tú, a mí ya no me quedan y mucho menos lo necesito… - Concluyó. – ¿…aun quieres partir hoy? Puedes irte mañana domingo por la mañana, el viaje es un poco largo a la cabaña del Profesor Lunge.

-Si me quedo un día más tal vez no tenga el valor suficiente, además, ya no creo que pueda quedarme por aquí más tiempo, estuve arreglado un par de asuntos personales... – él prefería no hablar eso. - Este… gracias por todos los regalos chicos.

-Olvida lo que dije, no importa. Hey, Creo que Norm quería regalarte algo también. – añadió antes que el joven se retirada.

El pokemon de rostro alegre acerco sosteniendo bolsa de tela rosada que traía en su boca.

-¡Luxhff! – dijo alegremente depositándola en la mesa.

-Me pregunto que será... – el joven se acercó y abrió la tela que estaba atada por las cuatro puntas.

-…Realmente nunca esta atrás tu astucia. Bien pensado amigo. – la bolsa contenía algunas botellas de Leche Mu-Mu, multitud de bayas y algunas frutas más grandes de varios colores. Satisfecho, le dio el pulgar de la aprobación, con una gran sonrisa. – Gracias Normy.

-Luxray.

-Ahora mismo las pongo en la mochila. Me retiro a mi habitación a empacar. – dijo levantándose de la mesa. - ¡Gracias por la comida!

-¡No te olvides la ropa limpia arriba de tu cama! – Steve añadió.

El tiempo fluyó como polvo de oro delante de él, había llegado el momento. Dan estaba en la puerta de su casa listo para partir, ante la vista de un lugar hermoso y apacible. El hombre y el pokemon. A Dan se le revolvió el estómago, estaba nervioso.

-Dan… aún tengo otra sorpresa aquí, no venía en la caja de zapatos, porque es algo que personalmente quiero que recibas de mi mano. – Steve se acercó. Dan sintió un escalofrió sin razón, sin embargo no dejo de sonreír para no ser descortés. – espero que te sea útil.

-E-Espera, esto SI que no me pertenece. – dijo sin extender su mano. – No, no es mío.

-Tan solo llévalo contigo, tal vez algún día te ayude a salvar una gran oportunidad. – sonrió amargamente.

Sin darse cuenta, en su mano yacía una vieja bola color pastel muy familiar. Un recuerdo se disparó al sostenerla, en aquel momento Steve y Dan estaban unidos por la Pokebola entre sus manos. Sin embargo… un raro sentimiento lo hizo sentir que alguien más sostenía la pokebola y lo alentaba a tomarla, pareció ser solo por un segundo, un pestañeo, un respiro…

Apretó el puño y tomó la extraña pokebola en su mano apretándola fuertemente.

-…te estabas guardando lo mejor para el final ¿no?

Steve sonrió y asintió.

-Bien… aún me siento medio incomodo tomándola, bueno… uhm, estoy seguro de que querrás disfrutar el resto de la tarde. Por favor, dale muchos mimos a Norm por mí cuando no este ¡trata de que no engorde mucho este grandulón!

-Lux…

A Dan nunca le gustaron las despedidas, el tampoco consideró esta una de ellas. Tan solo decidió darse la vuelta y mirar el camino que se alejaba al horizonte entre el bosque que danzaba al compás del viento, su pasto largo y verde fresco, todo bajo un cielo de azul profundo. El aire le decía que era hora…

Dan les sonrió una última vez.

-Hasta pronto.

. . .

Habían pasado un par de horas de su partida, y aun le quedaba bastantes horas de sol para levantar campamento. Aunque eso no importaba demasiado, Dan podía ver desde aquella colina el "Centro de Investigaciones Pokemon, Amigos de la Naturaleza" del Profesor Lunge, tal y como a él le gustaba llamarlo. No era más que un cómodo jardín fundado a los alrededores de un pequeño edificio blanco. Profesor Lunge vivía solo, y siempre fue un fiel amante de estar la mayor parte de su tiempo afuera con los pokemon, que encerrado en sus investigaciones. Dan siempre se había preguntado que lo había llevado a ser Profesor e Investigador en vez de ser un directamente Ranger… pero prefería no entrometerse.

Su estómago se llenó de mariposas repentinamente, tenía una pequeña idea de que pokemon inicial tomar. Pero seguía en la duda hasta en el último momento, sin pensar demasiado bajo la colina, casi corriendo llevado por la gravedad. La casa de Lunge se fue escondiendo en el bosque a medida que descendía, pero un fuerte estruendo en esa dirección lo obligó a detenerse.

-Pero que demo... – dijo Dan al divisar a Lunge corriendo cerro abajo, con su bata blanca quemándose.

 _¡AHH!_

Detrás de él, iban corriendo tres pokemon. Un Fennekin, Froakie y Chespin. Dan por un momento desconfió de lo que veia, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió que Lunge estaba siendo atacado por los pokemon. Se apresuró y llegó hasta donde el Profesor se precipitó a rodar por el campo.

-¡Quítate la bata! – dijo con horror. Intentando ayudarlo.

-¡M-Mierda Ahha! – dijo entre el pánico, el adulto hizo lo que pudo y finalmente se la sacó. Pero el fuego seguía esparcido y estaba prendiéndose su cabello.

-¡Quieto! – Dan pensó rápido. Derramó una de sus botellas de agua encima del escaso cabello rubio del investigador. Casi como un alivio, el Profesor Lunge se quedó inmóvil mientras veía vagamente al cielo.

-…ahh …uff, pensé que no lo contaría… - dijo finalmente que pudo recobrarse.

-¿Q-Quien te hizo esto? – en la cabeza de Dan, había una imagen gigantesca del Fennekin.

-Esos tres de ahí atrás, pero el Fennekin prendió el fuego…. Algo, raro, si, bien raro… demasiado joven para provocar fuego… Los otros dos simplemente parece que estuvieron demasiado tiempo encerrados… probablemente tenían mucha energía que gastar. Je, jeje… Lamento que tengas que verme en estas condiciones, quería darte una bienvenida más propicia.

-Espera… acaso esto no son los pokemon iniciales que tenías preparados? – la idea se le cruzó a Dan, viendo fijamente como Froakie y Chespin jugaban en el pasto. Jugaban con ataques… y en realidad… parecían estar peleándose – N-No veo al Fennekin… ¿Habrá escapado?

-¿Puedes ir a buscarlo por mí? – suspiró adolorido. – Me darías algo de tiempo de ponerme a punto y ordenar un poco el desastre. Creo que ya no me pueden prender fuego sin el Fennekin. Si… ya no puede.

-Yo iba a sugerirlo. – respondió Dan entusiasmado, parecía gustarle el desafío. – Creo haber visto al Fennekin huir a esa arboleda. Vuelvo enseguida.

-¡Trata de que no prenderte fuego tu también…! – gritó Lunge mientras se alejaba. - ¡O tu hermano me matara! ¡O la justicia! ¡O los Rangers! ¡O… por favor vuelve!

-¡Ya vuelvo!

Dan subió una colina, y bajó hacia unos robles viejos y repletos de lianas donde se veía el rastro del pokemon de fuego. La entrada se cerraba por los arboles a medida que se adentraba, el joven tenía experiencia en rastreo, era bastante común que algunas Miltank se extraviaran o escaparan del alambrado en el trabajo.

 _¡CRACK!_

El joven se alertó ante un ruido a su derecha. Silencioso como un cazador, avanzó entre las raíces con cuidado de no cometer el mismo error que el Fennekin. Al final de un pequeño sendero natural donde apenas cabía, vio un claro donde el pokemon parecía pensar en cómo sería su propio movimiento.

-Con que ahí estas… - murmuró.

Dan se paró detrás del Fennekin, ocultándose de su visión. Estaba a un par de metros pastosos de distancia, Dan se ocultó en la hierba alta para contemplarlo, en búsqueda de su oportunidad….

Era un Fennekin con el pelaje descuidado, el pecho blanco tenía una tonalidad ploma y su dorado parecía oxidado…. No obstante tenía unos ojos rojos intensos que sobrepasaban el común naranja… rozando la línea de un carmesí que a esa distancia se veían brillar como dos rubíes al sol. Sus orejas doradas estaban altas y vigilantes, mientras desprendía calor de su afelpado interior. Parecía cansado, precisamente estaba tomando un respiro y de a poco bajaba la guardia de la misma manera que el joven tomaba ventaja.

-Fen… - suspiró tímidamente. Con una voz fresca, diminuta e inocente.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos tuvo que arrastrarse… casi podía sentir la respiración del pokemon.

 _"¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!"_ pensó Dan quien saltó de su escondite. Extendiendo las manos al máximo… y alcanzando al pokemon con apenas las puntas.

-¡FENNEKIN! – chilló y se alarmó, asustándose al punto de soltar la poca orina que guardaba, en dirección a Dan.

-¡Argh! – se quejó cuando tocó sus ojos. Ardió lo suficiente como para molestar al joven de cabello castaño. - ¡No así! ¡Agh!

-¡Fe-Fene! – su quejido fue casi como un regaño mezclado con terror. Casi como una reacción automática el pokemon lanzó un mordisco a la mano del joven. La punzada de dolor en Dan lo ayudó a despertar.

-¡Auch! Maldición... Soy un idiota. – rápidamente tomó distancia entre él y el pokemon cuando lo soltó. – Lo siento Fennekin, no sé en qué pensaba… tranquilo, no pienso lastimarte. Y-Ya… Aprendí mi lección... Nada de ataques sorpresa… Eres más delicado que un Miltank…

-¡Fe! ¡kin! – respondió. No era necesario ser un genio para entender que no confiaba en él. Era raro… pero el pokemon tenía un rostro demasiado estresado para estar simplemente molesto.

-Escúchame, lo admito, fue una idea estúpida. No lo volveré hacerlo nunca más, lo único que espero… es que vuelvas conmigo con el Profesor Lunge y calma-

-¡Fen! – el pokemon lo asaltó de nuevo. Estaba vez en la pierna, atravesando su pantalón y punzándolo con sus dientes. Intentó quitárselo con cuidado, pero solo logró otro mordisco en su mano. La sangre comenzaba a brotar desde las pequeñas heridas. Tal vez este Fennekin tenía colmillos pequeños, pero eran realmente afilados.

-¡Hey! ¡Solo quiero una tregua! – gritó el adolescente que estaba probando la cólera del poderoso Fennekin. Su paciencia comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¡kin! ¡Fennekin!

-Aham… - el joven apretó los dientes. – otro mordisco más y…

Otro mordisco llegó.

-¿Quieres un pelea? Yo te daré tus mordiscos pequeña… amiguita… - Dan dijo aceptando el desafío. – considerémoslo como mi primera batalla pokemon. Pequeña niña ¿Qué te parece?

-¿!Fen…!? – ella entrecerró sus piernas traseras y bajó la cola.

-Si vi tus partes… privadas, antes de que me bañaras. – confesó. – No es que fuera mi intención….

El pokemon volvió atacarlo con la guardia baja, era astuta como aprovechar cada guardia baja de Dan. Esta vez, Dan respondió mordiéndole la patita derecha. Ella buscó otro punto, y mordió su brazo. Dan no se quedó atrás y contraatacó en el espinazo.

-¡Rrrgg!

-¡Fenrgg!

Antes de darse cuenta, el joven y el pokemon se encontraban en una fiera batalla donde era imposible ver un ganador. Luego de un minuto, ambos se separaron exhaustos. Luchando por recobrar aire en sus pulmones y sangre en sus músculos. Aunque había una clara ganadora, Dan había subestimado la fuerza de la pequeña. Con dolor se quitó las manchas rojizas de sus heridas; no había peleado así desde hacia mucho.

-N-No puedo creerlo. – dijo finalmente. – eres más dura de lo que pareces…

-Fenn…ekin… - ella respondió. No supo si con orgullo, arrogancia o… indiferencia.

-¿Si? Bien… aún tengo un arma secreta… jeje… ja… ja, je... ja… - rió. Casi con locura por su extenuación.

-¿…Fen? – sonó extrañamente relajada.

-¡Toma esto! – Dan sacó la pokebola color pastel, y la tiro con velocidad. Cuando chocó contra el pokemon, el rayo de captura lo succionó en un segundo dejando nada detrás. - ¡Vamos!

La pokebola se debatió una vez… segunda vez, y luego murió en el lugar. Dan pudo sentir su sangre prenderse fuego de alegría, había logrado atrapar su primer pokemon. Y lo mejor de todo, con sus propias manos, se sentía tan bien, que apenas notó cuando su visión se oscureció y se terminó desmayando en el lugar.

Tal vez de la emoción, del cansancio o simplemente por ser Dan.

. . .

-Ehem... ¿Dan? – una voz resonó. - ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Emm… q-que paso… - el adolecente abrió lentamente los ojos, la luces blancas lo molestaron enseguida, pero al tiempo se acostumbró. – oh espera, ya recuerdo. Demonios, aun duele.

-Pronto sanaran. Me tomé la molestia de limpiarlas y vendarlas – el Profesor Lunge sonrió. Tenía una bata blanca nueva, pero su pelo chamuscado no podía evitar resaltar tanto. A pesar de todo, el humor de aquel hombre rara vez se agotaba y mucho menos por los pokemon, de hecho, parecía tener la sonrisa de un niño que había pasado por otra aventura.

Era la habitación del profesor, Dan dedujo. Un pequeño cuarto algo desbaratado con papeles y maquinas. Dan rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se puso sus zapatos y siguió a Lunge a la sala principal, que no era mucho más grande, esta vez repleta con máquinas y mecanismos que hacían pequeños senderos en toda la casa. Notó que todo estaba muy calmado, probablemente Lunge había guardado el resto de los pokemon iniciales en sus pokebolas… excepto por ella.

-Mi… mi pokebola. ¿La vistes? – preguntó con clara preocupación. No solo era especial para él, ahora tenía una carga muy valiosa. Tenía vida dentro suyo.

-Iré a hacer un poco de té, estaba esperando tu visita con ansias. – respondió el hombre. – espera un segundo. Esto no sucede todos los días.

-No… respondiste… mi pregunta. – murmuró al ver que Lunge se dirigía a la cocina en la misma sala.

El té llego rápido y Lunge también pasó a recoger otras tres cosas más. Tres pokebolas que dejó en la pequeña mesa donde apenas entraban ambos y la terete caliente que descansó a un lado de las dos tazas.

-Oh... aquí estaba. – dijo. - ¿Te llevó mucho trabajo atrapar a los otros dos?

-No demasiado, estaban bastante cansados. Habían estado haciendo travesuras desde mucho antes que llegaras. Por eso está todo hecho un desastre, no pensé que fuera tan literal la descripción de ellos cuando llegaron hace unos días.

El muchacho observo la pokebola pastel, tenía un brillo particular cuando se reflejaba con el sol. Pensó en silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

-Puede sonar un poco grotesco… pero creo que fue tonto haber gastado la pokebola de tu padre en el primer pokemon que te cruzaste. – Lunge añadió con calma. – Yo… tenía su pokebola, la del Fennekin, aquí. Esa pokebola… cuando tu padre me la mostro… fue hace tantos años, ya ni me acuerdo… ¿Por qué usar algo tan valioso? Yo podía prestarte una de las mías.

-No tenía opción. – Dan tenía otra cosa en mente.

-…Como digas. N-No te preocupes, yo te daré algunas pokebolas como regalo al iniciar tu viaje. – dijo. – supongo que ya elegiste a tu inicial.

-Sí, o algo por el estilo…

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El sorbo del té corono el momento entre ambos.

En fin, debo aclararte algo acerca de estos iniciales. De hecho, los tres me lo trajeron del centro de criado con el detalle de ser bastante especiales. No me dijeron lo suficiente para ser sincero, pero aparentemente necesitan de un cuidado especial de parte de su entrenador. Especialmente por sus comportamientos.

-¡Tienen mucha energía! – Dan recordó el dolor detrás de sus vendas.

-No sé bien la historia detrás de ellos, y no menos de tu Fennekin. Probablemente el Programa de Iniciales se aprovechara de enviar a los más problemáticos a lugares donde apenas hay postulantes a entrenadores. Creo que eres el primer entrenador en salir de aquí en años, Dan.

-Ella tiene potencial… no veo ningún problema en ello.

-Y por tanto debes tener un extra de sabiduría para tratarla como es debido. – suspiró y frunció el ceño. – Tan solo… quiero saber que está en buenas manos. Si quieres puedo investigar el origen del Fennekin, aunque la mayoría de los postulantes ni se molestan…

-Puede ser…

-No veo a mejor postulante que tú, Dan. Confió en que podrán ser buenos amigos. – Lunge dio una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Es mejor que este en tus manos, que en algún niño irresponsable o inmaduro que se aburriría rápidamente con ella. O cosas peores.

-¡Hey! Apenas tengo dieciséis. No me veas tan adulto, ya sé que estoy bastante pasado de la edad para estas cosas…

-Je… a veces sí y otras veces no. No importa realme- – sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos blancos. - …oh no, no de nuevo!

Dan había apretado el botón que hizo liberar el pokemon en un haz de luz, justo arriba de la mesa. El joven sonreía de felicidad al ver su primer pokemon, en contraste del rostro torrificado del Profesor Lunge que quedó congelado.

-Fennekin.

-Hola. – sonrió.

-H-Ho-l-la - tembló Lungue.

El pokemon de fuego lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lungue, provocándole otro susto al hombre. Ella casi parecía disfrutar de su inmenso poder que apenas empezaba a tomar forma.

-Por qué la liberaste aquí…? - murmuró a escondiéndose detrás de una impresora. Era inútil, ella seguía mirándolo con malicia, una risita salió del Fennekin.

-Personalmente no me gustaría estar encerrado o durmiendo sin hacer nada. – admitió. – así que un poco de aire no te hará mal ¿verdad Fennekin?

-Fen. – argumentó el pokemon, quien giró su cabeza a otro lado en gesto de indiferencia.

-Ehem… bien, creo que es hora de que se vayan. Si, antes de que oscurezca. Creo que pueden avanzar hasta llegar al rio… y… montar campamento, ya sabes- Lunge se paró, y antes de notarlo, los estaba guiando a la puerta. El Fennekin parecía que en cualquier momento enviaría una llamara, cosa que ponía aún más nervioso al Profesor. Su mirada mortífera la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Tan… rápido?

-S-Si, recordé que tengo que ordenar este desastre y volver a una investigación importante, y… y cosas. Ya sabes. – dijo apresurado. – toma puedes quedarte con estas. Puede darte un empujón en tu inicio… je. Adiós.

Dan, petrificado, quedó plantado frente a la puerta cerrada, incluso pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio del otro lado.

-Eh… gracias.

El cielo estaba reuniendo sus nubes y tornándolas grises. Pronto llovería. Podía sentirse el olor a humedad. Su Fennekin se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

Derrotado y solo con su pokemon, pensó en volver al camino. Fennekin no parecía muy contento, ella por seguro aun recordaba la pelea de mordiscos que tuvieron y el pequeño incidente del susto. Por esto evitaba cruzar miradas con él.

-Mejor… vámonos. – dijo sosteniendo el cinto pokebolas en sus manos. Las guardo en su mochila y partió.

Sin embargo ella se negó.

-Por favor…

-¡Fen! – giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Bien, no tengo todo el día. – dijo. – o mueves tu trasero, o te meto adentro de mi mochila y viajas allí encerrada. No tengo pensado que tú y yo nos empapemos cuando comience la lluvia.

-Kin.

Dan tomó a la pequeña por sorpresa. Ella se debatió violentamente pero era demasiado tarde, la sostuvo por detrás y la metió de golpe, el Fennekin con los ojos temerosos y desconfiados, se vio inmovilizada cuando su entrenador ajustó el cierre de la mochila alrededor suyo impidiéndole salir. Casi como una victoria, Dan cambió la mochila y la puso en su pecho, para no perderla en ningún momento. Después de todo, el par iba a familiarizarse a verse los rostros.

-Creo entender que no te gusta que no te toquen… tenía que hacerlo. Por cierto ¿Estas cómoda? – preguntó, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por tener que recurrir a esto.

El pokemon de fuego aún se veía bastante agotado, por lo que tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar el viaje… Algo a favor, es que Dan le agradó el calor que atravesaba la mochila. Podía estar seguro de que ella no tendría frio.

Tras varios kilómetros, las nubes se tornaron más oscuras y pronto la noche los obligaría a acampar. Dan quería lograr crear una mínima conexión con ella antes de que pasara el día. Así que rompió el silencio que ya venía por varios minutos, con una pregunta algo trivial.

-Fen… ¿Tienes algún nombre?

Su Fennekin agachó las orejas y se recostó en la mochila... un largo suspiro fue su única respuesta.

-Ya veo…

Otros minutos pasaron…

Personalmente… no me gusta tener que llamar a un pokemon de una forma tan genérica y no se… ¿Te molestaría un nombre? Estuvo pensando en algunos que te quedarían muy bien.

Una de las orejas del pokemon tembló.

-Pero el único que creo que te queda a ti… creo que sé cuál es.

Algo le hizo sentir que esta vez no estaba hablando solo a una pared. Ella escuchaba.

-Fennekin… eres bastante enérgica, y esos ojos me gustan bastante, te juro que es la primera vez que los veo. Eres muy especial. Me recuerdas a… olvídalo.

Dan meditó por unos segundos.

¿Qué te parece Vixen? Vix, tal vez.

Ella se sacudió dentro de la mochila. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

-¿Te gusta o no?

Ella… era como una niña intentando ser dura. Pero como toda niña… a Dan le pareció verla sonreír sutilmente por un segundo, pero lo oculto demasiado bien. Actuando desinteresada, encogió sus pequeños hombros. Dan llegó a la conclusión de que no molestaba el nombre.

-Vixen…

Una gota de agua cayó en la punta de la nariz de Vix, logrando que ella estornudara. Pese a las risas de Dan, la nube que los venía siguiendo se pintaba amenazante y lo preocupó. Dan aceleró el paso por las dudas.

Vix, es un placer conocerte.

-Fen…

Serian varias horas de viaje de aquí en adelante. Las hojas se movían inquietas y otras se perdían en los vientos que le decían cuán lejos de su antiguo hogar ahora estaba. Dan de todas maneras sabía que no estaba solo a partir de aquí, nunca lo había estado e incluso entre las diferencias, pondría de su esfuerzo en hacer de ellas un lazo.

Dan nunca descubriría donde se había metido hasta estar a un pie de caer en algo que cambiara su vida.

Y su pasión por los pokemon.

. . .

Un comienzo afable y tranquilo relativamente (los mordiscos de Fennekin duelen bastante por cierto), nada mejor que para asentar las bases.

Es un placer comenzar con una serie. Es en parte para darme el gusto y divertirme, la otra es para que ustedes también puedan hacerlo. Nos veremos en el próximo episodio, esto recién comienza!

Cualquier ayuda, mensajes positivos y crítica (mientras sea constructiva) son bienvenidos con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Viejos Temores

:)

 **Capítulo 2 –**

 **Viejos Temores**

Una gota pesada cayó en la ropa de Dan, quien tenía puesto el viejo y útil impermeable que le habían regalado. Cuando el temor por una tormenta le vino a la mente, Dan se preocupó por su Fennekin. Ella estaba muy nerviosa desde se había empezado a mojarse.

-¡Fennekin! – ella tendía moverse y gemir cuando el agua la tocaba.

-Es solo un poco de agua ya falta poco. Me aseguraré de que no te mojes.

De hecho el sol estaba al filo de ocultarse y Dan estaba empezando a perder el sentido de la orientación. El camino era viejo, poco transitado y empezaba a bifurcarse en varios senderos difíciles de diferenciar. Recordaba haber transitado hace un par de años por aquí, pero ese recuerdo estaba demasiado distante como para ayudarlo.

-Tranquila, reconozco este desvió. Encontraremos el viejo refugio… acamparemos y te daré algo caliente ¿Qué te parece? – el entrenador acercó la mano para confortar a Vixen, pero ella respondió alejándose y gruñendo. - …tranquila, todo estará bien.

 _"Aun desconfía de mí… supongo tendré que esperar a poco más para llegar a esa fase"_ Pensó el entrenador, desanimado por el hecho.

Otro kilómetro, otro desvió que Dan no reconocía. A este punto, Dan tendría que pasar la noche a un lado del camino. No le gustaba la idea. La poca luz que tenían fue muriendo en el horizonte, y las nubes tormentosas los cubrirían en una profunda oscuridad.

Ahora, el goteo se transformó en un chispeo inconstante.

-¡Fenne! – Vix se asustó cuando todo se oscureció de repente.

-Vix, quédate quieta un segundo, tengo que sacar una linterna de la mochila. – Dan metió la mano al bolsillo de adelante. Ella se hizo a un lado en silencio.

Dan se colocó la linterna a pilas en el hombro justo en la correa de la mochila. La luz amarilla y antigua iluminó el camino de lodo fresco. El pasto estaba crecido y parecía abandonado. El adolecente se maldijo al cometer un grave error; Dan tuvo exceso de confianza.

El chispeo se transformó en una lluvia leve, pero constante.

-Kin… Fen… – ella se ocultó en lo profundo de su mochila. Dan podía sentir como se acomodaba dentro. La voz de Vix contenía miedo.

-Bien, es suficiente. – dijo mientras se ponía la capucha del cobertor. – Acamparemos por aquí, no veo lo suficiente para continuar. Lo lamento Vix, hubiera querido alcanzar el refugio.

-Fen. – dijo Vix. Dan lo tomo como un sí, aunque sonaba más como "tonto".

-El pasto es demasiado alto aquí, en algún lugar debe despejarse un poco…

Dan buscó a través de la oscuridad. La lluvia ya lo había empapado a esta altura.

-Ese árbol se ve bastante grande como para cubrirnos. Si todo sale bien, dentro de unas horas podremos volver al camino. – añadió el joven. – El viento puede ser un problema a esta altura.

Dan se encontró delante de un gran roble viejo. El árbol tenía un tamaño inmenso, era intimidante e incluso tenía una herida en su corteza tan grande como para albergar a Vix dentro. El entrenador dejó la mochila apoyada en el tronco, Vix sintió cuando dejaron de caminar.

-¡Maldición! – una ráfaga casi hace caer a Dan en lo que sacaba la carpa.

"¡Ni siquiera aquí estamos a salvo!" Advirtió. Las ráfagas de agua y hojas del bosque le impedían hablar o escuchar a su pokemon. Dan de inmediato pensó en guardar a Vix en su pokebola, pero también era una opción peligrosa.

-¡No salgas Vix! – gritó. – ¡Esto va a llevarme un buen rato!

Justo cuando Dan comenzaba a plantar las estacas, el cielo se tornó azul por unos segundos donde un rayo se ramificaba como una raíz. Luego el trueno lo siguió. Un estruendo que se sentía hasta en los huesos.

-¡F-F-Fennekin! – Vixen se movió dentro de la mochila, provocando que se cayera al piso. El charco comenzó a penetrar en la tela y Vix sintió un impulso innatural, mezclado con pánico y terror.

-¿Vix? – Dan vio su mochila caer y agitarse.

-¡FENNEKIN! – gritó ella cuando otro trueno la aterrorizó.

-¡VIXEN!

Con el rostro consternado. Dan vio cómo su Fennekin se disponía a huir de la mochila a toda velocidad, directa hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

. . .

 _-¡A-Ayuda!_

Vix corrió desesperada en búsqueda de un refugio. El frio de la tormenta, los truenos y la oscuridad era como abrirle una vieja herida. No sabía a donde iba, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que lejos de esta tormenta.

 _-¡No me lastimen! –_ rogó a la tempestad.

El terror que perseguía a Vixen hizo que se olvidara de Dan, el refugio y su seguridad. Lo único que buscaba era ocultarse, donde no pudiera escuchar ni ver. En las profundidades del bosque, Vix vio huecos en los árboles que podían ser su salvación. Intento entrar a uno… pero ya estaba ocupado.

 _-¡Vete de aquí! –_ gritó una madre. Era una familia de Pichus y Pikachus, amontonados en el árbol y con ojos desconfiados.

 _-Perdón… No hay lugar._ – dijo un Zigzagoon, en un hoyo cuando Vix pensó en entrar.

 _-¡No te acerques basura!_ – un alterado Mightyena advirtió desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

Ella retrocedió ante el miedo de que le hicieran daño y huyo despavorida.

Le paso lo mismo con el resto de los pocos escondites, repletos de pokemon o demasiados desconfiados para ayudarla. Rechazada y fuera de lugar, se alejó en completa oscuridad asustándose con cada ruido y movimiento que sentía… la noche estaba repleta de monstruos y ninguno le daría lugar a ella.

Finalmente, encontró un pequeño árbol solitario, viejo y seco no muy grande. Se escondió debajo y encontró poco y nada de protección. Vix recordó a su entrenador y se preguntó si estaría bien. Arrullada bajo la lluvia y el constante desgaste del viento, ella se resignó a continuar huyendo, sentía tanto frio… tanta soledad.

 _"Perdón mamá, hermanas… ya no puedo continuar."_ La pequeña se desahogó, con los ojos sellados por sus parpados y las orejas bajo sus patas para no oír los truenos. Empapada hasta la con la última gota, Vixen transformó su miedo en tristeza. Bajo la lluvia era difícil ver tan pequeñas lágrimas…

- _Fen… sniff… -_ gimoteó.

Pasaron varios minutos, el árbol arriba suyo se inclinaba al punto que algunas ramas salieron disparadas, había una justo arriba suyo que chillaba y se quejaba cada vez que una ráfaga la golpeaba, pero se resistía a caer. Sin embargo otro objeto pesado aterrizó cerca Vix de todas maneras, provocando que se encogiera aún más.

 _"Este es mi fin"_ Lamentó. Vix intentó concentrarse en su familia, los bellos momentos y acercarse a esos cálidos recuerdos. El húmedo frio luchaba contra aquellas memorias, Vixen estaba temblando violentamente a esta altura y no había forma de calmarse.

Una violenta ráfaga rompió otra rama de su árbol, Vix sintió como la madera se quebraba y luego salía volando en la oscuridad. A pesar de tener sus orejas bajo sus patatias, los truenos atravesaban su cuerpo con vulnerabilidad. Otras ráfagas regresaron y por el sonido esta vez la rama arriba de ella estaba cediendo con un largo quejido. Vix tenía demasiado miedo para moverse, estaba paralizada.

El tronco se hizo añicos y con un traqueteo rápidamente descendió. Vix cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

¡CRACKK!

Algo corrió agilmente en la oscuridad…

-¡ARGH…!

El quejido provino arriba suyo, el agua dejo tocarla y una respiración dificultosa empezó a tocar sus orejas. El tronco pesado rodó lentamente a un lado para detenerse en el pasto.

- _¿Q-qué...? –_ Vix abrió sus ojos.

-…Perdón Vix… Ha… - la voz era familiar. -…ya no tienes… ya no tienes que preocuparte… e-estoy aquí…

 _-¡Entrenador!_ – Vix se emocionó, pero duro poco, su figura en la oscuridad apenas se sostenía delante de ella – _¡T-Tu espalda! ¡Te cayo algo arriba! ¡Yo escuche cuando cayó! ¡Dime que estas bien… por favor, no quiero que mueras! ¡Déjame sola y ve a cubrirte! ¡Te lastimaras de nuevo!_

-…p-pareces que hoy estas bastante charlatana. – añadió el adolorido joven. – Así me gusta.

-¡Fenne!

-…Perdón, pero hoy vas a tener que aguantarme un poco. ¿Entiendes? – dijo. – tranquila… vuelve a cerrar tus ojos y concéntrate en mi voz. De esa manera no te asustaras demasiado.

Dan acercó sus manos con delicadeza y seguridad, la atrajo a Vix con cariño debajo de su regazo. Los nervios la atacaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no presento resistencia ante el contacto. El aguacero ya no la tocaba y el viento apenas entraba entre la espalda y brazos de su entrenador. Aun con temor de ver la tormenta y asustarse, Vix hizo caso al consejo de su entrenador y evitó ver.

-Fennekin… - susurró.

Aquella noche, fue la primera vez que unas manos humanas le ofrecieron protección. Aún más de lo que esperaba, algo que nuevo… diferente, se presentó lleno de calidez en su interior. Vix no podía comprenderlo...

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado…

. . .

Vixen estaba casi por despertarse. Primero escuchó, y lo único que había era calma… un silencio tortuoso, luego sintió, una brisa fresca que le acariciaba el pelaje. Tímidamente se permitió ver y con delicadeza abrió su boca para tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Vixen se despabiló de a poco hasta que vio donde se encontraba.

El lugar era un descampado en medio de un escaso boscaje de árboles maltratados. El pasto aún seguía húmedo y una leve neblina se elevaba por las montañas. Estaba bastante frio, Vix se asombró al ver el desastre por todo el lugar. Ramas caídas, hojas desparramadas y nidos rotos.

Sin embargo… cuando vio a su entrenador se le heló la piel.

-¡Entrenador! – corrió a verlo.

Dan estaba inmovil en el suelo. Vixen temía lo peor, pero cuando se acercó aun respiraba. De inmediato intentó despertarlo usando su cuerpo para empujarlo.

 _-¡Despierta por favor! ¡Alguien ayuda!_ – la voz de Vix se empezaba a quebrar. - _¡T-Te… te dije que no te quedaras!_

Al acercarse, Vix notó que Dan tenía un horrible moretón azul y verdaceo en el ojo izquierdo que se extendía hasta la mandíbula. Vix pensó en conseguir ayuda, pero recordó la noche anterior y se le borro la idea. Mordiéndose el labio vio el tronco a un lado de su entrenador, era de su tamaño… si ella hubiera recibido el golpe hoy no habría despertado.

 _-¡P-por favor… Dan… despierta!_ – dijo compungida y recostándose en el pecho del joven. _– Y-yo… Dan… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué volviste por mí?..._

Un largo suspiró… le movió las orejas.

-…estas bastante escandalosa esta mañana. Déjame dormir un poco. – murmuró el joven. – déjame dormí un poco más Suu…

-¿Fen? – Ella tardó en reaccionar. - ¡Fennekin!

Vix comenzó a lamer la mejilla de su entrenador. Alegre con nuevas esperanzas.

-¿S-Suu? – Dan se movió perezoso, y vio a su pokemon de una forma que no esperaba. - …Vix? Me haces cosquillas… - rió débilmente.

Vixen se alejó de inmediato. El pequeño rubor que subió a sus mejillas la dejo un poco avergonzada.

 _"¡Eres un tonto!"_

-¿Eh…? – Dan escucho una voz femenina atravesar su mente; dulcemente enojada y nerviosa. Desconcertado de su origen. – Acaso… No… no puede ser.

Dan se levantó a duras penas entre quejidos y mucho dolor. Al moverse notó como el malestar lo recorría por cada nervio, penetrante y caliente. Pudo identificar sus heridas de apoco; la espalda no era demasiado, sin embargo el moretón en el ojo era bastante doloroso, la hinchazón le impedía que abriera del todo el parpado y le punzaba cada vez que pestañaba.

-Vixen… ¿Sabes usar telepatía? – preguntó el joven mientras se cruzaba de piernas frente a ella. – Auch…

-Fenne... – Vix reclamó apuntando a su golpe con la patita.

 _"Tal vez fue mi imaginación… aún es muy joven para despertar tales habilidades"_ Pensó el joven. _"Demonios, esto arde como un inferno"_

-¿Esto? No es nada… Me golpee cuando la linterna se apagó y continúe corriendo, no tienes que preocuparte. – El adolecente sonrió como pudo. – me lo tengo bien merecido.

-¿Fennekin? – no era fácil convencerla.

Dan bajó la mirada. Otro largo suspiro salió de él creando una nube de vapor. Dan quiso acariciar a su pokemon para reconfortarla… pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino cuando ella retrocedió.

-Mmm…

Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, hasta que Dan notó que algo se movía al fondo de unos arbustos al frente.

-Decidiste aparecer. – Dan reconoció la figura– Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Fen? – Vix se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era un pokemon.

-Eevee. – Un pokemon de pelaje marrón, pecho blanco y grandes ojos oscuros se presentó.

-¿Fennekin? – Vix ladeó la cabeza a un lado, inocentemente en sus preguntas.

-Vix, ella me ayudo a buscarte, aparentemente te vio cuando huías y supo indicarme tu dirección. Sin ella puede que no pudiera llegar a tiempo. – Dan uso su mejor cara para dar una bienvenida en la medida que podía, mientras le movía con la mano para invitarla a acercarse- – ven, tengo unas sorpresas.

Vix se paró a un lado mientras el Eevee tomaba un lugar frente a su entrenador.

-Por suerte traje la mochila. Déjame ver… aquí esta.

-Eev, Eeevee – los ojos de la pequeña bola felpuda marrón brillaron cuando olió la comida. Dan había abierto una bolsa de papas fritas, a pesar de estar un poco húmeda seguía intacta. Las compartió con su nueva invitada. – Tú también puedes probar Vix.

Su pokemon olfateó la bolsa de patatas, y de inmediato metió su cabeza del agujero. Cuando intento sacarla se llevó la bolsa de plástico consigo pero luego de unos sacudones pudo librarse. Vix terminó completamente cubierta de sal y restos de papas fritas, provocando una risita de parte de su entrenador. Eevee en cambio aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó algunas.

-¡FMmenne! – Vix saltó de placer para luego revolcarse como una cachorra. Era su primera vez experimentando tal sabor. - ¡Fennekin!

-Eevee. – concordó ella también.

-¡Hey! Déjenme algunas. – Dan sonrió nuevamente. La hinchazón le latía con dolor ante cada movimiento en su rostro. – Están ricas ¿Verdad? Mejor que cualquier croqueta deshidratada y genérica.

El momento de felicidad y con el estómago lleno alentó a Dan a retomar el camino. Debía encontrar rápido el refugio, o su cuerpo sucumbiría pronto. Lo primero que buscó fue una vara para sostenerse, débilmente se puso de pie ante una mirada preocupada de Vix. Dan trató de mantener una sonrisa todo el tiempo y ocultar su dolor, algo totalmente en vano. Después del desayuno pequeño de comida chatarra entre los pokemon, Dan estaba listo para continuar.

-¿Quieres ir a tu pokebola Vix? Ahora no creo poder cargarte. Por lo menos hasta cobrar algunas horas de descanso.

Vix negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eevee! – el pokemon le tiró de los jeans.

-Gracias de nuevo… pero ya no tengo más patatas.

-Eevee…

-Fennekin. – Vix giró su cabeza en gesto despreciativo hacia Eevee. Aparentemente le habían gustado tanto las papas que no querría compartirlas.

-Vamos chicas, no pelee por la comida. Puedo conseguir más cuando salgamos de este bosque, o por lo menos cocinar algo. Así que vamos.

Dan las ignoró la tensión entre las hembras y retomó a su asuntó.

. . .

Pese al desgaste, Dan podía continuar camino a un ritmo lento basado en cada paso. A lo largo del viaje, el adolecente había detectado como Vix y el Eevee habían entablado una especie de charla. Por muchas capacidades que tuviera, no podía entender demasiado entre ellas, lo único que podía sacar en claro es que ambas habían terminado en alguna especie diferencia. Vix se había alejado para caminar al frente y el Eevee los seguía por detrás, con rostros serios como rocas.

-Eevee… ¿Está bien que nos sigas? ¿No tienes que regresar con tu familia o al bosque? Ya casi estamos saliendo del área y no me gustaría alejarte mucho de tus asuntos. Creo que podemos irnos sin perdernos desde aquí. – Dan sonrió amablemente.

-Eev. – la pequeña apresuró el paso y se puso a su lado. Lo podía tomar como un "no". – Eevee.

-¡Fenne! ¡Fennekin! – Vix de inmediato intervino. Reclamando entre gruñidos y ladridos. Dan no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas cuando ambas empezaron a perseguirse entre sus piernas. Perdió rápidamente el equilibrio tropezando sobre sí mismo. El malestar recorrió varios niveles de sufrimiento esta vez.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo el entrenador cuando beso el suelo. – Por el dulce amor a Arceus esto es demasiado.

"Realmente necesito pensar en algo para lograr entenderlas" Pensó mientras escupía pasto.

 _-¡Dan!_ – se estremeció su Fennekin. Corriendo al lado de su entrenador. - _¡Mira lo que hicisteis!_

 _-¡Y-Yo… no lo hice nada…! ¡Dile que yo no fui!_ –añadió ella quien también acudió al rescate. – _¡Tu no quieres aceptarlo!_

 _-¡Cállate y ayúdame!_

-¡Pidgeot! ¡Pidgeot! – una gigantesca ave empezó un alboroto cuando los vio. Dan lo vio y tenía un pañuelo azul en su cuello. La señal de un entrenador.

-¡A-Aquí Ayuda! – gritó a todo pulmón.

 _¿Quién anda ahí?_

Ambos pokemon y el entrenador escucharon a alguien provenir desde unos pastos altos que cubrían el viejo camino. Era la oportunidad de Dan de salir de este maldito bosque que tanto parecía odiarlos.

 _-¡Ayuda!_ – gritaron en conjunto.

-¡Por aquí! – Dan se unió al coro nuevamente.

-¡Santo Dios! – un hombre alto y de melena gris hecha por la edad salió desde las retamas, portando un uniforme verde y campestre. Tambien tenia un largo bigote que cubría su boca- ¡Houndoom! ¡Ayúdame!

El pokemon tipo siniestro saltó detrás del extraño hacia donde Dan yacía. El pokemon traía una soga, un bolso especialmente hecho a su medida y otro distintivo pañuelo azul en su cuello.

-Dale algunos calmantes e hidrátalo. – el pokemon siguió las ordenes substrayendo un sprite con su boca que aplicó directo en su rostro, Dan sintió arder su piel algunos segundos. Además una botella con agua y la dispuso para Dan. No tenía sed en realidad, pero se dejó llevar por el momento y bebió como si hubiera pasado una semana en el desierto. - Joven, ¿Eres Dan Marshall?

Dan asintió, aun impresionado por el despliegue.

-Un gusto, Dan. Mi nombre es Tomas, Ranger y guardaparques de la zona. Aguanta un poco y te sacare de aquí. – el adulto saco una radio de su chaqueta. – Aquí Refugio Norte, Ranger Tod. Encontré a Dan Marshall, se encuentra en…

Cuando le dio un vistazo a Dan, el joven se dispuso a sonreír tontamente. Vix se encogió de brazos y Eevee entrecerró los ojos.

…bien, tan solo un poco magullado. Me dispongo a movilizarlo a Refugio Norte…. Si… Bien. Te mantendré al tanto, Maya. Corto.

Vaya, vaya… bueno Dan, voy a necesitar dormirte por un momento para facilitar tu viaje. ¿Quieres guardar tus pokemon en sus pokebolas? – el Ranger sacó una pokebola y convoco a un Salamance y Roselia. – Iremos volando.

Vix miró a su entrenador comprendiendo la situación, y de inmediato se sentó arriba de él. Eevee quien se empezaba a sentir… incluida, decidió copiar al Fennekin.

-Eh… solo será por el viaje… - les susurró. Vix estiro sus garras para aferrarse a su espalda. –… supongo que no. A mi Fennekin no le agrada mucho la idea… prefiere ir despierta.

-Como quieras, Linda. Usa somnífero en los tres, y trata de no excederte demasiado.

-¡Roselia! – el pokemon danzó alegre mientras liberaba las esporas.

-¿Los tres?

-Buenas noches.

. . .

Dan despertó envuelto en sabanas. Algo en su interior le decía que esta costumbre era algo malo. Quiso moverse pero sintió un peso en su pecho que lo detuvo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar sobre las sabanas celestes y vio a Vix durmiendo, enrollada y con las orejas agachadas. Le daba una sensación cálida en su pecho, por lo que decidió no molestara, ella respiraba lentamente, casi como un ronroneo que hacia vibrar su cuerpo agradablemente. Dan notó que su pelaje aún seguía maltrecho y bastante sucio debido a las machas de barro y pasto, pensó en bañarla en un momento… pero sonaba bastante complicado.

Observó la habitación por curiosidad; era una cabaña de madera oscura, con variedad de cuadros de distintos paisajes en las paredes. Había un mesita de luz a su izquierda y una mesa modesta con una su silla, la puerta estaba casi abierta y dejaba entrar un rayo de luz. El joven cambio de dirección y vio al fondo de la habitación tratando de no despertar a su pokemon, allí estaba ella, sobre la alfombra un bulto marrón de pelo que respiraba. Una mirada de preocupación transformó su rostro.

 _"Así que vino con nosotros."_ Dan pensó por un momento en las posibilidades de tener un Eevee en su equipo. En su cabeza parecía buena idea, pero no quería ilusionarse. Tal vez ella se iría cuando despertara. No quería encariñarse demasiado…

Dan miró a su Vix pensativo.

-La última vez estaban pelando… me preguntó por qué – susurro el entrenador, cerrando parpados para volver dormir… sin embargo;

 _"Ella… Ella dijo que era mi culpa haberte metido en problemas."_

-¿Mmm…? – Dan abrió sus ojos nuevamente y vio que Vixen tenía una mirada baja y expresión triste frente a él. Ella liberó un largo suspiró.

 _"Y creo que tiene razón..."_

Dan dudó por un momento, pero luego sonrió comprensivo y se olvidó por un momento de explicaciones.

-Yo… creo ambas lo piensan demasiado. – Dan habló lo suficiente para que Vixen la escuchara. – nadie tiene la culpa, Vixen.

 _"Pero, sabes que fue asi."_

-Sabes… cuando planeaba empezar mi viaje, la primera cosa esperaba presentarnos y conocernos mejor. Esta… no era la primera experiencia que quería darte Vix. Yo asumo la responsabilidad. Yo cometí un grave error como tu entrenador. – Dan suspiró. Esta vez ella se guardó el silencio. - Pero sabes, si me das la oportunidad... aun siendo jóvenes… espero demostrarte que podemos llevarnos bien Vix. Veo muchas cosas geniales en ti y gran potencial como pokemon. Después de todo, Eres mi pokemon inicial… te elegí por muchas razones… pero especialmente… porque pensé que podíamos ser buenos amigos.

Dan estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

-No importa si los dos cometemos errores.

Vix se dio vuelta para evitar cruzar miradas.

"…tú también hablas demasiado" transmitió Vix timidamente... Intentando ocultar el creciente sonrojo entre las sabanas.

Dan estuvo a punto de reírse pero se tapó la boca para no despertar al Eevee que aún lucia afectada por el somnífero.

-Sin duda, encontraremos muchos amigos nuevos en nuestro viaje… - miró a Eevee. – Es la primera vez que experimento la telepatía ¿Tal vez estarás cerca de evolucionar?

"No creo. Es porque soy inteligente"

-De eso no tengo duda. – añadió. – Lo suficiente como para hacer las paces con Eevee también ¿No?

Vixen se tornó a una mirada cansada. Dan interpretó que estaba en el límite de sus poderes psíquicos, o que simplemente no querría hablar del tema.

La puerta rechino en una esquina.

-Perdón por meterme en tus pensamientos Dan – el Ranger rio. Asomado en la puerta que permanecía abierta desde el principio. No la había notado su presencia y Tomas tampoco había dicho una palabra. - ¿Ya terminaste tu monologo? Pensé que querrías levantarte.

Dan se sonrojo cuando fue detectado. Vix pretendió estar dormida.

-S-Si, ya termine… - el joven comprendió que solo él podía escucharla. Podía ser una ventaja… en la mayoría de los casos– Arriba Vix, necesito ir al baño.

-Fennekin… - se deslizó perezosa a un lado de la cama.

Dan notó las vendas en su cuerpo. El malestar era menor y el descanso definitivamente había creado resultados. Básicamente, se sentía como si un Snorlax lo hubiera aplastado. El entrenador se puso los pantalones cuando el Ranger no lo miraba y salió de la habitación. Le indicó la puerta al fondo.

Cuando Dan estuvo listo, una mesa servida de comida lo esperaba. El Houndoom descansaba en la puerta. Vix e Eevee comían a los pies del pokemon, con tazones rellenos de la comida deshidratada que Dan detestaba. Pensó en traer a Vix a la mesa, pero se guardó el deseo al desconocer las reglas del hogar.

Hecho un vistazo por la venta, aún era de día, o al menos eso creía. El viejo… reloj en la puerta marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Tomas estaba entretenido con una revista vieja que tenía una mujer con poca ropa en la portada en una pose que hizo sonrojar a Dan... el joven tragó saliva cuando el hombre bajo la revista de su rostro y lo contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo? Toma asiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duro el somnífero? – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-No demasiado, Linda suele tener un somnífero bastante potente a diferencia de otras Rosalias, pero lo controló bastante bien la dosis esta vez – El adulto canoso cambio de página. – solo fueron dos días.

"¡Dos días!" Pensó con preocupación.

-Lo suficiente para que tus moretones se deshincharan un poco. Come algo, debes tener hambre. – era verdad, sentía el estómago vacio.

Tomó la tasa de té y empezó con el tosino y pan tostado.

-Delicioso ¿verdad?

-Sí. – Dan empezó a sospechar… el hombre traía un aura inquietante.

-Debió ser una noche bastante divertida. Sin mencionar que pudiste morir o ser atacado por algún pokemon salvaje. – El anciano comenzó agravar su voz… - se lo que estás pensando, y ahora que estas un poco mejor no voy a contenerme, no, para nada. Vengo pensándolo desde que te encontré.

-Déjame explicarte…

-¿Es que eres idiota? Yo soy uno bastante grande pero tú eres nuestro líder ¿Salir por la tarde? ¿Qué demonios pensabas? No solo eso...

-¿Mi hermano sabe algo? – Dan comenzó a irritarse.

-Por supuesto que sí, él nos avisó de tu paradero y se preocupó por ti cuando supo de la tormenta. No me coloques esa cara ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una palmadita en la espalda y de vuelta al camino? Muéstrame tu pokedex.

-No tengo una. – el Profesor Lunge había olvidado darle la suya.

-¿No tienes una pokedex? ¿Qué clase de entrenador va sin una? Muéstrame tu credencial de entrenador. Si no quieres que te mande directo a la casa de tus padres, niño.

"¿Y qué sabes tú de mí?" Pensó decir, pero se contuvo. Dan la extrajo de mala gana.

-…Veo todo en orden. Realmente estas fresco en esto. Bien, mejor para ti. Puede guardarla de nuevo.

Dan masco el pan con furia. Odiaba pensarlo pero tenía razón, se había sobre confiado y por ello casi Vix... Acepto el "regaño" del viejo Ranger en parte.

-Houndoom. – el pokemon ladró a su entrenador.

-…Esta bien. – el Ranger respiró hondo. – Houndoom cree que ya captaste la idea… perdón, a veces me emociono un poco. Cosas del trabajo.

-Creo haber captado la idea cuando me trague una rama en medio de la noche – Dan añadió. Apuntando a sus vendas.

-Sin resentimientos joven, yo también cometí errores cuando recién comencé… supongo que me excedí. Después de todo, no quiero tener un Fennekin arañándome en mi cara, – el Ranger vio que Vix lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. El Eevee también parecía gruñir más adorable, que intimidante. – relajémonos un poco. Ya me saque el peso del pecho.

-Aja. – Dan se distrajo por un momento. - ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Ciudad Novarte?

"Nuestro primer objetivo y gimnasio" Pensó.

-No mucho. De hecho, pensaba llevarte a Norvarte para asegurarme de que te vean en un centro pokemon. Yo en cambio, necesito atender unos asuntos en la ciudad.

-¿No tienes que quedarte y… hacer guardia o algo?

-Puedo tomarme la molestia. Nunca pasa nada por estos lugares. Si no te molesta, claro.

-Me molesta, pero… pensándolo bien. No me molestaría si vamos volando, y esta vez sin somníferos, por favor.

El experimentado Ranger sonrió.

-Bien mañana partimos.

-Además…

-¿Además? – Tomas creía que ya pedía mucho. Tomó su taza de café y bebió un sorbo.

-Quiero desafiarte a una batalla pokemon antes de partir. – el joven dijo con total calma.

El viejo Ranger Tomas, escupió el café en su revista de modelos en bikini ante la ridícula idea. Vix dejo de comer, levantó las orejas quedándose congelada y Eevee que ya se sentía parte del equipo, abrió los ojos como platos…

-¡Houndoom! – exclamó el pokemon. Casi como una risa.

 _"Dan… ¿estás bien? El golpe en tu cabeza..."_

El joven se limitó sonreír levemente.

. . .

Espero poder seguir el ritmo de publicación o puede que Vix y me rompa el teclado. Los espero en un proximo capitulo lleno de accion y sorpresas!


	4. Aquellos que Viven en lo Salvaje

**:)**

 **Capítulo 3 –**

 **Aquellos que Viven en lo Salvaje**

-No puedo creer que se halla reído así en mi rostro ¿Quién se cree? – pateó un roca, con un gesto derrotado. Dan observaba el hogar del Ranger Tomas a una distancia donde no lo podía escuchar. – Maldita sea, tampoco es que planeaba ganar. Solo… quería aprender algo de él. ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

Vix lo hacía con maldad pura.

-Para que lo entiendas al rechazarnos y burlarse de nosotros, tu también estabas incluida Vixen.

-¿Eevee? – preguntó.

-Sí, tú también… en fin. Esto me arruina un poco los planes. – se detuvo a pensar. Aún quedaba luz y el clima era perfecto. – Bien… no queda otra opción. Vamos a practicar o algo… nuestro objetivo es ganar el próximo gimnasio. Síganme.

. . .

El refugio era un lugar pequeño, pero hermoso. Quedaba encerrado entre el espeso bosque, creando un oasis de pasto verde y relajante, la cabaña del Ranger quedaba en una esquina, junto a otras dos más pequeñas. Un rio atravesaba todo el campo, cristalino y rodeado de juncos.

-Creo que ya puedo darte un nombre Eevee. – Dan se sentó en una roca a recobrar el aliento después del largo entrenamiento. – y tengo que admitir que lo vengo pensando desde ayer.

Habían pasado las pocas horas de luz practicando con sus pokemon. Su Eevee se había mostrado bastante animada y cooperativa en el entrenamiento y por eso quería darle algo bien merecido.

-¿¡Eevee!? – el pokemon marrón saltó de emoción ante la idea de un nombre propio.

-Vix obtuvo el suyo dentro de una mochila, así que tu puedes saltar todo lo que quieras. – recordó. Vix se encontraba descansando en el pasto y ante el recuerdo le envió una mirada fulminante a su entrenador. – No me culpes, la idea era salir rápido del laboratorio… era eso o meterte en la pokebola…

Dan sabía que ella tenía razón en parte, incluso justificándose.

-Esta bien… Perdon Vix. Ahora, volviendo al tema, Mmm… ¿Qué te parecería Ellie? Es un nombre de la protagonista de una novela que leí hace mucho cuando era niño; "Torres que Derribar", trata sobre una chica que por casualidades se despide de su hogar para buscar un destino propio y nuevo… pensé en ti con la imagen ella.

Vixen parecía preocupada de repente.

-¡Eev! ¡Eev! – ella bastante inocente y obvia para expresar que quería el nombre. Dan sonreía.

-Bien, este fue fácil.

-Eev. – asintió con la cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dan cambio atención para ver a su Fennekin que lucía molesta.

-¿Sucede algo?

 _"Nada"_ transmitió el pokemon a través de su mente, cortante. Dan todavía no se acostumbraba cuando lo hacía, se sentía desnudo cada vez que Vix entraba su mente a hablarle.

"¿Nada? Una palabra nueva para mi diccionario" pensó el joven. Vix lo miró fijo, como si lo culpara. El joven temió que ella pudiera leer su mente, pero eso definitivamente quedaba fuera de los límites de Vix.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos? Ya se está oscureciendo. – indicó Dan. Ambas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Era tarde, ambos pokemon estaban cansadas tras un largo día. El entrenador había probado sus técnicas, fortalezas y debilidades, tal como su hermano una vez le había explicado. Tampoco perdió de vista la salud física de ellas, algo que siempre hacia con los antiguos Rapidash que criaba.

El Ranger Tomas les habría ofrecido una de las pequeñas cabañas del refugio y nada más. Según él, debían demostrar valerse por sí mismo como entrenador. Dan pensó que Tomas seguía siendo un idiota.

-Fen. – Vix fue la primera en liderar el paso. Ellie no se quedó atrás. A medida que pasaban frente al hogar de Tomas, un olor delicioso y cálido emanaba en su dirección. Sus pokemon tenían hambre, sobre todo por que Vix había empezado a babear.

-Cocinaré algo delicioso aquí también. No se preocupen – el joven abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

Una nube de polvo y telas de araña lo sorprendieron a Dan. Entre medio de la oscuridad, sintió algo moverse en las maderas de la cabaña.

-¡Kin! -Vix fue la primera en reaccionar ante el pokemon que se había adueñado de la casa, atacando con el movimiento que recien había dominado; ascuas. La sala se iluminó y un Spinarak salió de su nido envuelto en llamas.

-¡Mierda un bicho! – el Spinarak intentó atacar el pie del entrenador. Dan reaccionó con anticipación y lo pateó con fuerza fuera de la cabaña, pudo sentir como le quebraba algunas patas. Ellie se agachó asustada cuando salió volando por sobre su cabeza. No duró mucho, el Spinarak terminó de perecer en el pasto, mientras el fuego lo consumía. Olía como a pelo quemado, era asqueroso.

Creo… que nos pasamos un poco. – admitió mientras contemplaba el cadáver ardiente del pokemon. – lo patee bastante fuerte…

 _"Era el o nosotros. Podríamos haber muerto"_ añadió Vix, sin sentirse culpable.

-Eevee. – concordó Ellie. Quien tenía un claro temor por los insectos.

-Tal vez estas exagerando un poco… no creo que mereciera morir – se encogió de brazos. – en fin…

Dan empezó por prender las lámparas de aceite, no había electricidad. Vix también ayudó a limpiar el polvo con su cola y Ellie esperó en la entrada, reacia a ensuciarse. Cuando estuvo todo listo, la cabaña que solo constaba de cuatro paredes tomó un aire nuevo y respirable.

-Tomas me dijo que no tenía sabanas limpias así que vamos a usar las mías. – dijo. Ellie entró ahora que no había telarañas. Dan aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y obtener algo de privacidad – antes de comer, ambas necesitan un baño. Hay que sacar toda la tierra y sudor de hoy.

El Eevee sonrió y el Fennekin… retrocedió.

-Vamos solo un pequeño baño. No se preocupen tenemos agua caliente. Lo único es que vamos a tener que usar el fregadero, pero hay suficiente espacio para que puedan entrar sin problemas. Aun son pequeñas. – explicó. – iba a preguntar quién quería ir primero… pero ya veo la respuesta.

-¡Eev! ¡Eev! – Ellie levantó la patita, saltando en su lugar. Vix la miró como si estuviera molesta y Dan suspiró.

-Bien. Ven aquí. – sonrió. Llevando a Eevee a la cocina. El agua fluyó y llegó hasta el los pies de la pequeña. Ella de inmediato empezó a chapotear y jugar. - ¿Esta bien la temperatura? – Ellie asintió con ánimo. Tomó el jabón de baño que había robado de su casa antes de partir, y que probablemente Steve estaría extrañando en este preciso momento.

Las burbujas empezaron a crearse y Ellie se divirtió con ellas.

-Para ser tu primer bañó, realmente te gusta. – sonrió su entrenador. – La próxima vez veré si puedo comprarte juguetes, veo que son más de tu tipo.

¡Me estas mojando! – rio Dan cuando Ellie comenzó a sacudirse. Cuando vio que ella, con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, tenía intenciones de salta hacia él. Agarró rápidamente la toalla y alcanzo a recibirla. El peso de Ellie por poco lo hace caer.

-Eev. – rió infantilmente.

En una escapada de la situación, Dan hecho un vistazo a su Fennekin. Ella estaba enrollada y bastante entretenida mirándolo, cuando apenas cruzó las miradas ella cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida. Le parecían adorable las dulces técnicas que tenía Vix para escapar de las situaciones.

-Seca y limpia. – dejó al Eevee en la mesa. Ella de inmediato se relajó – Trata de dormirte, aun tienes que comer.

Vix… hora del baño. – su entrenado se acercó gentilmente. Con una voz calmada y repleta de tranquilidad - ¿Puedo cargarte?

Vix levantó perezosamente y vio fijamente a Dan.

 _"Yo puedo ir sola."_

El Fennekin suspiró, ella camino por si misma hasta la mesada de la cocina sin problemas. Se detuvo al contemplar el agua… un escalofrió la recorrió de solo estar allí.

-Oh vamos, no es tu funeral Vix. – agregó. - estoy seguro de que te va a encantar… te sentirás cálida, el agua te limpiara y sentirás como te relajas.

 _"Estoy bien como estoy… No voy a bañarme._ " Vix le transmitió.

-Vamos… es solo un poco de agua. – Dan trato de hablar calmó y apunto a aplacar los nervios de su pokemon. – puedes confiar en mi.

-¡Fennekin! – gritó alejándose al contacto nuevamente. A Dan le dolía justo en la estima cada vez que hacia eso.

-¿Podemos hacer un trato? – dijo al sentir que perdía la batalla esa noche. – es lo único que se me ocurre. Lo tratamos de esta manera, hoy te puedes salvar del baño, pero cuando lleguemos a Novarte, me dejaras bañarte sin ningún berrinche. ¿Te parece bien?

Vix se bajó de la mesa y volvió a la mesa, ignorándolo por completo.

-Fennekin… - dijo, y esta vez lo miró y asintió. Dan lo tomó como un trato hecho.

-Bien… Creo que puedes aguantar otro día más sin una ducha. - sonrió. – vpu a prepararles la cena. Tan solo llevara unos minutos – sonrió el entrenado mientras se alejaba la cocina y sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila.

Vixen lo observaba desde su comodidad, con cierta curiosidad. Ellie se despertó al sentir la presencia del pokemon de fuego.

- _Hola Vix._

 _-…H-Hola._ – desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Ellie se percató de la tendencia de Vix por espiar a su entrenador.

 _-¿Por qué desconfías tanto de él? Creo que se está esforzando por ganar tu agrado._ – preguntó así como se acercaba a un lado de Vix.

 _-¿Y para que quiere él mi agrado?_ – Vix apuntó. – _estoy seguro que ya le agrada a muchos otros pokemon, puedo ocuparse de ellos._

 _-E-Es que es duro verlo así… realmente algo bueno en él… aun equivocandose. Es algo nunca había experimentado… es lindo tener a alguien que cuide de ti, como una madre._

 _-Que inocente eres… pff. Los humanos siempre hacen lo mismo… él es otro humano que quiere satisfacer sus deseos usándonos y abusando de nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Entrenador no nos trata mal, hasta nos dio un nombre… yo creo que el mío es bonito._

 _-¿Acaso me importa? –_ Vixen miró a otra dirección.

 _-Te debería importar ¡Deja de actuar tan arrogante!_

 _-Tú eres la arrogante… con esas ideas tuyo._

 _-¡No, no lo soy! ¡Tú no eres la mala aquí! ¡Entrenador nos aprecia! ¡Tú no lo quieres admitir! Incluso te vi a ti esta mañana durmiendo encima de él, actúas tan rara sin razón cuando en realidad seguro que te agrada también. ¡Deja de ser tan falsa!_

 _-¿Y qué te importa a ti? Por mí no eres más que una niña mimada sin hogar, buscando en el lugar equivocado. –_ Vix estaba siendo cruel y parte de esa crueldad, para sí misma también. - _¿Acaso por eso nos seguiste? ¿Por qué no te quedo nadie detrás de la tormenta? ¿Ningún lugar a dónde regresar? Por qué no te vas esta noche mientras él duerme ¡Vete!_

 _-Y-Yo… y-yo… ¡d-déjame en p-paz!_ – Ellie quebró en un llanto y se alejó hacia la puerta. Dan de inmediato sintió el alboroto formándose a su espalda.

-No de nuevo por el amor de Arceus. Ellie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-E-Ee Ee-ev…

 _-S-Siempre es lo m-mismo… los humanos n-nos odian como siempre. Ellos solo te dan confianza_ … p-para luego herirte y a-arrebatarte todo – una herida se abrió en ella. Vix también comenzó a gemir y luego a llorar entre susurros… a diferencia de que ella ocultó sus lágrimas y su rostro bajo sus orejas.

-¿Vix, tu también? – Dan sabia cuando lo hacía. Solía tomar esa pose cuando su Fennekin estaba triste. – Pelearon de nuevo…

 _"Odio esta barrera entre idiomas"_ pensó Dan mientras reconfortaba al Eevee, que no tardó mucho en ceder y meterse debajo de sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Dan no pudo contenerse y abrazo con calidez al pokemon, tomando todo el peso que cargaba. Cuando Eevee logró calmarse, la libero mientras con una caricia en su cabeza. Ahora que podía moverse, enseguida fue hacia quien para él… necesitaba todo el tiempo, paciencia y… amor necesarios para rescatarla.

-Vix… - susurró a su oído al contemplarla.

Ella no respondió, pero podía escuchar como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas entre sollozos.

Dan sintió la olla hervir atrás suyo. Pensativo, se alejó de su Fennekin y le dio su espacio. Puso los platos en la mesa, el olor a la salsa instantánea impregnaba toda la cabaña. Cuando coló los fideos una nube de vapor humedeció el ambiente y empezó a distraer a sus pokemon... Sirvió tres porciones, abundantes, la salsa la llevó con la olla y la puso en medio de la mesa, con la esperanza de que a ambas les gustara el sabor.

-Chicas, a comer, ya está servido. – se sentía un poco tonto diciendo eso, puesto que el lugar tan pequeño hacia obvio que era hora de cenar. De todas maneras, quería romper con el silencio.

-Eevee… - respondió. Ella saltó a la mesa nuevamente, mirando de reojo a una solitaria Vix. Dan le sirvió un poco de salsa a un lado de su plato.

-Vix… - suspiró. – Le eche algunos pedacitos de papas fritas que me quedaban a tus fideos.

Vix podía ser orgullosa, pero a su estómago no podía vencerlo. Se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y empezó a comer. Dan sonrió de alivio cuando la comida parecía agradarles, le sirvió un poco más de salsa excepto a Eevee que se le costaba un poco adaptarse y se manchaba con facilidad.

-¿Esta rico no? Mi hermano siempre decía que un estómago lleno de algo delicioso, va directo al corazón… en el buen sentido.

-Eevee.

Vix asintió levemente.

-Bien… como es nuestra primera noche juntos, la oficial – pensó la terrible noche que paso bajo la lluvia por horas. – quería recordarla, con algunos regalos para empezar nuestra aventura. Así como hicieron conmigo en mi pueblo.

Ellie levantó la cabeza, aún tenía los ojos llorosos pero lucia sorprendida. Vix también cedió a curiosear, interesada.

-Para ti Ellie, algo que creo que va con tu estilo, es un pañuelo que solía usar mi mama hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tiene unos bellos dibujos de flores, creo que puedes ponértelo en el cuello así protegerás tu pelaje crema de ensuciarte. Déjame ayudarte.

El Eevee lucia emocionada, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver un pañuelo blanco bordado a mano. El pañuelo tenía dibujos de distintas flores de colores rojos, amarillos, azules y de distintos tipos. Cuando Dan se lo ató en el cuello y ella vio el detalle, una sonrisa inmensa dejo de lado el mal rato que había pasado. De inmediato fue a recostarse en su entrenador.

-Eevee…

-No hay de qué. – sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

-Vix, tengo algo para ti también. – ella levantó las orejas. – no es muy extravagante, pero tengo la esperanza de que te guste.

Dan metió la mano en su mochila, donde sacó una vara larga de color blanquecino con vetas muy sutiles que seguían todo el palo.

-Esta madera proviene de lugares profundos de Kalos. Mi ex-jefa nos trajo unos troncos para construir estancias lujosas, ella decía que esta madera era plantada y cuidada por los mismos pokemon que habitaban sus bosques. La madera es tan pura y hermosa que tiene una excelente resistencia y flexibilidad depende donde se la corte o una increíble dureza en sus troncos. Debo admitir que robe una rama pensando en tener un futuro Fennekin. – Dan le extendió la bella vara, Vix por un momento parecía indiferente, pero luego la olio con curiosidad. Como un impulso natural, la mordió y probó su sabor. Esta rama tenía un toque antiguo y dulzon al final, a Vix le encantó.

-¡Fennekin! – se alegró por su regalo.

-Bien, parece te gustó – se rió. – Incluso dicen las leyendas, que los antiguos Delphox usaban estas ramas para darles a sus crías. Los Fennekin crecían con la vara y de allí obtenían cualidades únicas que se desconocen.

 _"Gracias…"_ Vix nunca había recibido un regalo al igual que Ellie…

-También puede ser un montón de patrañas. Pero me gusta creer de todas maneras.

El entrenador se levantó; - Iré a lavar los platos.

La noche había caído tranquila, y afuera la luna entraba por las ventanas. Cuando Dan termino de limpiar, armo la cama. Con unos soplidos las luces se fueron y la cabaña se oscureció. Tanto como su Eevee y Fennekin, se recostaron al final de la bolsa de dormir del joven.

-Mmm… mañana en Norvarte veré si puedo encontrar alguna forma de romper la barreras del idioma entre nosotros. Ah, y un par de cepillos para las dos también… – Dan bostezó, mientras se sacaba los pantalones y se metía dentro de la bolsa. – Buenas noches chicas.

Ambas se despidieron...

Pasaron varios minutos… y ninguna parecía poder dormir.

La luz de la luna pasaba por la ventana hacia Vix, estaba bastante pensativa y decaída. Algo la molestaba y le punzaba su orgullo, como un aguijón aun clavado en su espalda y envenenándola poco a poco.

-Ellie… ¿Estas despierta? – preguntó entre susurros… el refugio era un lugar muy tranquilo como para escucharla.

-…Si.

-Ellie… quería...

-Vix…?

-P-perdón por decirte cosas feas Ellie. – dijo rápida.

Vix se acomodó de nuevo y ahora lista para dormir.

-No… está bien. Yo también lamento pelear contigo…

-Mmm…

. . .

Era muy temprano, Dan y sus pokemon estaban listos y desayunados ya para partir. Los aires entre su equipo estaban mucho mejor hoy, podía sentirse.

-¿Una montura? – Dan observó que el Ranger preparaba al gigantesco Salamance, bajo la primera hora del día. El joven tenía la particularidad de estar completamente despierto, ventajas de su antiguo trabajo.

-Salamance. – El pokemon, se acercó a olfatear la cabeza da Dan. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, por un momento… se sintió como una presa. Este tipo de pokemon era extremadamente raros y poderosos, incluso uno entrenado era intimidante para Dan.

-Es bastante incomodo viajar en las escamas de mi Salamance. Vamos a tardar un buen rato además. – el Ranger confesó. Apuntándolo con una de las revistas que hacían sonrojar a Dan, probablemente la leería durante el viaje y compraría algunas más en Novarte… – Bien, súbete en la parte de atrás… pon tu pie ahí, no, ahí no, en la correa. Bien ahora sube ¿Tengo que explicarlo todo?

-Cuál es tu problema… – susurró el entrenador.

-En fin…

-Vix, Ellie. Aquí. – Dan ayudó a sus pokemon a sentarse junto con él, se aseguró de tenerlas bien sujetas entre sus brazos Vix esta vez no presentó objeción, no tenía otra opción realmente de hecho, las dos parecían emocionadas, esta serían también la primera vez en volar.

Gracias a un salto ágil, que era inesperado para alguien ya rosando la tercera edad, el Ranger tomó asiento en la montura al frente. Extendió unas riendas al joven.

-Son como los cinturones de seguridad. – explicó, sin mucha vuelta. – en realidad es solo una cuerda, pero imagina que son cinturones.

-Gracias… supongo.

-Bien, reglas del viaje. – comenzó el viejo canoso, conteniendo una risa. – uno; está prohibido caerse del dragón. Dos; nada de fotos y tres; nada de andarse tocando entre ustedes tres ahí atrás mientras viajamos.

-¿Qué? – Era verdad que las tenía bastante cerca y apretadas para que no se movieran, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente. "Anciano depravado" pensó finalmente.

Salamance se alzó con una fuerza inmensa, tomando altura en unos pocos segundos. Dan sujetó fuertemente sus pokemon entre sus brazos a medida que ascendían. Cuando la velocidad del pokemon se estabilizo entre su lento y sustentos aleteo, Dan pudo aclarar su vista…

-Wow… chicas, abran los ojos.

 _"Dan…"_ transmitió la sorprendida pequeña.

-Eevee… Ee.. Ev… Eeve… - dijo Ellie.

 _"Ella dice que debe ser la primera Eevee en llegar al espacio"_ Vix se rio.

-Tú también debes ser la primera.

Fue el momento justo, en el lugar adecuado y con quien quería pasarlo. El amanecer y su alba se extendía sobre el bosque, como un mar escarlata y amarillento que poco a poco iba tomando forma en un afinar juego de luces y sombras que pintaban un cuadro que Dan aprendió que era totalmente distinto a esa altura.

-Hermoso…

-No es para tanto, niño… – dijo el Ranger con una risa altiva mientras habría su revista de chicas desnudas. – Recuerda nada de fotos.

"Ojala tuviera una cámara" pensó Dan.

. . .

 _-Todo se ven pequeño, creo que podría pisarlos con mi patita_ – conversaba Eevee a medida que Novarte aparecía a la vista, una ciudad pequeña y creada entre la naturaleza verde de los bosques y montañas. Habían pasado algunas horas y era cerca del mediodía.

 _-Es verdad… -_ observó Vix.

-¡Bajaremos en la plaza! - avisó el Ranger.

-Ya lo escucharon chicas.

El poderoso Salamance, aterrizó a un lado de una gigantesca fuente. La poca gente que caminaba por allí, se alejó rápidamente. Fue un poco brusco de parte de Tomas, pero no podía quejarse. El viejo Ranger de pelo canoso bajo de un salto al suelo de adoquines. Dan lo siguió de una forma no tan audaz, cuando logró pisar tierra firme, extendió sus brazos y bajo a cada una de ellas.

 _-Eso fue genial._ – dijo Vix. Mientras Dan se alejaba a hablar con el Tomas.

 _-¡Sí! Me encantaría repetirlo alguna vez. Es una lástima que no puedo evolucionar en un tipo volador…_

- _Seguro Dan capturara alguno o yo le puedo pedir._

 _-¿Puede hablar con él?_ – Vix nunca le había comentado… recién comenzaban a tener un dialogo tranquilo. La idea parecía interesarle bastante al pokemon marrón.

 _-Telepatía. –_ Vix señalo su cabeza con una sonrisa. _– pero es bastante cansador usarla… no puedo decirle demasiado sin marearme. –_ Vix rio.

 _¡No se van a ninguna parte!_

Repentinamente, escucharon gritar al Ranger en la distancia. Dan empezaba retroceder con una expresión confundida.

-T-Tranquilo. Déjame pensarlo un poco… maldita sea. – se alejó del Ranger. El viejo hombre lo siguió con la mirada dura y fría como una roca.

 _"¿Que sucede Dan?"_ preguntó Vix preocupada.

El anciano. De repente salió con la idea de que le paguemos el viaje, aparentemente su Salamance se lastimó en el aterrizaje por llevar tanto peso y por tanto tiempo…

 _"Mentiroso… "pensó_ Vix, el Salamance se veía en perfecto estado, incluso cuando simulaba que cojeaba.

-De todas formas nos quiere cobrar más o menos… más de la mitad del dinero que llevo ahora… - dijo. – si vivir demasiado tiempo solo te hace así de demente…

Los pasos distrajeron a Dan, y miro a su espalda. El anciano se había acercado con unos ojos astutos y un rostro avivado como él de una serpiente.

-¿Tienes suficiente para pagar? El sueldo de Ranger es horrible, no me vendría mal el dinero – ofreció el hombre canoso. – vamos niño, no tengo todo el día… si no tienes el dinero, puedo permitirte desafiarme solo por esta ocasión especial, con que me ganes será suficiente para pagarlo.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Sospecho Dan.

Incluso te daré mi pokedex como premio, si logras vencerme. – apostó el. – incluso será fácil, tus dos pokemon contra Linda, mi Roselia.

Algo lo estaba molestando demasiado, era extraño, no quería pelear, su instinto y experiencia le decía que no.

-Te daré el dinero – dijo el entrenador. Sin dudar de su decisión. – El dinero es la cosa menos importante aquí… puedes quedártelo y pagar las medicinas de tu Salamance. Deben ser caras para la cantidad que cobras…

Vix sonrió, y Ellie largo un suspiro que venía guardando, de alivio.

Dan se aceró y metió su mano en su pantalón para sacar su billetera. Pero el rostro del Ranger se transformó en una bola de furia roja.

-… ¿¡Qué!?

El ambiente se estaba tensionando, un aura oscura cayó sobre el lugar, de repente los pueblerinos habían dejado de hablar o de seguir su camino, todos lo estaban observando. Uno de ellos pareció reconocer al Ranger, y salió corriendo de inmediato. Dan tuvo otro escalofrió.

-Gracias, ya no nos molestes por favor. – Dan extendió una cantidad modesta de pokecuartos.

-… ¿te estas burlando de mí? Solo es una batalla pequeña, te ofrecí hasta un maldito premio. Tú querías desafiarme ayer, te veías tan seguro pequeño malcriado… ¿Y ahora dudas? ¿Por qué mimas tanto a tus pokemon?

-Ellas no se sienten seguras aun…

-¡Seguridad! Eso se gana en el campo de batalla, niño. – el Ranger comenzó a retroceder. Ignorando el dinero. – déjame enseñarte algo de seguridad.

-Chicas… aléjense. Esto puede ponerse feo.

-¡A la mierda con tu dinero! ¡Enséñame lo que tienes! ¡Hace años que no me dejan pelear! ¡Ya sabes… en ese bosque no pasa una mierda!

-¡Hey! ¡Cálmate! – Dan retrocedió y cubrió a sus pokemon entre sus piernas. Un calor nervioso le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio al Ranger en su arranque de furia.

El viejo Tomas saltó y se sentó en la montura de su Salamance. Con un rostro repleto de ira. El Ranger alzó su mano y apunto al entrenador.

-¡Vamos a pelear de todas formas quieras o no! ¡Y el desafiado tiene el primer movimiento! – Gritó - ¡SALMANCE! ¡HIPERRAYO!

La bola de luz caliente y llena de energía, se formó en la boca del Salamance que acató la orden de forma estricta. El joven entrenador no podía comprender las acciones irracionales y eufóricas que habían dominado al Ranger de un momento a otro, lo único que le quedaba era hacer su jugada.

-¡Vix! ¡Ellie! ¡Esquívenlo! – comandó desesperado.

A Dan se le cayó una gota de sudor fría, la luz del ataque empezó a enceguecerlo… y el frio de su cuerpo a temer en lo que se había metido.

. . .

Otro capituló más y otras aventuras ¿Que veremos la proxima vez? Pronto lo sabremos la proxima semana.


	5. La Libertad de una Promesa – Parte 1

**:)**

 **Capítulo 4 –**

 **La Libertad de una Promesa – Parte 1**

Los ojos marrones observaban claramente lo que alguna vez había sido del Ranger, el estupefacto y mal parado de Dan se preguntó quién era realmente ese hombre que montaba sobre su Salamance con tanta audacia y casi locura. Poco le importaba ahora, su principal objetivo era pensar en alguna acción; podían pelar, tratar de razonar o intentar huir… aunque esa última idea se extinguía fácilmente al ver las poderosas alas del pokemon.

Tanto como sus pokemon y él, lograron esquivar el hiperrayo que dejaron varios cráteres carbonizado en el piso. Al ver la imagen del destrozo en los adoquines de piedra, Dan tomó el único camino que podía idear en emergencias.

-¡Vix! ¡Ellie! – gritó.

El entrenador apuntó sus pokebolas, la de color pastel absorbió a Vix mientras la roja atrapó a Ellie, para luego almacenarlas en su cinto. Tan pronto como un respiró, los ojos de Dan se desviaron al Ranger que había ordenado otro hiperrayo, la boca del Salamance se iluminaba nuevamente para atacar.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me agües la fiesta! – gritó entre risas. - ¡quiero bailar con tus pokemon, no contigo!

Pensó rápido, espero a que Salamance disparara su siguiente ataque esta vez. Cuando el proyectil abruptamente estuvo a mitad de camino lo esquivó con un salto que casi sale mal y que lo llevó a sentir escalofríos en su espalda cuando el disparo paso atrás suyo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad para correr mientras el Salamance se recuperaba de sus dos ataques.

"Me dejaron solo." Pensó inquieto al ver la plaza completamente abandonada, incluso los pocos pokemon que estaban relajándose allí decidieron irse, no los culpaba. A Dan le temblaban las manos, podía sentir la inmensa presión que aquel viejo le ponía encima.

 _¡Tomas!_

Dan también atendió al llamado y giró la cabeza donde vio a una mujer de cabello rubio observándolos, tenía ojos verdes mientras vestía con una musculosa blanca ajustada y unos pantalones ligeros verde oscuro. Estaba sonriendo y claramente reconocía al Ranger Tomas. El joven pensó en correr y aprovechar el momento de distracción, pero algo lo mantuvo, sus piernas no se movían y no era por los nervios.

-¿Por qué no bajas de tu pokemon y vienes a saludarme? – dijo, alzando la manos.

-… ¿Viola? – el viejo miro hacia la mujer, tardo unos segundos en enfocarla. - ¡Viola! Perdón… estaba divirtiéndome un poco con el chico. Déjame verte de cerca, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

El anciano bajó del Salamance y para el colmo… tenía un rostro alegre, era ridículo lo fácil que podía ocultar la ira que empuñaba hace tan poco contra Dan. Con un sonrisa torpe, fue casi corriendo a ver a la chica. El Salamance no obstante no le quitaba un ojo a Dan.

-¡Hermosa Viola! – dijo el Ranger, abriendo los brazos y tomándola sin restricciones en un abrazo que ella también respondió. El viejo casi parecía aprovechar el momento para apretar el busto de la mujer contra él.

\- ¡Tomas! Un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. – se separó un poco, con una sonrisa cálida - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Viniste de visitas?

-Si… aunque en realidad solo haciendo mi trabajo, el chico ese se perdió en el bosque hace un par de días y estaba bastante golpeado. Le hice un favor y lo traje para que le prestaran asistencia médica apropiada. – se sonrojó levemente. – je… sigues creciendo bastante bien, estas hecha toda una mujer.

"¿Me estas jodiendo?" Pensó Dan, quien todavía no podía moverse, por más fuerza que usara. Lo único que veía era sus jeans apretados como si algo lo agarrara.

-¡Gracias! – sonrió la chica de ojos verdes. – siempre dices cosas tan lindas, veo que tu también te has mantenido bastante.

-Sí. - sonrió entre risas el Ranger que ahora parecía un tomate. – siempre me ejército en el Refugio.

-¿Qué te tal si vamos al gimnasio a tomar algo? Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte. Hice unos cambios y quería tu opinión profesional. – lo invitó, entrelazando su brazo con el de él. La otra mano retrocedió se acomodó delicadamente el pelo rubio de su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y-Yo.. En realidad tenia que… - miró a Dan por un segundo. Tardo un tiempo en ideárselo, pero Dan respondió fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente. – bueno… creo que puedo tomarme el tiempo ¡Guíame Viola!

-¡Perfecto!

El Ranger, sacó una de sus pokebolas y retrajo a su Salamance, que hasta ahora seguía penetrando con la mirada al joven entrenador.

-Uh, y perdón por el suelo, siempre me emociono demasiado. Soy torpe. – dijo avergonzado al ver los cráteres que se cruzaron.

-¡No hay problema! Ahora tienes que olvidarte de eso, estás conmigo y vienes conmigo, sin excusas. – sonrió mientras lo empujaba.

Poco a poco fueron alejándose de la vista de Dan, al mismo tiempo lo invadió un alivio incompresible, su cuerpo se derritió y las manos le estaban dejando de temblar. Cuando terminaron de desaparecer en la esquina de una cuadra, Dan sintió que sus piernas pudieron moverse al perder la presión que lo retenía. Aun un poco confundido y sin saber que hacer realmente de la situación.

Haunter tomó forma al frente suyo riéndose y sacando su larga lengua al ver la reacción del entrenador. El pokemon violeta oscuro, mostró sus manos como si estuviera excusándose.

-Haunter… – confesó sombríamente.

-¿Qué? – temió Dan.

-Bien hecho, Ruko. – una voz provino de su izquierda.

Era un chico más o menos de su misma edad que salía de un pasillo. Portaba una mochila y calzado naranja, iba vestido con unos pantalones de tela y un buso elegante color gris sencillo que parecía bastante caro. Bajo su mirada azulada traía una sonrisa de labios anchos. El chico se rasco la cabeza frondosa de pelos negros.

–Hola. – extendió su mano, Dan respondió el gesto. - Ya era hora de que se fueran, mi Haunter se estaba aburriendo bastante.

A Dan le pico la curiosidad al pensar en la idea de un Haunter aburrido.

-No entiendo… ¿C-Co..? Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar.

-Perdón, mamá diría que me faltan modales. Me llamo Jonás. – su voz tenía algo bastante peculiar. Sonaba como si estuviera resfriado. – Me tome la molestia de meterme, tenía que mantenerte ahí, de otra forma ibas a provocar a su Salamance y peor aún… al Ranger ese. Lo mejor era esperar y que Viola se lo llevara bien lejos.

-…Okey… gracias. – suspiró, entendiendo las buenas intenciones. – por un momento no sabía que pensar... En general mi instinto me dice que no hacerle frente a un dragón de tres metros de largo que lanza rayos. Me asusto que no me reaccionaran las piernas.

-Te veías bastante gracioso. – Jonás admitió con una risa. - ¿no quieres ir a un centro pokemon? Ya creo que puedes tranquilizarte, ya no tendrás que ver a Tomas. – el chico volvió a rascarse cuando Dan reaccionó ante el nombre. – si… lo conozco un poco. Lo importante es que con algo de suerte capaz ¡se olvide rápido de ti!

-Haun… - apareció de nuevo a un lado, riéndose. Su entrenador lo encerró en su pokebola.

-Ahora no Ruko. Basta de bromas.

Dan estuvo de acuerdo con ir. Él chico que aparentaba ser un entrenador, marcó el paso por la calle que de a poco parecía volver a la normalidad. Los pokemon regresaban y los habitantes salían de los edificios. Poco a poco Dan fue atrayendo la atención, unos lo miraban de forma curiosa y otros… con un incomprensible desprecio en sus rostros, algo que lo empezó a incomodar rápidamente, no solo eso, si no los susurros detrás de él. Seguro lo veían como el causante del incidente, y la culpa y la responsabilidad le decía que en parte lo era.

-No les prestes atención. – Jonás percibió la situación. – el pueblo no es muy grande y así de cerrados son muchos de sus habitantes. Como mamá diría, tienes que tener piel Garchomp.

-No la primera impresión que quería lograr. – dijo. – pero es buen consejo.

-El centro pokemon está aquí cerca. Hablaremos más tranquilos ahí dentro.

. . .

El centro pokemon era un lugar agradable y grande, pero estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción por algunas personas. La sala estaba limpia y olía a perfume, en lo primero que pensó Dan al sentirse seguro fue en liberar a sus pokemon. Ambas salieron con un rayo de luz.

-¿Eevee? – se paró nerviosa.

-¡Fen! – Vix era la más alterada… pero cuando vieron a su entrenador sus expresiones fueron ablandándose.

"¿Qué paso Dan? ¿Dónde estamos?" Ella fue la primera en acercarse al joven. Jonás sonrió de fascinación al ver los dos pokemon. Dan se arrodilló para estar más a la altura de ellas.

-Estamos bien, ya no hay peligro. – confortó a sus pokemon y le dio una pequeña palmadita a Vix, teniendo en cuenta su estado. Vixen desvió su atención al chico que era todo sonrisas. – oh, bueno, él es Jonás, nos ayudó junto a su Haunter a llegar aqui.

-¡Hola! – saludo, haciendo el gesto con su mano. - ¡Que lindos pokemon!

Vix miró desconfiada y luego se prestó a ignorarlo, tampoco pareció molestarle su presencia. En cambio, Ellie que aún no comprendía muy bien, lo saludo alzando la patita, pero de todas formas le daba más curiosidad el lugar extraño que estaba ahora, que el chico. A los pocos segundos, Ellie comenzó a explorar el centro para luego ser seguida por Vix, quien se reservaba un poco más y no quería perecer muy fisgona.

-Apenas empezaste. – observó Jonás. – fue una buena decisión guardar tus pokemon allí atrás… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Dan Marshall. Si, somos solamente tres por ahora, pero estoy en búsqueda de seguir agrandando mi equipo cuando tenga la oportunidad. Este es el primer gimnasio al que iba a visitar, bueno, antes del incidente.

-Si… es curioso que te hayas encontrado con Tomas. Casi no suele ir nadie al Refugio excepto para reaprovisionar, podría decirse en años. – el rostro suave del chico dejó de sonreír.

-¿Quién es realmente ese tipo? – Dan soltó la pregunta que tanto le pesaba. - ¿Tiene algún problema o algo?

-Ranger Tomas Aranda… bueno, lo conozco muy poco personalmente. Pero siempre que viví aquí, todo el mundo siempre supo algo de él. Mamá y mis tías me contaron que en realidad no es un Ranger de verdad, al le gusta pensar que es uno. Decían que se retiró hace ya mucho como entrenador. Algo que sí es seguro y que yo mismo confirme; Tomas es un ex-campeón de la liga de nuestra región, uno muy antiguo y olvidado.

-¿Ex-campeón? Querido Arceus… donde nos metimos. – Dan tenía sus sospechas del alto nivel de Tomas, pero eso era demasiado. - Dime que conserva algo de cordura al menos. Un poco más y casi nos mata a los tres ¿Viste el suelo de la plaza? Yo vi mi cabeza hecha trocitos como el piso.

-Tomas tiene una historia demasiado larga y triste detrás de él como para contarla siempre me dijo mamá. Te puedo decir que él mismo se fue al Refugio antes de que yo naciera, para evitar estar con otras personas. – Jonás levantó la cabeza y fue a buscar asiento en una de las ventanas. – como te dije, aquí casi todo el mundo lo conoce y a sus rabietas. Siempre que viene pasa algo entretenido, la gente suele quejarse de él pero yo creo que es bueno en su corazón. Escuche la conversación entre él y Viola y decía que te había ayudado.

-Bueno, él nos encontró en aquel bosque y nos llevó al Refugio, debo admitirlo.

-Ves, todos tiene algo bueno. Es casi como un ídolo para mi aquí, tendríamos hacerle una estatua y poner las reglas que mi mamá me enseño de él en su mural.

-¿Reglas? ¿Cuáles? – Dan le interesaba saberlo, por si las dudas.

-Veras, Tomas es muy rencoroso como te has dado cuenta, y no se toma nada a la ligera, incluso bromear con él es difícil sin que salga mal, así que a mi Roku probablemente se lo coma con la ensalada. Como tú puedas, siempre trata de llevarle la corriente o intenta distraerlo. Es viejo, pero no demasiado. Además, a mí me gusta pensar que él tiene la capacidad de vencer a los mejores entrenadores de Kalos, aun con sus viejos pokemon.

-En verdad… gracias por hacérmelo saber.

-No hay de qué ¿No tienes mucho de pueblo verdad? –sonrió con picardía.

-No. Vengo de unos campos al sur, está bastante lejos de aquí y muy poca gente y noticias llegan donde vivía.

-Genial. – exclamó con una sonrisa. El chico de labios carnosos tenía algo en mente, y era lo bastante obvio como para detectarlo.

Dan compartió la sonrisa y se dedicó a contemplar a sus pokemon. Ellie y Vix parecían que estaban jugando… era extraño, era la primera vez que veía a Vix tan relajada. Esa imagen le llego como un cálido abrigo en invierno.

-Son bastante divertidas. – dijo Jonás, levantándose. – bien, te aconsejo que te quedes el resto del día aquí, la enfermera puede darte una habitación aquí al lado, no hay muchos visitantes últimamente así que debe estar libre. No te preocupes yo lo pago. – tanta amabilidad hacía sospechar a Dan. – Yo me tengo que ir a casa, otra cosa. No le digas a nadie que te ayude si te preguntan.

-N-No sé qué decir. – confesó. – gracias por todo.

-Con suerte mañana Viola estará libre y podrás desafiarla. Recuerda no ir al gimnasio antes. Ya sabes, Tomas puede acordarse de ti y empezar todo de nuevo…

El joven de pelo oscuro se alejó animado y una expresión en su rostro. Casi a los saltos, fue a la puerta que se abrió por si sola.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!

-Hasta la próxima. Gracias.

El joven entrenador, respiró profundamente y fue al mostrador que rodeaba toda la recepción. No había nadie que lo atendiera. Suspiró y le dedicó un pensamiento a su hogar. Casi con nostalgia, se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermano o aquel viejo Luxray. Probablemente ellos no esperarían verlo en este estado, sucio, cansado, pero con los mismos ánimos y motivación desde el primer día. Ser entrenador tenía un parte extenuante, pero el encanto lo encontró mientras veía Ellie y Vix jugar.

" _Hey, Dan"_ La voz atravesó su mente y despertó a la realidad. Vix estaba a su derecha mirándolo como si esperara algo _"Dame mi ramita"._

Había recordado que se la había guardado a ella para evitar que se cayera en el vuelo y la perdieran para siempre en el bosque.

-Aquí está. – la sacó de la mochila. Esa mochila parecía estar adherida a su espalda como una parte más de su cuerpo a esta altura. Una parte muy útil. - ¿Quieres masticarla?

Vix tomó el objeto blanquecino en su boca y negó. La rama era aún demasiado grande para ella, pero solo sería mientras siguiera como un Fennekin. Era dulce verla emocionada mientras llevaba el objeto, por lo que veía, Vixen quería enseñársela a Ellie. El Eevee la esperó asombrada cuando Vix comenzó a hablarle entre suaves ladridos y gestos. En un momento, Vix comenzó a morder la punta de la rama, y le hizo un gesto para que Ellie lo intentara. El pokemon marrón mordisqueo un poco de la otra punta, pero parecía que algo no cuadraba en ella, porque Ellie retrocedió e inclino su cabeza a un lado desentendida.

-Perdón por la tardanza. – una voz femenina se excusó. Dan le dio su atención y era una enfermera con el uniforme blanco y rosa. – suelo limpiar a estas horas, mi Audino está tomando su descanso además. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hola, sí. Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche. – Dan se recostó los codos nuevamente en el mostrador rojo. – y si pudieras chequearlas a ellas.

-Por supuesto, tengo una habitación libre ¿tienen hambre? – preguntó observando como Vix y Ellie seguían intercambiando palabras y juegos.

-Sí gracias, pero primero me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo a ellas antes de comer.

-Claro que si, como no. Dame un segundo.

-¡Vix! ¡Ellie! – llamó la atención.

Vix fue la primera en llegar, correteando con su rama en la boca, Ellie intentó alcanzarla pero no fue tan rápida.

-¿Fenne? – preguntó Vix.

-Voy a dejarlas un momento con la enfermera, ella va a ver la salud de las dos. No creo que sea mucho tiempo. – dijo siendo comprensivo. Ellie parecía desilusionarse. - pueden seguir jugando después de que termine.

 _"… ¿Tengo que ir yo también?"_ con un esfuerzo transmitió a su entrenador, el desánimo fluía en la conexión mental.

-Si ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le susurró, no quería ser obvio en que estaban usando telepatía. Vix se lo pensó por un momento… pero luego asintió.

-Perdón, pero ella tiene que venir sola. – reconoció la misma voz de Joy a su espalda. – no será demasiado, podrás ver a tu entrenador rápido. Adentro es un lugar esterilizado, donde no queremos muchas distracciones.

-…Vix. – Dan podía reconocer la molestia de Vix fácilmente. Aceptó con una gran carga encima. La enfermera había traído un carrito de metal frio al tacto donde podían subirse Ellie y Vix. Dan las ayudo a ambas y una vez arriba, la enfermera se retiró por la puerta detrás del mostrador. Sus pokemon no quitaron la mirada del joven, vio como Vix susurraba algo inaudible a esa distancia.

-Espere. – detuvo a la enfermera.

-¿y ahora? – las interrupciones le molestaba.

Dan tuvo el atrevimiento de pasar del otro lado del mostrador.

-E-eh… solo quería decirle que tenga cuidado con mi Fennekin. Ella no está acostumbrada al contacto humano. Trate de mantenerlo al mínimo, solo quiero saber su salud… – susurró, los ojos de sus pokemon estaban posados sobre él. – de hecho, vamos a saltarnos el examen en ella esta vez, creo que es lo mejor.

-Van a estar bien, cariño. – sonrió la enfermera, sacándole su pokemon de su alcance. – espera aquí y las veras pronto.

Dan sabia tenía razón y que era por el cuidado de ella. No quería dejarla con cualquier extraña, no le importaba si era en un centro pokemon. No podía ignorar la angustia o las reacciones violentas que Vixen pasaba cada vez que alguien la tocaba demasiado. Insatisfecho, y mordiéndose el labio, el entrenador fue a una de las sillas para sentarse y comenzar la espera.

Se hizo bastante largo, habían pasado más de una hora y todavía no salían. Esto le carcomía lentamente su paciencia pero finalmente sonrió al instante que vio salir a la enfermera. La sonrisa se le borro enseguida al ver a Vix tensa y con ojos desconfiados. Ellie no parecía estar demasiado afectada, pero de todas maneras se mordió el labio y apretó el puño.

-Vix…

-Tuve algunos problemas. – siseó. La enfermera que era toda sonrisas y confianza se había sacado el velo. – mira.

Mostró ambos brazos cubiertos de vendas, en lo que supuso que fueron arañazos.

-Te advertí de que no la tocaras demasiado. – argumento Dan, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Es que acaso no escuchas a los entrenadores? ¿Qué paso ahí dentro?

-Eso se lo reserva el centro pokemon… tu Eevee no presenta problemas, tal vez un poco de hiperactividad debido a su joven edad y el crecimiento que está pasando. Con este Fennekin no tuve forma ¿sigue siendo salvaje o algo? ¿De dónde la sacaste? – exclamó, irritada. - ¿no me digas que lo robaste? – la mirada despectiva era obvia. Lo recorrió por todos lados, y justo en este momento Dan no estaba precisamente muy prolijo, con la ropa vieja y sucia.

\- ¿Qué? – Dan había pasado un día tensó en su mayoría, no tenía ganas de seguir tolerando. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?

-Este. – volvió a mostrar las heridas.

-Eso es porque no me escuchaste, yo había dicho que esta vez no con ella y tú te confiaste ¡Si tuvieras...!-. – Dan había dirigido solo un segundo su atención a sus pokemon y solo un segundo fue necesario para sentir una traba en sus palabras. Ellie y Vix tenía unos ojos asustados, pudo identificar que había empezado a levantar la voz y rozar con gritos. Dan podía tener un carácter fuerte a veces… pero frente a sus pokemon, prefería guardárselo y comerse su palabras. -…olvídelo. Lamento lo sucedido.

-… ¿Todavía quieres la habitación? – preguntó, cruzada de brazos.

-Si, por favor. Todos estamos cansados, tuvimos un día largo.

La enfermera sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-Aquí afuera, ve a la derecha y el primer edificio pintado de marrón oscuro que está al lado, segundo piso, la puerta amarilla, tiene un cartel "temporal" dice. Puedes pagarme mañana… voy a tenerte un ojos encima.

-Vix, Ellie. Vamos.

-Puedes irte. – dijo cortante. – esto va dejarme marcas… pff…

. . .

 _-Ella dijo que tenía comida para nosotros… -_ recordó Ellie, agachando las orejas.

Vix bajó la mirada, mientras seguían a Dan en el edificio donde dormirían.

 _-Entrenador nos dará algo que nos hará sentir mejor Vix, pronto no estarás triste. –_ le dijo.

Los escalones fueron un poco difíciles por si solas, pero llegaron hasta el segundo piso del edificio. La madera rechinaba por doquier pero parecía firme, Dan usó la llave en la puerta amarilla que decía "temporario", la cerradura malgastada se quejó a medida que destrababa su mecanismo y permitía empujar la perilla.

-Bien… pueden relajarse aquí. – dijo Dan. Colgando su mochila en el perchero.

La habitación estaba limpia y parecía que la limpiaban ocasionalmente, el papel tapiz blanco de las paredes estaba empezando a despegarse pero seguía sano. Había dos camas en la habitación con sabanas azules limpias y la ventana al fondo del cuarto tenía una linda vista de la calle, los edificios y las puntas de las montañas.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas, ahora regresó. – les avisó mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Vix se preguntó si seguía enojado, y no lo culpaba – traten de no hacer demasiadas travesuras. – sonrió.

. . .

La habitación tomaba un aire bastante solitario cuando Dan se fue, Ellie ya había aprovechado de escogerse una de las camas y relajarse, ella giraba en círculos hasta que encontró la posición que le gustaba y se recostó. Vix sin embargo, observaba la puerta con detenimiento.

 _-¿A dónde habrá ido?_ – Ellie preguntó en voz alta. Lo suficiente para que Vix pudiera responderle. _\- ¿Vix?_

 _-No sé._ – respondió, sin muchos ánimos.

 _-… ¿Estas bien? –_ su voz adquirió timidez. _– te veías bastante enojada cuando la mujer hizo… eso…_

 _-No, no estoy bien Ellie._ – dijo. – _tan solo necesito un poco de espacio._

 _-Bueno…_ \- respondió. Un poco decepcionada del humor de su reciente amiga. – _puedo esperar. Que descanses Vix._

Vix se retiró a una de las esquinas de la habitación y descansó contra la pared. Aun le temblaban las patas debido a los nervios que tanto le costaba controlar. El tacto brusco y torpe de la enfermera inexperta la había hecho reaccionar violentamente casi por naturaleza, y por poco no la prendió en llamas, como una vez experimentó el Investigador Lunge.

Nunca había sido su verdadera intención lastimarla, no después de… algo que le costaba admitir o siquiera entender; Vix quería a buscar el agrado de Dan a su ritmo. Sentía una terrible culpa, no solo por ella… si no por avergonzar a su entrenador y a Ellie.

El corazón de Vixen era un lugar complicado, algunos días más, otros no tanto. Sus recuerdos lo hacían que ese corazón se endureciera más. Ella había empezado a creer que allí solo podía habitar cosas malas, cosas que no podía olvidar y la seguirían acosando hasta el final de sus días. Cuando le pasaban estas cosas, era casi imposible ver algo bueno en ella por si misma.

Ahora era cuando un terrible recuerdo y hecho venia hacia ella. Uno triste, reciente y que la había tenido llevándola de entrenador a entrenador los últimos años. Dan no lo sabía… y tampoco planeaba contárselo.

Vix se preguntó, si Dan haría lo mismo con ella. A este punto era esperable, los humanos la volverían a ponerla en la ruleta para que otro niño la tuviera.

Tan solo para volver a ser rechazada. Como siempre.

. . .

El entrenador de ojos marrones y mirada cansada, regresó con bolsas blancas en sus manos. Entró en silencio y lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Como sus sospechas lo decían, Ellie estaba durmiendo y no solo ella si no que Vixen también. Fue choque triste para él verla dormir en un lugar tan apartado y frio para un pokemon como ella. El entrenador apoyó las bolsas de plástico con cuidado en la cama y fue a observar a su pokemon.

Vix no se había bañado desde la primera que la tuvo en consigo, y se veía terrible a sus ojos. Su pelaje era disparejo y enredado en varias partes se podía ver el polvo ensuciarle los bellos colores que ella tenía. La cola de Vixen era lo peor, una maraña de pelos sin un destinó y origen claro, que no era más que una bola gigante.

"Soy un entrenador… terrible." Pensó en su frustración. Le dolía profundamente verla en ese estado, como si estuviera abandonada, con la dificultad de ella para adaptarse y el constante desgaste que le causaba no poder encontrar una solución directa, era algo que se estaba volviendo como una enfermedad en Dan.

Lo único que podía agradecer, es que pudo ayudar a Vix en conseguir una amiga con quien jugar como Ellie y que ya no le reservara tanto miedo a él. No obstante, no era suficiente. Nunca lo seria, no hasta verla feliz y plena.

Dan era un entrenador, uno con falta de experiencia, joven y con errores, pero uno al final. Internamente, se prometió ser fuerte por sus pokemon. Una de sus metas principales, y la primera cuando salió de casa era buscar amigos en sus pokemon, no tanto las victorias o gloria. Dan daría lo mejor, y lo mejor significaba, toda su dedicación.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, Dan retiro una de las sabanas de su mochila, una suave y de color naranja. Con ella cubrió a Vixen, así no sufriría de la fría habitación que carecía de calefacción. También tomó otra y la envolvió a Ellie.

-Mucho mejor. – susurró satisfecho. Se dirigió a la cama y tomó asiento para revisar todo lo que había comprado.

"Esperemos que estas funcionen… "Se limitó a observar el objeto similar a un collar que aparentemente aclamaba ser uno de los traductores. Era bastante rustico y el único tipo que tenían en la tienda, según el vendedor era uno de los primeros modelos en salir. Dan se moría por usarlo.

Dan se detuvo de organizar cuando escuchó pasos ligeros y su pokemon de tipo fuego apareció frente a él mientras arrastraba la sabana en su espalda dorada. Ella venia soñolienta y tristona.

-Vix… perdón por despertarte. – se disculpó. – Vuelve a dormir, te ves cansada. Puedes venir aquí o con Ellie, el piso es demasiado frio para siestas.

Vix se sentó frente a él, mirándolo fijo. Eso solo logró preocuparlo más.

Dan hizo a un lado todas las cosas de la cama y con unas palmaditas en la cama, invitó a Vix, sonriendo levemente.

-Vix ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

El Fennekin se acercó con la cabeza decaída y saltó a la cama, ubicándose a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó, acostumbrándose a la telepatía de Vix. Pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

-Fenne. – respondió Vix. Intrigándolo aun más.

-Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Me permitirías examinarte? Tan solo un poco, quiero ver si no te hiciste daño. – dijo con honestidad y tranquilidad. – o esa enferma te lastimo.

El ambiente del dormitorio era calmo, la luz apenas entraba por la ventana y no de forma directa sobre ellos. Creando un lugar a gusto, apacible y muy silencioso a excepción de la dulce respiración de Ellie en la cama.

-Fennekin… - susurró.

-No tienes aceptar si no estás de humor. Puedo ser paciente, lo dejaremos para otro momento…

Dan seguía confiando en ella… Vix asintió, y dio unos pasos más cercanos a su alegre entrenador.

-Bien… veamos, a-aquí voy… – susurró, lo suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Dan empezó con una mano, posándose en la espalda de Vix. Ella tembló por un segundo cuando sintió el tacto, pero solo fue a la primera vez. El joven de ojos marrones no quitaba el cariño en sus acciones. Dan la acaricio y el polvo salió volando cuando la palmeo suavemente.

-No dudes en decirme si te duele algo. – añadió Dan. – Tal vez aun quede alguna secuela de algún golpe durante la tormenta. Aunque en el entrenamiento parecías bien, nunca está mal asegurarse.

-Mm… - Vix asintió cerrando sus ojos.

-Un poco aquí atrás de la cabeza… - Dan fue presionando con suavidad en búsqueda de alguna magulladura o musculo tensionado. – veamos las patitas.

Vix le permitió que las fuera levantando una por una. En la base de sus patas aún tenían algo de barro metido entre los dedos, las garras parecían estar creciendo bien y se mantenían afiladas, definitivamente podían hacer cortes profundos.

-Veamos ese estómago. – Dan tanteo la base del pecho de Vix y luego fue bajando. Vix esta vez empezó a incomodarse, estaba en un terreno demasiado íntimo para ella. El entrenador entendió y se detuvo.

Hasta ahora Vixen no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba roja como un tomate y sentía la temperatura subir. Tenía vergüenza naturalmente, y cuando Dan había tocado debajo de su estómago algunas cosquillas habían aparecido haciéndola sonreír por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo. Se había aliviado cuando Dan se detuvo.

-No quiero ser demasiado invasivo, así saltare la parte de atrás. Tan solo, dime si sientes que algo te moleste. – Dan sonrió. – estas bastante bien. Solo un poco sucia, pero sigues bella. No me quiero imaginar cuando tomes un baño – rio.

-Fen… - ella lo recordó el día anterior.

-Bueno, creo que solo queda una cosa más. Cierra los ojos por un segundo, esta es una sorpresa. – el joven sonrió amablemente. Vix no entendía lo que era una sorpresa. - ¿confías en mí?

Vix ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía. Si hubiera sido el Fennekin que siempre fue, se hubiera negado y luego ido a holgazanear a algún lado, o en el peor de los casos burlarse de su entrenador. Sin embargo, Vix aceptó y cerró sus ojos…

En la oscuridad de sus parpados y esperando lo que sea que viniera… percibió algo extraño tocarla… como cientos de pequeñas garritas suaves tocar su pelaje y fluir su pelo en una sola dirección. Algunas la rascaban agradablemente su piel. No solo eso, el barro seco y la suciedad se iban de a poco, atrayendo una sensación cómoda nuevamente con su cuerpo. Vix no tardó en relajarse, y se recostó en la cama mientras dejaba que esta extraña nueva experiencia continuara…

-¿Es la primera vez que alguien te cepilla?

Vix asintió, sonrojada… Esto atraía a la luz una memoria dulce y muy atesorada en su corazón… una que se perdía en la oscuridad; Era ella, muy de pequeña, su madre la estaba acicalando con su lengua…

-Vixen. Ya no tienes por qué estar asustada. Deja que yo cargue con ese miedo. – el cepillo tomó un nuevo rumbo. – no quiero que te aparte así... Soy tu entrenador, pero antes que eso soy un amigo, uno que quiere verte bien.

Vix agacho sus largas orejas, ella recostó el mentón en la cama al sentir que no podía controlar sus quebradizos labios.

-¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Dan.

Vix asintió tímidamente.

-A mí también me gusta cepillarte. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Con el tiempo, Vix, vas a comprender que el contacto con otros no siempre es malo. Va a llegar el momento que parece que siempre te va a hacer falta. Una vez cuando lo sientes, no quieres dejar de sentirlo nunca más... es algo que aprendí.

Vix levantó una oreja.

-En un principio cuando me sentía triste, él siempre tenía el buen humor para ir y mostrarme su cariño. Es un Luxray, la estática de su pelaje siempre me terminaba haciéndome reír cuando iba a animarme. Esos eran sus abrazos. Abrazo… suena cursi, pero es realmente genial… Voy a cepillar tu cola.

Comenzó por hacer largas cepilladas en la cola bicolor.

-Así que… como yo fui animado en aquellos momentos tristes… Puedes contar conmigo y compartir esa carga. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Vixen no sabía que decir. Pasaron unos minutos mientras Dan cepillaba a su pokemon con calma y dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara. De a poco, Vix notó que su pelaje se veía y se sentía de maravilla.

 _"Dan"_

Él se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Vix. Era como la música que le gustaba para su mente, la voz suave, dolida y pequeña de su pokemon. Deseaba tanto escucharla, que no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Si?

Vix paso a paso se hizo un espacio cerca de su entrenador, sus profundos ojos carmesís… que le pedían, le dijeron lo que ella no necesitaba decir con palabras.

El joven, en medio de la sombra y de cerca de un sol anaranjado que moría por la ventana. Extendió sus manos y primero levantó lleno de cuidado a Vix. Sus brazos se empezaron a cerrar en torno a su pequeño cuerpo, recostándola a un lado de su rostro. Su respiración alargó su ritmo… el pelaje de Vix era hermoso al tacto, con un cuidado gentil termino de cerrar su cuerpo entorno a ella.

En ese abrazo había mucho mezclado. Un torrente que se empezó a fluir en libertad cuando ambos corazones se juntaron, fluyo perdón, compresión, consuelo… y una última cosa… algo familiar que Vix ya había sentido aquella tormentosa noche. Era algo cálido que te atravesaba de lado a lado fácilmente, indescriptible para ella… tal vez era eso a lo que se refería Dan con lo de volverse adicto.

Sin comprenderlo completamente…. Vix sentía como si su mundo se quebrara, y todo este nuevo sentimiento se reconstruía entremedio de las piezas rotas. Algunas lágrimas debían salir... eran demasiado pesadas en sus ojos. El Fennekin terminó por relajar su cuerpo y cayo cautivada bajo los brazos de su entrenador.

Dentro de la mente de Vix, pensó en preguntarle a Dan si le prometía nunca abandonarla… quiera tener esa seguridad en él. No obstante… esa pregunta aun le costaba demasiado sacarla en palabras. La dejaría a un lado por ahora.

El abrazo duro un largo minuto en lo que tardo Vix en calmarse. Su nuevo amigo tenia razón, Vix sentía como si algo la hubiera liberado de un peso enorme. Entre sonrojos, podía sentir como si pudiera volar en ese mismo momento, como aquel Salamance, y poder llegar a las estrellas. Era genial.

-Creo que ahora entiendes lo mucho que habla el contacto. – sonrió Dan, con la voz profunda y rasposa.

"Si…" Vix asintió contenta. "Uh… Dan"

-¿Que sucede?

"Nunca esperaba decirte esto… pero siento que viene de nuevo…" Vix dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué viene? – le pico la intriga a su entrenador.

 _"…siempre retuve este momento… evitándolo desde hace mucho…."_ continuó. " _Hasta ahora no había querido…"_

-Sigo sin entender. – admitió Dan entre una sonrisa.

" _Dan. Ya quiero evolucionar"._

Dan abrió la boca atónito a este punto y luego sonrió ampliamente… Vix tendrías sus razones para haber evitado evolucionar hasta ahora, un enorme agradecimiento vino a su entrenador por permitirle tal honor.

"H-Hay algo que me hace querer evolucionar ahora… n-no lo sé." Añadió en su momento de valentía.

. . .

Al final termino siendo extra largo :) . Espero que lo disfruten, el proximo capitulo esperen nuevas sorpresas y desafios para nuestros amigos... Hasta la proxima, con la siguiente parte del capitulo 4 Sigan en sintonia :D


	6. La Libertad de una Promesa – Parte 2

**:)**

 **Capítulo 4  
**

 **La Libertad de una Promesa – Parte 2**

Esa noche, Tomas Aranda, disfrutaba de una cena de sus cosas favoritas. Tenía huevos, carne, una taza de manzanilla y unas buenas revistas de chicas rubias bastante lindas y bien sustentadas que había conseguido en una tienda. Un televisor estaba prendido en el departamento que Viola le había prestado, y era un programa sobre la vida cotidiana con los pokemon y algo que parecía el club de fans de los Eevee.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Domesticando a tu pokemon? – dijo bastante aburrido. El viejo no tenía televisores en el Refugio, y menos este tipo de programación infantil. - ¿Cómo demonios se apaga esta cosa?

Empezó apretar los botones del control, intentando adivinar. Le cambio el volumen, la imagen y variedad de cosas raras que aparecieron en la tele, pero no las captaba. Uno de los botones, hizo que la tele cambiara de canal.

-¿He? – se quejó con la voz rasposa y vieja, la imagen mostraba un estadio. Una escena de lo que parecía una especie de novela. Dos entrenadores parecían haberse enfrentado a una larga y dura batalla donde ninguno parecía ganador.

- _Toma._ – dijo uno de los personajes vestido de rojo, lanzando una pokebola.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el otro de color azul, con una pésima actuación que de todas formas convencía a Tomas.

 _-Te enfrentaras conmigo cuando logres entrenarlo. Hasta entonces no eres digno_. – señaló al cielo lleno de estrellas, dramáticamente. - _¡Veremos si eres digno de mi desafío! ¡Nos volveremos a enfrentar! ¡Hasta pronto!_

El personaje saco una especie de capa, también roja, y con una bomba de humo rojo y grandes efectos especiales desapareció. Dejando al entrenador azul, totalmente cautivado.

 _-¡Rojo!_ – apretó el puño… lleno de determinación. _\- ¡La próxima vez te derrotare con tu propio pokemon! ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!_

El programa se terminó cuando la música nostálgica se reprodujo mientras los créditos bajaban por la pantalla. Tomas parecía cautivado por las imágenes, su rostro estaba penetrado en la pantalla.

El viejo Tomas liberó a su Rosalía de su pokebola.

-Ro. – saludó cordialmente.

-Linda, ¿Cuándo fue mi última batalla? – dijo, sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

Su pokemon comenzó a hacer algo fascinante con sus hojas, creando distintos ruidos y sonidos como si estuviera hablando en un idioma totalmente nuevo y complicado.

Una sonrisa quebrada y ojos iluminados de motivación estallaron en el viejo hombre canoso y maltrecho.

El "Ranger" Tomas tenía una idea.

. . .

La noche vino rápido sobre él y sus pokemon. El cansancio acumulado del viaje necesitaba horas extras de sueño y Dan lo sabía perfectamente. Una lástima que no era su caso.

Lo poco que quedaba de Dan yacía en su cama. Tenía frio, había perdido las frazadas gruesas y solo se había quedado con la fina sabana para protegerlo de la helada mañana.

Era entendible, había tenido una noche inquieta debido a las ansias. Hoy enfrentaría a Viola, algo que lo hacía pensar, y Vix quería evolucionar, algo que lo ponía aún más ansioso. Quería dar lo mejor de él este día y había pensado toda la noche en cómo hacerlo. Ahora que contaba con la confianza de ambos pokemon, no los podía defraudar.

Se giró a un lado y miró a Vix descansar junto con Eevee en la otra cama. Ellas habían aprovechado para hacerse un nido de cobijas con sus sabanas. Se veían apacibles y sus respiraciones tranquilas le llenaban el corazón de confianza.

Aunque de mal humor, Dan se levantó al sentir que no podía aguantar más tiempo acostado. Era una mañana bastante fría y le salía vapor al respirar. Dan probablemente se hubiera resfriado a este punto si no fuera por su buena resistencia natural.

El joven se puso unos pantalones gruesos y el viejo abrigo marrón de viaje.

"Bien, hoy es el gran día" Pensó. El joven se las arregló para ordenar su cama y salir en silencio absoluto, dejando la habitación cerrada tras suyo.

Al salir del edificio, la calle carecía de gente y se sentía agradable para alguien que acostumbraba a estar solo la mayoría del tiempo. La brisa helada lo atravesó hasta los huesos. Con una nube de vapor en su boca empezó a caminar por la vereda, donde los edificios aun carecían de color ante la falta del sol.

Dan estaba seguro que no había nadie en la calle. Hasta que pudo divisar una chica rubia, vestida con elegancia en una esquina. Al detectarla, sintió que lo estaba observando detenidamente.

"¿Tendré algo raro?" Se preguntó en su interior.

La joven desapareció en un parpadeo. Confundiéndolo aún más.

-Estoy viendo cosas… - susurró entre el vapor de sus palabras.

Luego de una caminata corta por el barrio, concluyó decepcionado que era demasiado temprano. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y no había donde comprar el desayuno. La noche anterior se habían saltado la cena por accidente al dormiste Dan. Se había relajado tanto con Vix, que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Ese le recuerdo lo hizo sonreír como un tonto.

 _¡Dan!_

Una voz inmadura vino por detrás. Los pasos acercándose por la acera lo hizo darse la vuelta.

Era aquel chico de nuevo. Se sorprendió al verlo a esta hora. Con una sonrisa inmensa, extendió su mano y cruzaron saludos con Dan. El joven de apariencia amable venía bien vestido con ropa de cuero forrada de blanco que parecía bastante cálido.

-… ¿Jonás? – Le costó recordar su nombre. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Un pajarito me dijo que saliste a dar un paseo. – dijo, sacando la lengua. – en realidad ese pajarito es Ruko, le pedí que me avisara ni bien te viera salir del edificio.

"¿Pero qué?" Se inquietó.

-Bueno… como digo esto. ¿Me buscabas por algo? – le preguntó, al no tener muchas ideas.

-Si… en realidad quería venir a visitarte, m-me disculpo por la hora, pero mira, traje unos Pokepuffs que hizo mi mamá. – le mostró una fuente azulada que traía en sus manos. – Pensaba que podíamos desayunar con mis pokemon y los tuyos.

-En realidad… ahora que lo dices no es mala idea, había salido a buscar el desayuno para mis dos comilonas pero los nervios me levantaron demasiado temprano ¿Seguro que no tienes problema? – preguntó.

El rostro blanco del chico se iluminó.

-Para nada ¡Vamos!

. . .

Ellie fue la primera en despertarse, estaba recostada en Vix. Levantó la cabeza para ver la habitación en búsqueda de su entrenador y vio la cama vacía.

 _-D-Dormí mucho.._. – dijo. – _entrenador… em, Dan. ¿Dónde estás?_

El lugar era pequeño, era fácil darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

- _Vix… Vix… -_ llamó con suavidad, tocando con su patita el cuerpo del Fennekin. – _despierta…_

Tardo un momento, pero al insistir logró que el Fennekin se quejara y enterrara la cabeza en las sabanas.

- _Mmm…_ \- dijo perezosa.

 _-Vix…_

- _Ellie… Vuelve a dormir... Aún es temprano…_ \- el Eevee apenas la escuchaba hablar a través de las sabanas.

 _-Dan no está…_

 _-¿Mmm?_ – Vix se enderezo al instante, aun con los ojos cerrados y el rostro desordenado.

Sus bellos ojos profundos se asomaron un pelo entre sus parpados, con un rostro adormilado. Comprobó las preocupaciones de Ellie, buscó la mochila de su entrenador con la mirada y la encontró al final de la cama.

 _-Me pregunto a donde fue… –_ preguntó Vix. _– no me dijo nada._

 _-No lo sé… -_ suspiró el Eevee.

 _-Bueno, dejo aquí su mochila así que no fue muy lejos. Tal vez te traiga una sorpresa a ti también._ – dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo, sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? _Estas de mejor humor hoy… ¿te hiciste algo en el pelaje?_

Vix recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- _¿Esto? Bueno… ayer Dan me cepillo._

Incluso Ellie en su inocencia entendió que Vix le daba un poco de vergüenza contarlo.

-¿ ¡Te cepillo!? ¡Yo también quiero que me cepille! – dijo Ellie, que se paró de inmediato de la cama. - ¿Cómo se siente? Mis hermanas una vez escuchamos de estos "cepillos" humanos, pero nunca vimos uno de verdad.

- _Este… como explicarlo_. – Vix pensó. Estaba sonriendo de a poco, algo que no podía controlar.

- _Te dije que nos daría algo para sentirnos mejor._ – confirmó el pokemon marrón con una sonrisa. - _¿La pasaron bien?_

 _-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?_ – Vix sabía que Ellie era curiosa en su forma de ser, pero esto empezaba a irritarla. - ¡Alguien viene! Escucho pasos.

 _-¿Eh?_ – Ellie levantó las orejas marrones.

 _"Salvada…"_ Vix se alivió.

Los ruidos eran detrás de la puerta, pero acompañada de una voz que ambas podían reconocer y aliviarse.

-Tu pokemon es raro… ¿Los pokemon tipo fantasma pueden comer? Nunca vi uno en mi vida - dijo Dan mientras entraba, distraído por la compañía que traía. – Digo, ellos ya están muert- ¡UF!

-¡Eevee! – el pokemon saltó desde la cama hacia el estómago de Dan. Que perdió el equilibrio con facilidad y cayó al piso. El Fennekin entre saltitos llego a un lado de su entrenador mientras se reía, Dan también se tentó. Se había pegado un buen susto.

-Dan, tu Eevee tiene una buena tacleada. – observó el joven. - ¿la entrenaste?

-…todo el mérito es de ella, Ellie es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. – sonrió Dan, poniendo su mano sobre su alegre pokemon.

-Fen. – saludó Vix.

-¡Hola! – añadió el joven que los visitaba.

-Hola Vix, es lindo ver que dormiste bien. – agregó mientras veía el pelo revuelto de su pokemon, ella sonrió levemente al entender. El joven aprovechó para levantarse y tomar asiento en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. – Toma asiento donde gustes.

El chico nuevo eligió la cama frente a Dan y apoyó el contenedor azul. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió abrirlo y sacó una gama repleta de sabores y colores que de inmediato llamó la atención de Ellie. Vix los miro desde lejos, olfateando el aire.

-Si tan solo tuviera una cocina… podría preparar algo de té. – dijo Dan.

-Yo había traído… pero mi… "amiga" se lo tomó todo mientras te esperábamos. Ella adora el té.

Dan no se imaginaba quien sería su amiga, tampoco le preguntó.

-Vix, Ellie, hoy Jonás nos invita el desayuno. Con su permiso…

-¡Vengan a comer! – levantó los brazos haciendo una porra, antes de que Dan pudiera terminar la oración.

-¡Vee! – corrió Ellie, ella venia vigilando un Pokepuff desde el principio que era uno de color blanco con negro, y una cascaras marrones de canela que le llamaba mucho atención y le parecía delicioso.

-Tú también puedes comer uno Dan, no elijas los verdes, esos son picantes. – Jonás escogió uno pequeño, que parecía que tenía fruta fresca. - ¿No dormiste muy bien?

Era imposible para Dan ocultar las pesadas ojeras que colgaban bajo sus ojos. El joven de pelo castaño eligió un pokepuff azul y tomó otro verde, ese último se lo puso frente a Vix que todavía no se animaba a acercarse al chico de los pastelitos.

-No… pero no es nada. – sonrió a Vix, cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, ella ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Jonás se veía como si tuviera ganas de decir algo, pero se lo estaba aguantando. Dan pensó en distraerlo.

Mira lo que compre. – dijo Dan moviendo las bolsas de compras que descansaban en el suelo.

El objeto era un collar gris, con una caja de unos centímetros en una parte. Tenía las instrucciones en un hoja impresa con dibujos de cómo usarlo con los pokemon, y con cuales funcionaria.

-¿Un collar anti pulgas? – se rio del objeto el chico, estirando los gruesos labios de un lado a otro.

-No, un traductor. Acá dice que puede traducir el grito de prácticamente de cualquier pokemon. Ellie, ven aquí un momento. – el pokemon que disfrutaba de un Pokepuff se acercó voluntariosa. El joven abrió el collar de la cerradura y lo puso alrededor del cuello esponjoso de su Eevee. Ella aún se lamia los pedacitos de comida que quedaban en boca, mientras miraba curiosa el dispositivo. – Según dice, aquí se prende. Este botoncito… ahí está. – dijo cuándo la luz verde de un led se encendía.

-Dan, tengo algo malo que decir… – Jonás tomó una vista cerca del objeto.

-Ellie, dinos algo. – dijo con una sonrisa de ansias.

-¡Eevee! – ella gritó con alegría.

Los ojos de Dan y Ellie se entrecerraron en la espera. Algo empezó a preocuparle cuando a los segundo no hubo nada. Jonás le puso una mano en su hombro.

 _Glup Glup Glup Glup._ El dispositivo gorgoteó. Humo se emitió de la cajita del collar. El joven preocupado se apresuró de quitárselo a Ellie, cuando lo tocó, estaba realmente caliente y a un punto podía empezar a quemarse. Por suerte, el botón de apagado aun funcionaba.

-¿Lo compraste en la tienda de aquí en frente verdad? – dijo.

-Sí. – respondió irritado, al ver la basura que sostenía en su mano.

-Ese hombre es malo... mamá dijo que nunca le comprara. Puedo ver que es falso lo que te vendió, los verdaderos traductores son mucho más sofisticados las veces que los vi…

-… ¿Crees que me dé una devolución? – preguntó con un rostro oscuro. Ellie se acercó a acostarse junto a su entrenador en un tierno intento de consolarlo.

-No tenías forma de saberlo tampoco… no creo que te devuelva... Tiene mala fama y suele engañar a los visitantes. Me pregunto por qué nadie hará nada para detenerlo…

Ahora misma, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir, golpear al dueño de esa tienda y enseñarle lo que significa aprovecharse de, ganas tenia, pero no podía… tenía que controlarse.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara. Nada que podamos solucionar. – sonrió Jonás. - ¡Si quieres te puedo comprar uno cuando estemos en la próxima ciudad! A mamá no le molestaría que usemos un poco de su dinero.

-¡Eev! – se alegró Ellie al escuchar.

-¿Fen? – Vix saltó con una duda que también la tuvo Dan.

-¿Podemos? – un engranaje se añadió en la mente de Dan, ahora pudiendo comprender a que iba este chico tan bien vestido y de intensos ojos azules, que empezó a sonreír culposamente, sacando la lengua.

-Ehem… de eso quería hablar contigo.

-Me gustaría oír una explicación. – dijo. Mimando a su Eevee.

Jonás, era un chico sencillo a primera vista. Pero Dan temía que eso era una impresión que en realidad él quería crear, a simple vista era claro que pertenecía alguna familia con mucho dinero. Su ropa, gestos y delicadeces que tenía incluso para comer un pokepuff, era algo que Dan no había visto en años. La diferencia entre ellos era bastante clara. Pero de todas formas ¿Por qué había querido acercarse a él? No había nada de especial en ellos.

-Bueno, no me gusta mentir. Eso es algo malo. Algo es bueno es ser honesto. – el joven se revolvió y rasco el pelo oscuro. – Quiero que me ayudes Dan, quiero viajar contigo.

-¿Viajar?– cuestionó. La presión, hizo que Jonás disparara todo lo que tenía.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero irme de esta ciudad! – dijo. Era la primera vez que Dan veía esa mirada en el chico, una de desesperanza. – Solo quiero acompañarte, prometo no molestarte.

-Bueno… cuando yo decidí partir de mi hogar, me llenaron de preguntas. – Dan empezó a comentar. – Es solo es para estar seguro… pero ¿Por qué? Vix, acércate un momento.

Su pokemon tipo fuego, saltó a su cama.

-Eso es algo… que no puedo decirlo por ahora. – comenzó, con ojos preocupados. – Pero puedo decir que desde hace año quiero salir al mundo. Conocer otros lugares aparte de Novarte. Pero… mamá quiere lo mejor para mí, y no me dejaría ir. No puedo romper las reglas, por eso quiero conseguir un compañero, así… no rompería tanto las reglas. Cuando te vi a ti enfrentándote a Tomas y su Salamance, supe que podía contar contigo. Eres fuerte.

-Bueno… no sé qué decir. – dudó por un segundo. Dan no se creía fuerte y tampoco había pensado en conseguir compañía a lo largo de su viaje. – Te diré algo. Déjame hablarlo con mi equipo. En unas horas voy a ir al gimnasio, digamos que al mediodía. Encuéntrame allí, y puedo darte una respuesta.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy estar ahí una hora antes! – exclamó emocionado.

-Tranquilo, no tienes por qué aburrirte una hora allí – se rio Dan. – No te prometo nada… ahora que lo recuerdo, me gustaría que me hagas el favor de averiguar si todavía sigue el Ranger Tomas por esos lugares.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedes quedarte los pokepuffs! ¡Con la fuente! ¡Con todo!

-G-Gracias.

-¡Bueno! Me retiró, piénsalo todo lo que quieras. – dijo mientras iba a la puerta. Antes de salir, le guiño un ojo azul con una sonrisa abierta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

A Dan le dio un escalofrió. Pero de todas formas sonrió cortésmente cuando se fue.

-Fenne… - Vix le tocó la pierna, como si preguntará algo.

-Vix. – sonrió Dan. - ¿te gustaron? No conocía los Pokepuffs.

Ella todavía tenía restos alrededor de su boca. Dan se acercó y le saco una miga debajo del labio, probó el sabor del Pokepuff verde. Hizo reír a Vix cuando Dan sintió el poderoso picante que tenía. A pesar de ponerse rojo y llorarle los ojos, se aguantó el ardor e incluso no tomo agua.

-Esta… rico. – se rio. Vix se lamio los pedacitos que quedaban en su boca.

 _"¿Vas a dejarlo venir con nosotros?"_ Le preguntó, transmitiéndolo a través de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy considerándolo… pero depende.

 _"A mí no me molestaría. Ellie me dijo que hasta le gustaría tener nuevos amigos."_ Confesó, adelantándose a las dudas de su entrenador.

-…Es verdad. – dijo. – voy a pensármelo el resto del día. No parece mala persona, y ya nos ayudó bastante, aunque haya sido por interés. Es… alguien curioso.

Vix asintió, ella se sentó a su lado. Mirando hacia la ventana, Dan recordó su objetivo y puso su palma en la espalda dorada de su pokemon. Vixen cada vez se acostumbraba más a su tacto, un tacto que se volvía placentero, era un detalle que prefería no decirlo y solo sonreír para ella misma. Últimamente sonreía mucho, era extraño.

-¿Emocionada? – le preguntó.

Su pokemon asintió levemente, mirando a la nada. Más que emocionada, tenía otras cosas en mente…

-Yo también. – añadió. Invitó a Ellie a venir, ella estaba desmayada por comer tantos Pokepuffs y era demasiado tarde para controlarla. Ella se levantó desganada y llego a apenas a la cama de su entrenador. – Ellie, la próxima vez no comas tanto. Te puede doler el estómago.

-Eev…

-Antes de ir al gimnasio, algo que siempre en mi familia se respetó. Era ir bien presentables a cualquier actividad importante que tuviéramos. Así que Ellie, aquí tengo tu cepillo personal, mira, tiene hasta tu color. – Dan lo buscó entre el revuelto de sus cosas y lo enseñó. Era un cepillo de cerdas negras, con un mango redondo una forma ovalada color marrón claro. Ellie soltó un chillido de emoción al verlo y saltó hacia su entrenador nuevamente. Esta vez Dan se preparó para la tacleada de su pokemon y no cayó al suelo cuando la recibió en sus brazos.

-¡Vee! ¡Vee! – se alegró.

-Hey, es solo un cepillo. Cuando ganemos esta batalla y tengamos mucho dinero, podemos comprarte mucho más o que te guste. – sonrió Dan. – Vix.

-¿Fen?...

-Tenemos algo pendiente entre nosotros ¿recuerdas? – sonrió. Ella no entendía. -¿Recuerdas que quería bañarte? Hoy no te puedes salvar.

"Aah… Pero si aquí no tienen ni cocina." Dijo buscando una escapatoria.

-Eh… es verdad. No había pensado en esto – Dan se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. – está bien, pensaré en algo mucho mejor que eso.

-¿Fen? – Vix no comprendía los planes de su entrenador.

-Vix, Ellie, es hora de que partamos.

. . .

Era cerca del mediodía, el sol estaba en su punto máximo de calidez. Dan se las había ideado para encontrar un espacio no muy lejos de Novarte, donde había una laguna pequeña y agradable que había visto desde el cielo. El lugar era de un verde vivo, con pasto suave a los pies y bastante calmo. Como aun disfrutaban de este clima, podían darse el gusto de uno de sus pasatiempos más comunes.

-…Fenne. – Vix miró con poco ánimo el agua. Ellie saltó de lleno y cuando estuvo mojada se sacudió, algunas gotas cayeron en Vix, ella la fulmino con la mirada.

"¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!" se quejó Vix, escondiéndose detrás de su entrenado.

-Ellie, basta, no hagas eso. Deja que Vix entre por si sola. – Dan la corrigió. Tenía los pantalones arremangados y apenas empezaba a poner los pies en el agua fría. El pokemon marrón y se alejó bufando. – sigue jugando pero no tan cerca de ella.

-Vix, ya puedes venir. Con que entres hasta tus canillas es suficiente. – él la animaba con sus brazos y sonrisas.

-Fen… - ella seguía dudando a orillas de la laguna.

-Tranquila, podemos el esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. – le regaló una sonrisa. Dan extendió los brazos en dirección de Vix, pero no lo suficiente para tocarla, él quería que diera el paso.

"A-Aquí… Aquí voy" Vix trasmitió, ella cerró los ojos, reunió fuerzas y saltó en dirección a Dan. El frio recorrió su cuerpo cuando su pelaje absorbió el agua, algo que ni el sol ni su calor corporal pudo detener. Ella tuvo una idea desesperada y lanzó una llamarada hacia la poca agua que había.

Salió vapor, mucho vapor, pero empezaba a entibiarse. A Dan le quemo un poco los pies obligándolo a retirarse a una parte más profunda con ella.

-Vix, no queremos tener sopa de Magikarp entre los pies. – él se rio, mientras la tomaba y acercaba a un lugar un poco más profundos.

Su entrenador aprovechó de enjuagarla por completo, usando el agua que ella había entibiado. Vix le permitió que ocupara de ella, incluso Ellie le gusto lo que veía, y se acercó buscando lo mismo.

 _"Oh Arceus, eso se siente rico."_ Vix suspiró, cuando él la rasco detrás de la oreja. _"Sigue por favor…"_

Cuando el joven empezó a lavar las patas de Vix, un ruido de ramas quebrándose le llamó la atención. Su entrenador levantó la mirada al sendero por donde habían venido. Otro ruido más, alguien estaba caminando.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – exclamó hacia esa dirección. - ¿Jonás? ¿Eres tú?

Nadie respondió.

 _"Tal vez es un pokemon salvaje. Sigue bañándome."_ Añadió Vix, ignorando el suceso.

-Vee. – ella añadió.

-Si… algún pokemon capaz.

Su entrenador terminó de enjuagarlas y luego las cargó fuera de la laguna en una toalla. Una en cada brazo. Su corazón latía fuerte, cuando él empezó a secarla con la toalla logrando que su pelaje tomara rumbos divertidos.

Su entrenador también se tomó el tiempo de cepillarla. La actividad que empezaba a ser su favorita para Vix. Había encontrado algo que realmente le gustaba, que la cepillen era como un tiempo donde podía dejar que alguien se ocupe de ella entre confianza. Cuando terminó, su pelaje brillaba, vivo y sedoso, le encantaba su apariencia nueva. Vix pensó en pedirle a Dan que esto sea una actividad diaria si podía, pero no todavía no se atrevía a tales compromisos… o tal vez si, cuando sus caprichos lo necesitaran. Ahora que tenía un amigo, dejaría algunas cosas de la antigua Fennekin y las remplazarían con las mejores cualidades de la nueva Vix.

-Es mejor… que volvamos rápido al gimnasio. – dijo Dan, con unos ojos preocupados.

 _-Ellie, mantén los ojos abiertos._ – dijo Vix. Su astucia se lo pedía.

 _-¿Por?_ – ella se sacudió, su pecho cremoso se hizo una gran esponja.

 _-Creo que Dan piensa que alguien nos está siguiendo. Ayudémoslo._

 _-¿Seguirnos? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?_ – preguntó, al no entender la situación. – _o capaz… capaz tienes algún admirador secreto Vix, algún pokemon nos está siguiendo por eso._

 _-¿Eh?_ – la idea hizo sonrojar a Vix.

- _Puede ser verdad. Te vez muy linda cepillada._ – añadió el Eevee.

- _No, nadie se figaría en mí de esa manera, gracias de todas formas Ellie._ – confesó, con algo de frialdad traída desde adentro. La sola idea le molestaba. _– Tu también te vez bonita_ , _tal vez sea un admirador tuyo._

 _-¡Puede ser!_ _–_ ella se animó con la idea.

 _-Sí. Así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Para buscarlo y dime si lo ves en alguna parte._ – Vix le guiño el ojo, era la mejor idea que se le ocurrió.

-Es hora de volver. – El entrenador se levantó, sosteniendo su mochila y dirigiéndose al sendero a Novarte. – La pasamos bastante bien. ¿No?

Dan lideró el camino. Vix seguía sintiendo la preocupación en Dan a pesar de que él lo ocultaba... A veces la telepatía solía compartir emociones, o al menos eso creía Vixen. Era algo extraño, ella no sabía realmente todo el potencial de la telepatía, solo la conocía debido a lo que su madre le enseñó, y recordaba poco de estos nuevos efectos que dé en tanto aparecían. En cierto sentido, ella entendía que el crecimiento de sus poderes psíquicos se desarrollaran en consecuencia de que retener su evolución. Cuando evolucionara en Braixen podría perfeccionar muchas de las habilidades que ahora tenía.

El camino no era muy largo, luego de quince minutos se veían rastros de edificios abandonados y pisadas de humanos. Ellie venia jugando a lo largo de la caminata y parecía que seguía el consejo de Vix en ese juego. Además, ahora su entrenador desprendía tranquilidad que aliviaba a Vix.

Venían solamente ellos hasta que en la lejanía, había una mujer descansando en un asiento de madera viejo, a un lado del camino de tierra.

Era de cabello rubio, y vestía un vestido ligero y delicado de color amarillezco que jugaba con su pelo y ojos almendrados. Era joven, pero definitivamente mayor que su entrenador. Cuando Dan la vio, Vix notó como la mirada en él se perdía por unos segundos. Vix tuvo una rara sensación dentro suyo, que crecía como una molestia justo en debajo del cuello y arriba del corazón. No podía describirlo, pero era molesto.

-Buenas tardes. – Dan saludó cortésmente cuando pasaron al lado. Como le habían enseñado.

La chica no respondió, solo los miró fijamente, siguiéndolos con la mirada a su entrenador. De cerca, se podía notar lo increíblemente bella y perfecta que era su apariencia, demasiado para ser cualquier humana. Su piel blanca y suave se bañaba por la luz y la sombra de las hojas, creando un efecto cautivante en su rostro anguloso. Vix, sintió una sensación distinta esta vez cuando pasaron al lado de ella. Como si ese rostro inocente… guardara algo, al mirarlo demasiado, contenía una astucia que Dan tal vez no detectaba pero ella sí.

Se sintió inquieta cuando aquella extraña empezó a vigilarla a ella. Vix de inmediato giró la cabeza y oculto su interés.

-Me pareció haberla visto en la mañana ya una vez… - susurró su entrenador, decepcionado.

Vix se fue aliviando a medida que se iban, y ella quedaba por detrás. Aunque claramente… podía sentir los ojos almendrados todavía posarse encima de ella. Esa sensación de sentirse observados que la acompañaba la obligo a irse al frente del camino.

Ella tenía peores cosas de que preocuparse. Ahora que su batalla se acercaba algunos miedos empezaron florecer y llenar de cizaña sus pensamientos ¿Podría evolucionar? ¿Dan la aceptaría cuando eso pasara? Los nervios empezaban a atacarla… pero ella debía luchar sola esta vez.

-Ya falta poco, Vix. Mira. Ahí está Novarte. – Dan añadió.

El bosque los fue librando hasta que los edificios empezaron a crecer. Este día la gente se veía con normalidad, niños jugando, algunos pokemon entre los habitantes y adultos caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Eevee! – Ellie corrió hacia un grupo de Fletchling que comían semillas en una de las veredas, provocando que se fueran volando.

-Ellie, ten cuidado. – llamó la atención de su pokemon. Ella se dio vuelta y sonrió divertida. Él devolvió el gesto. – no querrás que te piquen la cabeza.

-Eev. – respondió para confirmar.

-Bueno, ahora el gimnasio. Creo que esta al final de este camino, y a la derecha encontraríamos la plaza. De ahí puedo guiarme. – su entrenador camino por la vereda, tomando el liderazgo del camino. Vix lo siguió justo detrás junto con Ellie.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Vix vio a Jonás en una de las esquinas. El chico era con ave rapaz buscando por ellos. Cuando cruzó miradas con el grupo, sonrió de la única forma que él podía hacer, grande y sustentosa. El chico empezó a hacer señales.

-Jonás. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado. – dijo su entrenador. El joven venía acompañado por su Haunter sonriente. A Vix no le agradaba ese pokemon.

-Lo suficiente para saber que el Ranger Tomas no está en el área. – levantó la mano como si estuviera reportándose. – Puedes entrar al gimnasio tranquilo.

-Gracias Jonás. – dijo mientras caminaban. – No soy muy bueno creando suspenso así que te diré acerca de tu propuesta.

-¿Si? – era lo que esperaba escuchar. Casi saltó de la emoción.

El gimnasio no estaba lejos, pasaron al lado de unos cráteres en el suelo marcados con cintas de peligro. Uno podía reconocerlo, y era el primer hiperrayo que el Salamance había usado.

-Puedes venir con nosotros…– empezó Dan. – Tan solo, algo personal, no quiero el dinero de tu madre. Agradezco todo, pero quiero ganarme este viaje por mi mismo.

-Oh, eso no es ningún problema. ¡No te voy a estorbar! Casi no notaras que voy contigo, je. – él sonrió.

-No, no. No es sobre estorbar. Así que tranquilo. – dijo, como era costumbre entre hombres de su pueblo, Dan extendió su mano. – Espero que tus pokemon y los míos podamos llevarnos bien.

-¿Si? Digo, no, digo gracias, por supuesto. Je. – sonrió. Él chico acepto el gesto, la mano de Dan tal vez lo apretó demasiado fuerte. – Ouch… vaya… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a empezar mi viaje!

-Haunter… - lo felicitó el pokemon fantasma, con una alegría oscura.

-¡Sí!Tú sabes de lo que hablo Roku! – dijo alegre. - ¡Ya tengo todo preparado! ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Aún tengo que ir al gim-

-¡Sí! ¡El gimnasio! Casi lo olvido ¡Vamos! Seguro será más fácil terriblemente fácil para ti. Eres fuerte ¿recuerdas?

El edificio del gimnasio estaba al frente. Grande, tradicional y con una estructura que ninguno de ellos excepto Jonás reconocía. La puerta de este edificio verde estaba abierta y a la espera.

Vix hasta ahora había podido contener una espina que la punzaba en su mente. No tenía mejor oportunidad que esta para poder expresarse con Dan…

-Fen. Fennekin. – Vix se adelantó a hablar a su entrenador.

 _"Dan"_ su voz fue breve y atrajo la atención de su entrenador que conversaba con Jonás. El joven se detuvo. _"Ven, quiero decirte algo."_

-¿Olvidaste algo? – Jonás preguntó. También acercándose.

-Fen. – ella rechazó con la mirada al chico.

-Necesito un de espacio, Jonás. Adelántate con Ellie al gimnasio, y prepáranos el camino por favor. – dijo con amabilidad. El joven no tenía problema alguno hasta parecía que le gustaba la idea de ayudar. – Ellie, acompáñalo.

-¡Eev! – ella asintió.

-¡Sí! Nos vemos adentro.

-Vix. – su entrenador se agacho para estar a la altura de su preocupado Fennekin. - ¿está todo bien?

Vix estrecho distancias entre ellos. Recordaba que lo que habían hablado del contacto, y en cierta manera, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que esforzarse tanto al usar telepatía cuando estaban cerca. Ella logro estar cara a cara con Dan, apoyando sus patitas en el pecho de su entrenador. A Dan le sorprendió un poco la confianza que había tomado su pokemon.

"Dan… "trasmitió en el enlace. "N-no sé cómo decir esto."

-Lo dices y ya. – susurró con una sonrisa. – después nos encargamos del resto.

"Vamos, díselo… porque es tan difícil. Lo vienes pensando todo el día, dile que quieres su palabra para que nunca te abandone, es fácil." Pensó, esas palabras costaban demasiado en salir.

" _En realidad, solo quería decirte que…"_

Dan parecía totalmente abierto, su mirada descansada y relajada podían esperar por ella todo el día, o al menos se dormiría en el intento… aun le quedaban las orejas de la otra noche.

 _"..yo …que… voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Eso"_ Las palabras traicionó de nuevo a Vix.

-Yo también. – puso la mano en su cabeza. – arriba ese ánimo. Te vi un poco decaída el día de hoy en algunos momentos. Veremos si no estás resfriada o algo.

-Fenne… - susurró el pokemon.

-Vamos adentro. Nos están esperando.

. . .

-Tenía ganas de enfrentarme contra el popular Dan Marshall. – Viola, la líder de gimnasio de Novarte, se presentaba en su posición, en el campo de tierra donde Dan lucharía junto a sus pokemon. – Eres toda una noticia que se esparció demasiado rápido como para fotografiarla. Lamento tu mala experiencia con Tomas.

-Es parte de mi viaje. – dijo mientras se agachaba a acariciar sus pokemon. – Tal vez sea más precavido de aquí en adelante, pero es parte de mis decisiones.

-¡Eevee! – Ellie parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Veo que ya tienes dos pequeños amigos.

-¡Tú puedes Dan! – gritó en una de las esquinas el joven junto a su Haunter.

-Ellas son Vix y Ellie. Te enfrentaré con ellas dos. – ambas esperaban a un lado de su entrenador. Ellie tenía la emoción en el rostro y Vix tenía el rostro decaído.

-En ese caso yo también escogeré dos de mis pokemon. Bien, no quiero aburrirte demasiado, que gane el mejor. ¡Ve Surskit!

El pokemon tipo agua y bicho salió de su pokebola, era más chico Ellie, tenía un aspecto de un bicho celeste pequeño con cuatro largas patas que lo sostenían su centro erguido.

-Eevee, tu eres la primera. ¡Diviértete!

-¡Eev! – ella lo tomaba como un gran juego. Llego saltando al su posición.

-Empezaremos a calentar. Surskit ¡Ataque rápido! ¡Hora de presionar!

Para un pokemon tan liviano y pequeño, el ataque rápido lo hacía lucir como una bala celeste. Ellie no tenía mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pero si su entrenador que vio la jugada.

-¡Espéralo… Ahora! ¡Usa látigo! – dijo.

El Eevee se posicionó, y con agilidad envió su cola en una curva que se encontró con el Surskit de Viola. Ellie recibió el golpe que la hizo retroceder entre una nube de polvo, pero a los metros también el pokemon tipo agua que había recibido su golpe.

-¡Sigamos! ¡Ataque rápido nuevamente! ¡No la dejes defenderse esta vez!

El pokemon experimentado en batalla, salió expulsado a gran velocidad nuevamente. Ellie se estaba recuperando, pero no podría levantarse a tiempo.

-¡Ellie! – gritó su entrador al verla caer y ser arrastrada un metro de donde estaba por el golpe.

-¡Fen! – ella también se preocupó al ver a su amiga caer.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora Burbujas! ¡Con esto lo terminaremos!

-¡Ellie, equivale a la derecha! - el torrente de burbujas blancas pasó a unos centímetros de su pokemon, dejando un rastro mojado y de barro a un lado. Dan no lo pensó demasiado. - ¡Bien, ahora ver y enséñale tus fortalezas! ¡Placaje!

El Eevee que había cambiado su rostro de alegrías, por uno de clara determinación, y con una leve sonrisa que no se quería borrar de su rostro. Corrió a un lado del chorro, que ahora empezó a seguirlo. El ataque que se mantenía constante no podía alcanzarla y incluso Ellie lo saltó en un momento con energía y agilidad. Cuando estuvo en rango de golpearlo, el Surskit dudó y no reaccionó. El golpe hizo que cortara su ataque y lo envió al suelo.

-Se mueve más rápido que nuestra técnica de Burbujas. – concluyo Viola. - ¡Ataque rápido! ¡La tendremos esta vez!

-¡Espera a mi señal! – gritó Dan, sabiendo que aunque Ellie se veía cansada, podía resistir otro más. Lo suficiente para ganar.

-¡Surskit! – gritó la líder de gimnasio.

Ambas entrenadores estaban confiados. Ambos tenían apostado todo sobre sus pokemon. El pokemon tipo agua se acercaba y ella permanecía esperando su orden… en lo que se podía respirar, Dan vio el momento.

-¡Ahora Ellie!

-¡Surskit! ¡Acelera al máximo!

El cambio de velocidad fue suficiente para superar los tiempos de Dan. Ellie esta vez se llevó un ataque directo. Su técnica de látigo, apenas logró rozarlo con la punta de su cola, lo golpeo, pero no fue suficiente para afectarlo. Ahora el pokemon marrón yacía inmóvil en una de las esquinas del campo.

-…Ellie! – Dan observo atónito, ella apenas podía pararse, pero estaba de pie. Vio algo que también lo extrañó, su pokemon tenía un rostro totalmente raro en ella y que no conocía… Ellie, estaba con el ceño fruncido, los labios tensos y con unos ojos fríos ¿Así es cuando ella estaba enojada?

 _-¡No te rindas Ellie!_ – gritó Vix. La batalla estaba bastante pareja, a ella le revolvía el estómago pensar que no la tendría fácil.

-¡De nuevo Surskit!

 _-¡Ya deja de ir tan rápido!_ – gritó en su lenguaje. Avanzando directamente hacia el ataque del Surskit que avanzaba violentamente.

-¡Acelera!

-¡Eevee! ¡Pon toda tu energía y sigue derecho! ¡Placaje!

Cuando se encontraron. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ambos salieron atonatados. Los ojos desesperados de Dan cayeron sobre su pokemon. Que… aun permanecía de pie. El Surskit yacía al lado contrario y a una distancia mucho mayor, debilitado e inmóvil. La adrenalina recorrió la sangre de Dan, sonrió y gritó de euforia y alegría.

-¡Ellie! ¡Lo lograste! – Dan sabia el potencial en la fuerza de su pokemon, pero esto era increíble. No solo fuerza, si no resistencia también.

-Regresa y descansa Surskit. – dijo con un poco de amargura en su voz mientras guardaba a su pokemon en la pokebola. – Veamos que tan bien te va con ella; Vivillon ¡Yo te eligió!

-Ellie, ya tuviste suficiente. Regresa conmigo, no quiero sobre exigirte. – ordenó a su pokemon, que regreso a un paso débil y tranquilo hacia su lado. Dan se agachó.

-Vee… Eevee. – dijo cuando llego. Dan se agachó y le dio una palmada suave en su cabeza, revolviendo sus orejas entre sus dedos.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo. – dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia Vix, asintiendo.

El Fennekin caminó sin decir una palabra, su mirada perdida lo preocupó a Dan, pero ya no podía detenerse. Él sabía todo el potencial que había en ella.

-Un Fennekin. Niño, veremos que tan bien lo has entrenado.

-Vix, lo haremos con calma.

" _Dan… no si pueda hacer esto."_ Transmitió, un escalofrió la recorrió y los nervios se hicieron más fuertes. _"Aún tengo miedo."_ pensó para sí misma.

-Confió en ti Vix. Sé que puedes hacerlo. – le respondió entre susurros. -Camina, observa y relájate veremos cuando es la mejor oportunidad de atacar.

-Nada mal hasta ahora, por ti, lamento que voy a tener arruinarte ese lindo pelaje. ¡Vivillon! ¡Tornado!

El viento que creó el pokemon volador, se arremolinó hacia adelante y se expulsó hacia el Fennekin que permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Esquiva Vix! – gritó. Su pokemon salto a un lado impulsadas por sus cuatro patas, las ráfagas ni la tocaron.

 _"Por qué justo… porque ahora tengo estos conflictos ahora ¿Dónde está esa sensación de ayer?"_ Vix había empezado a maquinarse preguntas, teniendo una lucha personal consigo misma.

-¡Tornado! – el Vivillon comenzó a generar de nuevo el ataque, y lo desprendió de sus alas hacia Vix.

-¡Sigue esquivando! ¡La paciencia es la clave!

Fue fácil nuevamente para ella… Vix claramente tenía mucha experiencia acumulada en combates pasados.

 _"No… no quiero fallar de nuevo… si no evolucionó, solo sería un estorbo para él, un pokemon débil en su equipo. Me rechazara por estar defectuosa…"_ pensó.

-Interesante… ¡Otra vez!

-¡Cuidado Vix! – esta vez la tomó por sorpresa, y Vix se había distraído demasiado en sus pensamientos. El tornado casi termina sacándola del área de batalla. Dan entendió lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella.

-Vix… tú puedes. – dijo, negado a rendirse.

-…Vivillon. Polvo Veneno, y espárcelo con tornado. Veremos si puede esquivar eso.

-Vix ¡No te rindas ahora!

El tornado podía esquivarlo, pero el polvo la cubrió de lleno, dejándola bajo una nube de polvo violeta donde era difícil de ver una vez dentro. Vix cerró los ojos y aguanto la respiración, aun así ardía y la irritaba intensamente. Dan espero pacientemente, aunque admitía el terror que guardaba por ella al verla cubierta de ese ataque.

 _"Yo… porque sigo desconfiando de los humanos."_ Recordó algunas de sus memorias, que sobrepasaban el dolor de veneno y la inyectaban con algo peor.

-Niño, lamentaras no haber actuado antes. ¡Ahora avanza! ¡Placaje en ella! ¡Usa todas tus fuerzas!

El pokemon entro en la nube con facilidad, dentro no se veía nada. Pero Dan sabía que Vix aún permanecía allí.

-Es tu oportunidad ¡está cerca! ¡Lanzallamas Vix!

" _Por qué hago esto."_ La imagen de Dan apareció en su oscuridad.

Vix alzó la cabeza, abrió su boca… y expulsó un fuego intenso creado desde su interior.

El ataque tenía tal potencia, que quemo el polvo venenoso que la rodeaba, y la liberó del efecto.

-¡Vi! – gritó el pokemon al ser golpeado de lleno y salió lanzado hacia el techo. Dan podía sentir el calor desde donde estaba, y era una técnica muy poderosa para un pokemon tan pequeño.

-¡Vivillon! – la líder de gimnasio lanzó su pokebola para capturar de inmediato a su pokemon en ella. – Vivillon… no te preocupes, hiciste un excelente trabajo. Eso fue peligroso.

-Lo… Lo lograste… ¡Vix lo lograste!

" _Al final… la sensación se fue… ya no está."_ Vix, que todavía le ardía el veneno en los ojos, se sentó confundida. Un enorme golpe de tristeza la tocó, había tenido tantas ganas y no había evolucionado, aquella chispa que siempre tenía encendida se extinguió bajo tantos nervios. _"¡Por qué no puedo!"_

En un segundo… pasó de la confusión, a la ira, y de la ira, a una profunda decepción. Se sentía impotente al no saber que le pasaba. Se preguntó que capaz ya nunca podría evolucionar, la había retenido tanto tiempo que tal vez su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. _"No puede ser… n-no puede ser…"_

 _"Te…d-defraude a Dan"_ Transmitió con la voz quebrada.

-¡Vix! – Dan encontró con la guardia baja y sintió su abrazo en todo su cuerpo… la retuvo allí, cerca de su pecho. A Vix se le humedecieron los ojos. – Eso fue lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida…

"Tonto… aún tengo polvo venenoso en mi pelaje… t-te vas a lastimar…"

-Compartámoslo entonces… – susurró. La respiración de Dan se dificulto cuando el veneno entro en sus pulmones.

"Dan…" Ella se preocupó.

Entonces… la llama que había desaparecido en el corazón de Vix, volvió.

La sensación había vuelto.

Una luz que la cubrió por completo. Brillaba más que nunca, y Dan apenas podía abrir los ojos ante ella. Su forma fue creciendo, la figura se paró en dos patas, su cola se extendió y tomó la forma de un pokemon bípedo con una altura de un poco más de un metro. La luz término de extinguirse en su figura y al final tenía a Braixen en sus brazos. Con aquellos mismos ojos que nunca cambiaban… una mirada profunda carmesí y húmeda.

-Bra… Braixen. – la voz dulce se había profundizado un poco más. Añadiéndole un poco más de madurez, pero seguía ella.

Esta era su oportunidad. Si no, nunca tendría el valor.

 _"Dan… ¿puedo pedirte algo?"_ Su voz mentalmente también era más clara y madura. Esta vez, podía distinguir la importancia sus palabras tenían.

-Claro que sí. – él respondió.

 _"…no es mucho. Solo q-quiero. Prométeme... prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola…. Ya… ya no quiero experimentar el abandono nunca más, quiero tener un amigo y que sea para siempre. No sé si podría soportar la horrible experiencia de pasar en manos y manos de humanos… ya no."_ Vix estaba siendo sincera, pero con ella misma primeramente.

-Así que eso era lo que te molestaba pequeña tontita – susurró con cariño. – o no tan pequeña.

"Q-quiero decir, no nosotros dos, digo nuestro equipo. Todos nosotros." En un momento sintió que estaba siendo demasiado cursi, la vergüenza subió en forma de rubor.

-Vix, tienes mi palabra, y además de eso, me tienes a mí para lo que necesites. No importa ganar, perder, el dinero o ser un maestro pokemon. Me importa mis amigos, y tú eres una. Así como Ellie también.

"Mmm…" Vix asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos, Dan la ayudó al saber que aun quedaba veneno en su cuerpo. Ella aprovechó de echar una mirada alrededor, descubriendo que tenían todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Incluso Viola estaba sacando fotos a esta altura.. "Ejem… Dan."

-Oh, perdón. – se alejó al ver que estaban demasiado tiempo abrazados.

-Eevee… - Ellie estaba a un lado de ellos. Parecía asombrada por la nueva forma de su amiga. - ¡Eevee! ¡Eev!

-Bra. – ella también se alegró de verla y agradeció los cumplidos.

Tanto como Jonás y su pokemon tipo fantasma se acercaron con una gran sonrisa de felicitación y Viola a un paso más tranquilo, pero sonriendo.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Sabía que eras fuerte! – exclamó Jonás con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Yo no soy fuerte, ellas lo son. – admitió, y con todo derecho era verdad.

-Sin embargo, la una unión en confianza y conocimiento hace que las fuerza de ellas, también sea tuya, Dan. – sacó una caja pequeña y aplanada, al abrirla, dentro descansaba la primera medalla de gimnasio. La medalla insecto tenía la forma de un escarabajo marrón, con detalles verdes incrustados. Viola le hizo entrega de su recompensa, incluso el dinero por vencerla. – Veo una joven y humilde promesa, eres merecedor de la Medalla Insecto.

-Gracias. – la aceptó y lo primero que hizo fue mostrársela a su equipo. Su primero logro brillaba en los ojos de los tres.

-Me alegro de que viniste, no importa lo que digan los ciudadanos aquí. Además, ambos salimos ganamos, tu una medalla y yo unas fotos muy buenas. Ustedes dos son oro puro. – sonrió como si planeara algo detrás de su cara bonita. – si quieren una copia, tan solo dime.

-Eev. Eevee, Eev. – expresó Ellie.

"Dan, ella dice que quiere una tres." Vix le tradujo.

-Me gustaría tener tres copias, por favor. – sonrió.

-Perfecto. ¿Piensan partir hoy?

-Probablemente, aún quedan varias horas de sol, podemos avanzar un buen camino hacia Ciudad Luminalia, pero no hay prisa realmente.

-Puedo tenerlas listas para para hoy, no tienen por qué retrasarse. – dijo y dirigió su mirada a Jonás. El chico al tener la atención se tapó la boca con la mano. – Él se ve bastante emocionado para partir. Tranquilo, no le diré nada.

-¿No dirás nada? – había algo que Dan se estaba perdiendo entre todo esto.

-¡No es nada! ¡Vamos! El camino nos espera. – empezó a empujarlos hacia la salida.

-¡Espera antes de irte! ¡Tengo algo más! – gritó Viola a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dan girando la cabeza.

-Tengo algo más para ti. – la líder de gimnasio buscó algo en su bolsillo trasero. Cuando saco la mano tenía un objeto rojo con una pantalla y botones extraños. – Es tuyo.

-Espérenme afuera. – le dijo al grupo mientras regresaba.

Dan fue a recibirlo con sospechas, y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos sabía que era una Pokedex vieja pero todavía funcional. Pero lo inquieto realmente, era lo que tenía escrito en la parte trasera con marcador negro.

 _Cuídamela hasta que te encuentre de nuevo_

 _Tomas_

Pensó en arrojarla a la basura, ya no quería tener más problemas con aquel viejo pervertido. No deseaba ver a sus pokemon nuevamente envueltos en el peligro de ser asesinados por las locuras de un hombre que era demasiado poderoso y demente como para razonar con él.

Dan caminó a un cesto que había cerca, pero la mano de Viola lo detuvo.

-Yo que tu… no lo haría. – dijo bajo un rostro serio. Era una advertencia que le erizo el cabello.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con él. Por eso quiero tirarla.

-Siempre síguele la corriente. Piensa en que pasaría si te encuentra sin ella. Además, él me contó que no tenías una pokedex ¿verdad? Tal vez deberías tomarlo… como un regalo de despedida. Es probable que no lo veas nunca más de aquí en adelante. Esto ahora te puede ser útil.

-Y-yo… - era horrible cuando no tenía una decisión clara. – lo pensaré. Tal vez lo tire más adelante.

-Como quieras. Ese es mi consejo como líder de gimnasio – dijo Viola. – Tus amigos te esperan, ve.

-Hasta luego.

. . .

Los demás estaban esperando afuera del gimnasio. Jonás había desaparecido, y solo quedaba Ellie y Vix sentadas en la acerca, conversando entre sus idiomas. Cuando detectó su presencia, lo primero que hizo fue acercársele.

Ella no entendía muchas cosas de humanos, y Ellie tampoco. Pero había otras que sí, y algunas que entre los pokemon y ellos mantenían en común.

 _"Dan agáchate un poco"_

El entrenador que todavía tenía la pokedex en la mano para cuando doblo la espalda y bajo unos centímetros. Vix se paró en punta de pies y le dio un beso cortó y rápido sobre su mejilla.

 _"Gracias… por lo de ahí atrás"_

Dan se tocó la mejilla, y sonrió un poco confundido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le hacía eso, y nunca espero que fuera de parte de un pokemon.

-Qué lindo de tu parte. – confesó. Haciendolo olvidar todo el problema con la pokedex. – para eso están los amigos.

. . .

Bien, capitulo nuevo extra-extra largo, digamos que vale por 2. Muchas cosas pasaron y se me complico continuar contando esta historia. Pero aqui esta y espero que la disfruten.

Quiero agradecer tambien especialmente a los que dejaron sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Yo me estoy divertiendo al escribir esto y es un placer compartirlo. Si tienen alguna pregunta, estoy dispuesto a responder :)

En el proximo capitulo, nuevos desafios, sorpresas y sitaciones ineditas que deberan sobrepasar nuestros amigos. Ademas, empezare con otro ritmo de publicacion para probar y una extension de capitulos más promedio. Ya pasamos el primer arco hasta la evolucion de Vix, ahora viene nuevas sorpresas... ;D

Hasta la proxima y sigan en sintonia!


	7. Los Pasos para Conocerse

**:)**

 **Capítulo 5 –**

 **Los Pasos para Conocerse**

La gente en la plaza los miraba cuando pasaban cerca.

Ellie tenía las fotos que Viola había tomado justo entre sus patas. Le gustaban, era algo nuevo para ella; como un momento que siempre podía traer de nuevo… además la foto tenía algo particular que le agradaba. Se dispuso a mirar a su amiga, que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la banca, moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro como si jugara con ellas. Ellie se preguntó cómo Vix se sentiría ahora que había evolucionado.

Ella se distrajo cuando su entrenador le sirvió su plato de comida y se sentó al medio de la banca de madera, era una carne brillante y de un color anaranjado, al olfatearlo tenía un dulzor y sazón particular. Venía acompañado de unas verduras que ella no conocía.

-¡Eevee! – agradeció por la comida.

-No hay de qué. – él guiño su ojo, también le sirvió un plato a Vix. Ambas habían tenido la libertad de elegir su almuerzo, y Ellie escogió la que le parecía más deliciosa. – Se lo tienen bien merecido. Tenemos suficiente dinero para bastante tiempo.

-Braixen, Braa… Braix. – Ellie escuchó a Vix hablar emocionada. Ella tenía un plato con papas fritas y albóndigas asadas con una salsa roja.

Su entrenador movió su atención hacia Vix, Ellie empezaba a comprender cuando ella usaba su telepatía. Ojala ella pudiera hacer cosas tan geniales como esa.

-No te preocupes. Si no nos dejaron comer adentro es cosa suya. Además aquí es más agradable. – contestó el joven de pelo castaño. Mientras abría su hamburguesa de entre el papel manteca.

- _Vixy._ – la llamó antes de tocar su comida... algo raro en ella.

-¿Mph? ¿Vfixy? – el pokemon de fuego tenía una albóndiga grande y jugosa en su boca. Salia vapor de boca y parecía muy caliente. _– ¿Quef pasfha?_

- _Vix… ¿somos amigas verdad? –_ preguntó preocupada.

 _-Claro que sí._ – ella termino de tragar y sonrió con sus dientes blancos y afilados, también tenía algo de salsa en la boca. - _¿eres mi amiga?_

 _-¡Sí!_ – asintió varias veces, estaba muy segura. – _Mmm… Vix ¿Puedes ensañarme a usar la telepatía?_

 _-¿Telepatía? Supongo que sí_. – Vix se detuvo un tiempo a pensar, cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y comió una papita frita. - _quiero decir, podríamos intentarlo pero aun no tienes habilidades psíquicas que yo sepa y a mi madre le costó bastante enseñarme a mí lo poco que aprendí en esos años… y yo ya presentaba ciertos poderes innatos de mi raza._

- _Ya veo._ – A Ellie no le parecía un problema, ella de por si rara vez veía problemas donde otros sí. – _me gustaría aprender, quiero hablar con Dan como tú lo haces._

- _Entiendo… Sé que los de tu clase pueden elegir muchos tipos y entre esos está el Espeon. Se te haría mucho más fácil siendo tipo psíquico._ – Vix comió otro par de papitas, parecía que las adoraba, cada una de ellas la hacía sonreír con la boca llena. - _¿Ya tienes pensado en que vas a evolucionar?_

 _-¿E…Evolucionar?_ – en Ellie se activó una señal, una que le recordaba porque había decidido seguir a Dan por si sola. Ella cabizbaja se sacudió. – _No…_

 _-¿Ellie estas bien?_ – dijo.

- _Yo no puedo evolucionar._ – dijo mientras suspiraba.

 _-¿No puedes? Claro que puedes, pero deberías tomarte tu tiempo, mírame a mí. Recién ahora me cuenta que es realmente bello evolucionar. Dan no tendría problemas en ayudarte_. – ella dedicó a una mirada al entrenador, provocándole una sonrisa al joven que comía su hamburguesa.

- _Perdón Vix, no es eso… gracias pero creo que mejor no quiero aprender a usar telepatía. –_ dijo Ellie desanimada y la mirada caída. – _no hasta que crea que pueda._

- _Pero Ellie… -_ Vix suspiró la extraña reacción de su amiga.

Ellie estaba agotada de su clásica alegría de todo momento, olfateó la comida de nuevo y esta vez perdió el apetito, sentía unas mariposas dentro de su estómago quitarle el hambre.

-Hey pequeña, ¿No te gusto tu comida? – su entrenador intervino en un punto, probablemente por el plato intacto al frente del pokemon marrón. – Si quieres podemos cambiar, o te puedo dar un poco del mío para que pruebes.

Ellie recordó que estaba lejos del bosque, ahora su lugar pertenecía con Dan y Vix. Debía dejar todo atrás.

El pokemon marrón empezó a comer mientras todavía estaba caliente. Dan la observó por unos segundos por las dudas y la dejo en paz. El bistec que tenía era una carne magra y tierna que se derretía en su boca y tenía su típico sabor, solo que impregnado con algo cítrico y dulce. Era extraño en a la lengua, pero le agradaba. No era tan mal plato, tal vez si tuviera un poco menos de salsa ella se sentiría que más tranquila de no salpicarse.

-Veo que solo esperabas a que se enfrié. – Dan añadió más tranquilo.

Para cuando terminaron, solo quedaba descansar hasta que Jonás volviera después de almorzar con su madre. Ellie había se había comido todo, y Dan había tenido que limpiarla con las servilletas del restaurante. Vix tomó un largo bostezo muy contagioso, incluso a Ellie le dieron ganas de tomar una siesta.

-Se está haciendo un poco tarde… - Dan miró el sol, serian alrededor de las tres de la tarde según sus cálculos. – Jonás se está tardando.

"Dan. Mira." Vix transmitió, señalando adelante.

-Es ella otra vez. – dijo Dan al notar una presencia. Ellie se había tomado las molestias de acostarse en las piernas de su entrenador. – Ya se vuelve molesto.

Sus pokemon siguieron la mirada del joven y al final de la plaza estaba parada, la bella chica de pelos dorados y ojos almendra. Estaba caminando a su dirección y Ellie alzó su nariz y olfateo el aire en su dirección. Vix frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

La chica estaba llevaba el mismo vestido y se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, a Dan le sorprendió cuando se sentó en el suelo, arruinando su ropa. Los ojos de la chica se plantaron en los suyos, obligándolo a desviar su mirada por la presión que sentía. Ellie pensaba inocentemente que tal vez solo quería jugar a quien pestañaba primero. Dan perdió bastante rápido.

-Al menos podrías decirme algo esta vez. – dijo Dan… sin obtener respuesta. La extraña joven no estaba seria, tampoco alegre o simplemente normal, era una expresión que no podía descifrar su ánimo. – ya que tantas ganas tienes de seguirnos.

 _-¡Qué quieres!_ – gritó Vix, ella fue más directa al asunto. A Ellie no le gustó la reacción de Braixen.

La extraña joven adulta, se arregló el pelo para crearse una coleta mientras esperaba. Ellie, tenía una extraña idea sobre ella… era algo raro que le causo curiosidad, su olfato parecía que la estaba engañando era como si aquella joven no estuviera allí realmente, el Eevee saltó de la seguridad de su entrenador y empezó a acercarse.

-Ellie, no vayas. – ordenó Dan.

-Detente. – dijo la joven. Era la primera vez que se molestaba en hablar. – Pequeña, regresa con tu humano.

-¿Humano? – era una forma rara de referirse a Dan. - Ellie ven aquí, por favor. – insistió al sospechar.

La chica tenía una voz femenina muy cautivante, relajada, que no le extrañaría a Dan que tal vez ella supiera cantar.

-Tú… debes ser de quien tanto habla mi joven señor. – la chica se levantó, sacudiéndose el vestido.

-Si… ese soy yo ¿Y tú…? – al menos quería saber su nombre.

-Una subordinada. – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Eso es… como una sirvienta o algo? – rara vez escuchaba esas palabras.

-Subordinada. – contestó de mala gana.

-Sí, ya entendí.

-En ese caso, también entiende que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi presencia. Mi joven señor no será llevado a ningún lado sin mí. – ahora sí que sus ojos se congelaron con seriedad.

-¿Llevármelo? Oh no, no, no… Él quiere acompañarme. Creo que aquí hay un malentendido. – Dan empezó a recordar cuando el chico lo había convencido de que quería salir de Novarte. Se tocó la frente y suspiró. – estaba esperando que esto pasara…

 _-No tendrías que molestarnos._ – bufó Vix.

-…Voy a cumplir con mis deberes. Quieras o no.

-Errr… supongo. Vix ayúdame a limpiar esto. – Dan se levantó para retirar limpiar lo que habían ensuciado en el almuerzo y restos de basura. La chica rubia los vigilo detenidamente.

-Supongo que sabrán, que hoy en día las rutas no son tan seguras como en años anteriores. Así como también disminuyo la cantidad de niños viajando de ciudad en ciudad en búsqueda del sueño pokemon. – la mujer comentó. – deberían agradecer mi compañía.

-Lo que digas… - Dan se encogió de hombros.

-¡Shiro…! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él joven chico de pelos revueltos venia corriendo con una mochila que sobrepasaba su cabeza en altura. El alborotó que traía llamaba la atención de todos los pueblerinos y no tardo en generar algunos murmullos. Era obvio que él era todo un personaje de Novarte. – Pensé que estarías con alguna de mis tías… no te vi en casa.

-Mi señor… - ella se inclinó de rodillas y gesto tradicional que… ya no se solía ver. –Espero que pueda serle de ayuda, fui encomendada para acompañarlo, no queda en mi juzgar sus acciones si no seguirlo hasta la muerte.

-Querido Arceus… - Dan suspiró al ver la escena.

 _"Todos arrodíllense, llego la realeza de campo."_ bromeó Vix, con una risita.

-Eevee… - el pokemon se asombró.

-Vamos Shiro, no seas tan dramática. Levántate. – le dio una mano y la alzó. - Me alegra saber que vienes conmigo, vamos a divertirnos bastante.

-Emm… no quiero interrumpir demasiado. Pero Jonás, yo voy partiendo, si tienes asuntos que resolver con tu familia podemos encontrarnos en la próxima ciudad. No iremos muy rápido, así capaz nos alcances. – Dan se paró y se puso la mochila, sus pokemon se alistaron a su lado y empezó a caminar. – Hasta pronto.

-¡No! Espera, voy contigo. – Jonás corrió a su lado mientras creaba un escándalo con las sartenes y ollas resonando en su mochila. - ¡Vamos Shiro!

-Hasta pronto Novarte. – Dan sonrió, viendo a sus pokemon y tomando la delantera junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

. . .

De nuevo en los bosques, Dan podía respirar un aire nuevo que renovaba sus expectativas y metas. Estaba agradecido por todo el progreso que habían logrado con su equipo. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por los ojos petrificantes y fríos que tenía encima suyo provenientes de la hermosa joven que venía atrás de ellos, Vix notaba su malestar con facilidad.

 _"Al menos podría dejar de tacharnos como ladrones."_ Vix le dijo en un momento. Ella venía a su derecha, caminando vagamente mientras jugaba con la vara blanca que Dan le había regalado. _"¿Quién se cree que es?"._

-…Aparentemente la guardiana y protectora de Jonás. – Dan levantó una punta de sus labios, en una sonrisa a medias.

 _"Aham…"_ bufó insatisfecha.

Vix de repente lo tomó por sorpresa a Dan tomándolo de su brazo y adelantándolos unos metros del resto del grupo.

"Mira Dan, lo que aprendí a hacer." Vix saco su vara de su espesa y esponjosa cola para apuntar al suelo. Ella le mostró como creaba chispas candentes y hermosas que brillaban por unos segundos antes de extinguirse en el aire, él sonrió y palmeó en el hombro a su pokemon. "Puedo sentir que es más fácil fluir mis poderes a través de mi vara." Dijo Vix.

-Son casi como fuegos artificiales. – añadió, mientras esquivaba un charco inmenso en el camino.

 _"¿Así es como se ven? Nunca vi unos de verdad, bueno, hay muchas cosas que no vi todavía."_ Mencionó. _"Estoy segura que Ellie está tan emocionada como yo por el viaje."_

-Los tres somos iguales en ese sentido. Yo nunca fui muy lejos de mi campos, creo que Ellie nunca salió de los bosques donde nos siguió y tu… - Dan meditó las palabras que diría. - no se mucho de ti ahora que lo pienso. Es probablemente seas la que más conozca del mundo. – Dan hizo memoria de los días pasados y lo poco que ella le había contado. Había tenido muchas ganas de saber de su historia pasada, más aun entiendo que Vix era mucho mayor en edad de lo que aparentaba, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad y tampoco quería presionarla. – me gustaría saber más de ti algún día.

 _"Nah…de seguro te aburriría"_ Vix notó la honestidad en las palabras de su entrenador, sin embargo había una parte en ella que quería contarle todo y otra que decía que lo enterrara en el pasado, donde pertenecía.

-Vivir en un lugar bastante aburrido como mi granja te hace casi inmune al aburrimiento. – dijo, mientras movía una rama que estaba a mitad del camino. – contar historias era parte de nuestro día a día.

 _"Si tanto te interesa, podemos hablar de eso… otro día. Hoy no estoy de humor."_ Vix miró a la nueva acompañante, caminar tan creída y superior. "Patético." Pensó para si misma.

-Estas rutas están horribles. Dejaron de mantenerlas hace tiempo. – Jonás mientras esquivaba el agua que empezaba a aparecer más seguida en el suelo.

Él tenía razón, Dan veía como la ruta de tierra estaba hecha un desastre unos metros más adelante. Los viejos diques y desagües estaban rebalsados debido a las lluvias que se estaban dando en las montañas los últimos días. El barro más adelante se volvía espeso y se transformaba en un vado oloroso y que los obligaba a ensuciarse para pasarlo.

-Eevee… - suplicó la pequeña. Ellie se veía bastante incomoda con la idea de pasar a través. Dan se acercó y la levantó entre sus brazos, ella no era sencillamente liviana pero podía aguantar un buen rato. Además, ella era todas sonrisas cuando la sostuvo consigo, parecía disfrutar de la vista.

-Eev. – agradeció.

-Deberíamos evadirlo. Esta ropa es nueva… - el chico no era muy bueno con la naturaleza. Venia vestido de unos pantalones militares limpios y una musculosa blanca que revelaba unos brazos blandos y claros como la nieve. – No quiero ensuciarme la primera tarde, decepcionaría a los sastres.

-Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar. – respondió Dan observando las posibilidades.

-Bra. – Vix apuntó su vara y lanzo fuego al vado. Solo gano una nube de vapor ardiente, la tierra seguida húmeda y lechosa, no había forma de mejorar el terreno.

-Si mi joven señor quiere evadir. Lo evadiremos. – dijo la chica con la cabeza en alto.

-Tranquila, yo también pensaba lo mismo. Un poco más atrás se veía un desvió, tengo una brújula así que siempre podemos regresar a la ruta más adelante. – Dan sacó su bruja recién estrenada, era una objeto pequeño y tenía una cadena negra para colgarla.

-¡Sí! Yo tengo un GPS también. – Jonás comenzó a buscar en los millones de bolsillos de su mochila gigantesca.

Dan rio al sentirse superado y se regresó por el camino con su equipo.

Tomaron el otro camino que salía de entre unos árboles a unos cientos de metros atrás. Allí había un cartel viejo clavado detrás de una roca que tenía una letras malgastadas que no se podían leer.

Lo ignoraron y avanzaron por una línea de arbustos altos y frondosos que les bloqueaba la visión por un largo trayecto, obligándolos a entrar en fila. El camino no era el mejor, y de hecho tenía una inclinación así que tenían que esforzarse un poco más y tener cuidado con las rocas que sobresalían. Ellie seguía en brazos de su entrenador. Vix iba atrás suyo en silencio mientras el otro par los seguían por atrás.

Paso casi una hora hasta que pudieron salir a un claro que se abría más adelante a un extenso prado de pasto verde vivo y calmo. La cálida brisa del verano tardío acariciaba las puntas de los pastos haciéndolos reír en un lenguaje que estaba más allá del suyo. Incluso los pokemon salvaje podían disfrutar de este lugar tan virgen.

-Descansemos… un poco… aquí… - Jonás llego aferrándose de las ramas, exhausto y rogando por aire en sus pulmones. Shiro venia justo detrás suyo preocupada y alentando a continuar a su joven señor. – solo… necesito un segundo…

Dan se detuvo justo donde el bosque se abría y le daba la bienvenida al paisaje.

-Este lugar es algo parecido a donde solía trabajar. – Le comento a su equipo. Él liberó a Ellie en el pasto donde salió corriendo llena de libertad y energía. Solo se veía el pasto moverse las puntas de sus orejas en el follaje.

 _"¿De qué trabajabas?"_ Vix preguntó, poniéndose a un lado a contemplarla tambien.

-Cuidaba pokemon. Una mezcla entre un criador, limpieza y mantenimiento de todo el campo. – Pasaba casi todos los días allí en su trabajo, no había nada más y menos otras opciones.

 _"…Suena bastante tranquilo."_ Le transmitió luego de unos segundos, la voz Vix estaba tan apaciguada como el mismo lugar.

-Lo era. Aunque siempre tenía mis propias aventuras. – respondió. _"Y mis propias pesadillas"_ pensó Dan.

 _"Me gustaría conocer tu casa algún día."_ Vix se imagino en ese lugar. Tomando lo que veía como ejemplo y poniéndolos a ellos allí ¿Quién sería la familia de Dan? ¿Cuáles serían sus amigos? ¿Él… habría dejado alguna novia atrás? Eran algunas de las preguntas que le vinieron, la última hizo que sacudiera su cabeza en un rotundo "No". Él era muy joven todavía, ademas ¿qué le importaba a ella?

-Algún día, sí. Pero falta bastante para que llegue ese día y puede que hallan pasado muchas cosas cuando llegue el día que las invite a mi casa. – Dan se dirigio a un lugar que avistó donde podía descansar, se sentó en un tronco caído que dormía entre el pasto, él miró las montañas que había al final de la extensa pradera en el Este. – Recuérdame… que debo enseñarte algo cuando estemos allí.

 _"Si..."_ Vix transmitió, mientras lo seguía. _"seria más fácil de recordar si me digieras que tengo recordar"._

-Eso suena como un juego de palabras. – sonrió. – Además, es un secreto.

Vix respondió a la sonrisa insatisfecha y se fue a caminar. El pasto danzante la relajaba y le traía algunas memorias. Si todavía hubiera sido un Fennekin, sería difícil para ella poder disfrutar el paisaje de esta manera. Se preguntó cómo cambiara su visión de las cosas cuando llegara a ser un Delphox… pero no tenía prisa, le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo.

" _Así que también dominas a la perfección la telepatía."_

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Vix fluyó como una brisa intrusa en su casa, helándola por completo. Se sintió invadida y de inmediato tomó su vara de su cola. Estaba enojada y confundida, esa voz… era similar a la de Shiro, esa chica extraña que tanto profesaba ser una subordinada. Pero, ¿Cómo un humano era capaz de usar habilidades psíquicas?

 _"También sabes defenderte. Interesante. ¿Te llamas Vix verdad? O tienes otro nombre, uno que un humano no te haya puesto."_ Vix buscó el origen de la voz y la encontró sentada debajo de un árbol a unos veinte metros, a un lado del agotado de Jonás.

 _"¿Qué quieres?"_ Vix no tenía tiempo para juegos.

 _"Relájate… no busco pelear contigo, no querido ser un rival tuyo."_ Confesó, su mirada acaramelada le daba cierta inseguridad.

 _"¡Dan!"_ Pensó en pedir ayuda y correr. No obstante, una fuerza la retuvo, una que podía reconocer, era telequinesis y tan fuerte como para inmovilizarla por completo. Lentamente… empezaba a elevarse del piso, esto la atemorizó.

 _"Estoy bloqueando tu telepatía por un segundo, hablemos un poco sin meter a tu humano en esto. Tranquila… no es necesario el uso de violencia… no quiero pelear mi estimada. Hablemos."_

-¡Braixen! – con un gran esfuerzo, Vix pudo gritar. Ellie que estaba perdida entre los campos y se detuvo y paró las orejas para encontrar la ubicación de Vix con el sonido. Dan sin embargo, pudo ver de dónde provenía el llamado y fue corriendo.

La fuerza invisible la soltó y cayó al piso. Dan puso su brazo alrededor de ella con la mirada preocupada.

-¡Vix! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-¡Eevee! – ella se las había arreglado para llegar también.

-Brai… Braixen ¡Bra! - se quejó mirando a Shiro.

Jonás que veía la escena recostado en el mismo árbol de su subordinada, comprendió más rápido la situación. De inmediato miró a Shiro y frunció las cejas pobladas que tenía. Se puso de pie para poner orden y se olvidó de su agotamiento.

\- Shiro. Es suficiente. – regañó. – ellos son mis amigos ¡deja de molestarlos!

La mirada fría en Shiro, se derritió como cera ante el calor de su señor en culpa. Agachó la cabeza en dirección de Jonás y de inmediato hizo una reverencia implorando el perdón, humillada y sumisa.

-Mi señor… lamento mis acciones. – dijo con la voz firme y femenina. Su frente tocaba el suelo humedecido de pasto.

-Jonás... Explícate. – Dan estaba enojado, con el ceño fruncido y la voz agravada parecía buscar una razón para irse ya mismo lo más lejos que pudieran de esa chica.

-A mí no me pidas perdón. A ellos. En especial a Vix. – ordenó el joven, mostrando su carácter más duro.

-Perdón Vix, perdón entrenador, perdón Eevee. – ella se cambió de dirección hacia ellos. Dan se sintió incomodo ante la reverencia, nunca nadie se lo había hecho, al contrario, muchas veces él tuvo pedir perdón así. Pero Vix todavía estaba asustada y su brazo sentía como le latía rápidamente el corazón. Era necesario. – me arrepiento de mis acciones. Nunca más volverá a suceder.

-Bien… Shiro quiero llevarme bien con mis amigos. Así que tú debes imitarme y dejar de lado tus poderes... No tienes que tomar tu papel tan enserio todavía... Ahora mi mama no está aquí, ella no puede verte. – dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba y la levantaba del piso.

-Ahora actúa como una víctima, vámonos Ellie. – Vix se liberó de su entrenador y se fue caminando, Ellie la siguió detrás.

-Chicas, no se vayan todavía. Vamos solucionar esto. – Dan las detuvo, Vix parecía enojada y tenía razones para estarlo.

-Perdón por lo de tu pokemon, Dan. Si hay algo en que pueda…

-Dime quien es ella. No quiero viajar con desconocidos.

 _"Es un pokemon."_ Vix intervino llegando a la mente de su entrenador. Dan abrió los ojos en grande.

-Shiro, no te ocultes. – Jonás suspiró.

-Oh… ¿Eres un Zoroark? – supuso Dan, el asombro calmaba un poco su enojo.

-Como ordene mi joven señor. – dijo Shiro. – No, no soy un Zoroark, encarecidamente te pido no me compares con esos pokemon pulguientos y salvajes, por favor.

La forma que componía a Shiro desapareció delante de sus ojos, esfumándose como la primera vez que Dan la había visto en la calle. Dentro del bosque se movieron unos pasos y el ruido de que alguien se acercaba finalmente apareció en la forma de un pokemon.

-¡Lo sabía! – Ellie saltó de alegría como si hubiera resuelto un misterio. Vix la ignoró.

Era un Ninetales. Con su aspecto zorruno y agraciado, ágil y elegante al caminar, su pelaje plateado brillaba intensamente con él sol y sus ojos rojizos eran grandes rubíes en su rostro. Las nueve colas que traía consigo eran suaves y casi tenían que eran más grandes que el propio cuerpo del pokemon.

-Soy la compañía y primera guardia de la familia Modivus. Tengo el cargo de Ojo en la compañía, y soy quien busca pokemon con el potencial de unirse a nuestra causa.

-Oh mierda, sabe hablar. – la honestidad de Dan era increíble.

 _"Y no solo eso… es poderosamente vieja."_ Añadió Vix, quien todavía se mantenía a raya. _"Aun siento esa horrible telequinesis."_ Se sujetó los brazos al sentir un escalofrió.

-Hubiera preferido evitar que supieras de nosotros, ya que nuestra familia tiene ideales diferentes, y eso suele molestar a los que piensan distinto. Mientras menos gente sepa que mi joven señor es parte de la familia, más fácil es cuidarlo.

-¿Pero qué es tan importante que no podían decirme? – Dan tomó asiento en el pasto, aun fascinado por el pokemon parlanchín. Estaba un poco húmedo por desgracia, pero no le molesto. Vix se fue asomando de apoco a la conversación, a pesar de estar molesta, le parecía interesante.

Jonás se recostó en el árbol, dejando que las sombras de las hojas se proyectaran en su rostro mientras miraba al cielo.

-Mama dice que buscamos la igualdad absoluta en los pokemon y humanos.

-Eso no suela tan mal. – comentó Dan al sentirse estafado. - ¿algo más?

-Ofrecemos trabajo, propósito y pertenencia a los pokemon que prefieran insertarse en la sociedad. Todos sabemos que no todos están al alcance de lograrlo, pero quienes tienen la conciencia y prefieren ser tratados más que simples pokemon… son bienvenidos. – la voz del Ninetales en su forma original era un poco más aguda y arrastraba algunas palabras, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser increíble. – Eso… y muchos servicios más, algunos más privados.

-Bueno… eso suena bastante más importante y claro. – dijo Dan, le sonaba convincente… miró a Vix y Ellie. – pero mis pokemon ciertamente son más importantes para mí, que tus métodos para encontrarlos.

-Lo se… – asintió Ninetales con agravio. Ellie parecía estar cautivada cada vez que el pokemon hablaba. – fueron mis propios pecados.

-Ella suele ser muy atenta para buscar aquellos que quieren unírsenos pero nunca es la que se acerca a hablarles, no es su función. – al mencionarlo, Shiro bajo la cabeza arrepentida de sus acciones. – tiene sus errores y mantener la ilusión de su figura humana la debe tener cansada y de mal humor... nunca antes viajamos tanto juntos. Te ruego que puedas perdonarnos. Ella a veces olvida respetar las líneas.

Dan observó a Vix, esperando una respuesta.

-Bra. – respondió ella, desviando la mirada al piso.

-Ella no tiene problema. Estamos en paz. Por lo menos… estoy más tranquilo de no viajar con extraños. – era el consuelo de Dan. – hasta parece que hacen un buen trabajo.

-Algunos hasta consiguen trabajos bien pagados y con todos los beneficios entre los humanos. – sonrió Jonás, emocionado de encontrar un acuerdo. – no son simples Machoke de carga, recompensados con comida y habitación.

-Aunque eso no es tan mal destino. – respondió con una sonrisa al sentirse identificado con su propio trabajo en la granja.

-Mi señor… deberíamos continuar. Quedan pocas horas de sol. Debemos encontrar un lugar para armar campamento. – Shiro caminó meneando sus colas hasta estar bajo la luz del sol. Mirando al horizonte.

-Concuerdo con ella. – dijo Dan, mientras regalaba una caricia a Ellie y Vix. Ellie sonrió de agrado y Vix contuvo la sonrisa, pretendiendo estar todavía enojada. – Todos estamos cansados.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – Jonás se alejó del árbol, y acompaño a Shiro.

. . .

Luego de atravesar el gran prado, se habían sumergido en el bosque nuevamente para encontrar refugio. Unos árboles viejos y escamosos les parecieron lo suficientemente grandes para resguardarlos del viento. El sol comenzaba a caer sobre ellos cuando comenzaron a levantar campamento, Dan y su equipo se encargaron de armar las carpas, mientras Jonás y Shiro traían leña y encendían el fuego.

El atardecer anaranjado se derretía delante de ellos y traía las sombras de la noche. La luna recién podía verse en lo alto, aun opacada por el sol como para brillar. Tendrían una linda noche despejada y calma.

Shiro había sido la primera en volver con los troncos. Traía la leña flotando con sus poderes mientras caminaba sin ningún esfuerzo. De un solo movimiento, creo una chimenea de perfectas proporciones con lo que tenía y lanzó una llamarada que prendió rápidamente la madera en una bola de luz y calor. Dan término de estirar su tienda y se acercó con Vix y Ellie al fuego.

-Esta noche comeremos algo rico que compre en Novarte. – comentó Dan mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata.

 _"¿Qué hay en el menú?"_ preguntó Vix.

-¡Fideos con salsa! – sonrió Dan, sacando el paquete de fideos deshidratados y la salsa instantánea.

 _"Oh vamos Dan, no me digas que eso es lo único que sabes cocinar."_ Vix rio al ver a su entrenador sostener los dos paquetes como si fueran trofeos.

-¡Eevee! – Ellie por lo menos parecía feliz por la cena.

-Mañana preparare algo diferente. De a poco voy aprendiendo nuevas recetas. – argumentó el joven, colocando su equipo de cocina donde las brasas se estaban formando con un calor latente y suave. - ¿Quieren comer con nosotros?

-Jonás tiene su propio menú… yo me voy a encargar de cocinarle…

-¡Oh genial! ¡Fideos con salsa! – el chico llegó con más leña, no mucha, apenas unos pocos palos que podía cargar. Se sentó en la fogata a un lado de Dan. - ¿Puedo comer con ustedes?

-Por supuesto. – dijo Dan. La mirada frustrada de Shiro era oro para Vix.

-Yo también quiero. – el Ninetales respondió cortante. Vix rio maliciosa.

-Perfecto, parece que hoy hay mi especialidad para todos. Voy a necesitar otro paquete de fideos. – dijo mientras avivaba el fuego con unos soplidos.

-Braa… - Vix sonrió y se recostó en el pasto mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Era un momento agradable. Era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda en un lugar así. El fuego, las cenizas y el aire libre era como un ungüento en sus heridas, donde, podía descansar. No se había dado cuenta… pero todo le recordó a una vieja frase que siempre decía su madre; "Nunca es tarde para hacer lindos recuerdos." Ya estaba creando varios, y hoy se añadió otro delante de esta fogata que acariciaba con calor su pelaje.

-¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! – anuncio Dan, arremangándose los brazos y disponiendo todas sus herramientas para cocinar.

Pasaron un rato largo hasta que finalmente cenaron. Todos habían recibido su porción y nadie había desperdiciado su comida, Dan se sorprendió que incluso Shiro comiera sin problemas, aunque tenía duda si era porque le gustaba la comida… o porque la presencia de Jonás la obligaba a hacerlo. El joven miró a sus pokemon.

-Deberías ir a dormí Ellie, jugaste mucho por hoy. – aconsejo Dan al ver el pokemon derrotado, temiendo que se durmiera en el frio. – ya prepare la cama, duerme donde gustes.

-Vee… - ella aceptó la idea y se retiró a la carpa que tenía el cierra abierto a su altura para poder entrar.

-Buenas noches a ti también. – sonrió al despedirla.

-¡Auu! Eso estuvo bueno. – Jonás se estiró como un pulpo y se levantó, sacándose el pasto pegado que tenía en el trasero. – Yo también sigo los pasos de tu Eevee Dan. Estoy agotado ¿Vienes Shiro?

-Aun no. Debo hacer guardia. – dijo con rectitud.

-Ya veo… buenas noches entonces. – se despido. Dan y Vix respondieron el saludo y Shiro hizo una reverencia.

Vix que estaba su lado, se veía bastante afligida por alguna razón, cruzándose de pierna.

-¿Estas bien Vix? – preguntó su entrenador.

"Emm... Dan, voy al baño. Creo que esas albóndigas quieren salir… "

-En la carpa, dentro de mi mochila en el bolsillo izquierdo tengo papel. – le susurró a su pokemon.

"¡Debo irme!" El pokemon fue a la carpa a buscar el objeto que escondió en entre sus brazos y luego desapareció entre los arbustos. Dejándolos solos a Shiro y Dan en un incomodo silencio.

El fuego siguió chisporroteando y quebrando la madera lentamente. Jonás ya estaría desmayado en su cama y sabía que no se despertaría hasta mañana, con una sonrisa pensó en lo duro que debió ser para él empezar el viaje, debía admitirlo, el chico tenía el valor y ganas para salir de las comodidades de su familia.

Una rama se partió en las llamas, y reveló su interior ardiente que de a poco se consumía.

-Dan… debo decirte algo importante con respecto a Vix. – el pokemon habló, con una voz baja y que apenas sobresalía del ardor de las llamas.

Dan se limitó a dirigirle la mirada en silencio.

-Tuve la oportunidad de oler a Vix de cerca en el viaje y observarla.

-Emm… creo ¿Que es bueno saberlo? – a veces se olvidaba que hablaba con un pokemon.

\- Es bueno. Con ello pude detectar mis estimaciones con respecto a ella. Y resolver mi sospecha.

-A ella no le agradaría mucho saber que fue olfateada y estuviste viendo sus partes privadas. ¿Qué tanto sospechas? – el entrenador acercó sus manos al fuego y las frotó.

-Es probable que aún no te hayas percatado, pero ella… está entrando en su primer celo.

Dan frunció el ceño.

Y uno bastante tardío para ser sincera. Los Fennekin suelen tener los suyos pasado los años en su primera evolución, un Braixen desarrolla toda su capacidad reproductiva al instante cuando evolucionan. Al no haber tenido su primera vez, es seguro que hasta ahora nunca había entrado en celo.

-Tenia mis sospechas que llegaría su momento, pero no parece tan grave. En un tiempo podrá pasarlo sin problema. Tendré la precaución de cuidarla durante ese tiempo. Gracias por avisarme, en cierta manera los humanos no tenemos maneras de detectarlo hasta que llega.

-¿La cuidaras? – el pokemon entrecerró los ojos, y sintió que emanaban culpa hacia Dan. - ¿De otros pokemon?

-Viví en un granja toda mi vida, más de una vez tuve que ayudar a los que criábamos a pasar… - Dan se detuvo al sentirse incómodo. - ¿Dije algo malo?

-No me refería a otros pokemon, joven... prefiero pensar en cuidarla de ti. – el Ninetales movió sus colas. – espero que sepas que tomar ventaja de su etapa de celo… significa muchas cosas y con esto de las decisiones de mi joven señor, no estoy de buenas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dan no comprendía.

-Cualquier acto de Pokefilia que me entere en su celo. Lo voy a considerar como violación. Así que ten cuidado, no solo la ley está sobre ti, niño.

-¡Yo nunca le haría eso! – Dan se defendió al sentirse acusado. - ¡Vix es mi amiga!

-Muchos entrenadores tenían una relación de amistad cercana con sus pokemon así como tú. Ello no significo nada cuando cruzaron la línea. – Shiro alzó su mirada sagaz. – Confió en ti, no me defraudes... voy a estar atenta.

-Vamos… no estarás pensando seriamente que yo haría tales cosas…

-Que descanses.- dijo finalmente. Cuando el Ninetales se levantó las llamas se quejaron y revolotearon, ella se fue caminando a la tienda de su señor. – tengas unas buenas noches.

Eso sí que era como un dulce beso de las buenas noches. Uno que dejaba en él una carga que pesada, también se preguntó qué tan poderosa era la empresa de Jonás y Shiro como para temer a otras personas. Eran cosas que nunca pasarían en un mundo tan pequeño como el suyo. Dan quedó pensativo, mientras veía el fuego chispear delante suyo. Las noches estaban empezando a ser bastante frías, él acercó sus manos para calentarlas de nuevo. Su mirada decaída podía reflejar aquellas llamas no parecían tener problemas con nadie.

 _"¿Tanto me extrañaste?"_ La dulce voz de Vix se acercó como un descanso a su mente. Ella venia caminando con el papel higiénico en la mano. Cuando llegó se sentó a su lado para mirar las llamas con él. "Arriba ese ánimo".

-Vix. – sonrió su entrenador.

 _"Fue un viaje cansador… pero mira. Aprendí crear chispas más grandes."_ Vix sonrió y saco su vara blanquecina con delicadeza, desde su punta, saltaron unas ascuas rojas intensas que explotaban en varias más y luego en otras más. Había mejorado en hacer ese truco, ahora podía direccionar las luces a donde quería y multiplicarlas, creando unos efectos geniales. _"Mis propios fuegos artificiales, dime si no soy buena en esto y en levantarte el ánimo"_ añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes unas buenas técnicas realmente. – Dan rio, en sus ojos brillaban las luces de las vara de Vix. – bien señorita chispa, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a dormir. Fue un placer ver su espectáculo.

Dan se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

" _¡Hey! ¡Espérame!"_ Vix, lo siguió entre risas con la vara en una mano y el papel en la otra.

Esa noche fuego duró hasta que las últimas ascuas se extinguieron en la tranquilidad del bosque.

. . .

Capitulo nuevo, espero que halla sido de su agrado y en el proximo nuevas aventuras y sorpresas por venir! Ya se acerca se acerca...

Es probable que tambien suba la version corregida y revisada de este mismo capitulo en lo que queda de estos dias, sobre todo errores de tipeo y demases o algunas correcciones minimas.

Estar atentos a mi perfil, suelo actualizar como va el progreso de los capitulos por si les interesa. Gracias por el Apoyo!

Hasta pronto!


	8. La Distancia que nos Une

**:)**

 **Capítulo 6 –**

 **La Distancia que nos Une**

Dan… reconocía este lugar. Era su hogar, pero uno en el que había vivido hace muchos años. Una casa vieja, solitaria y fría. Él se encontraba en su habitación. Eran recuerdos muy vagos, y así de vago era lo que podía ver… pero todo coincidía con la habitación pequeña y oscura donde salía dormir. No tenía ventanas y la única fuente luz que tenía era una lámpara de aceite en la pared.

La puerta estaba abierta y por allí podía verse una luz gris y triste entrar.

-¡Steve! – gritó una voz masculina, embutida en enojo y cargada de años. Dan tuvo temor instintivo aunque no la reconociera. Escuchó unos pasos arriba suyo, en el segundo piso alguien se movía hasta llegar a lo que podían ser una escaleras… y empezó a bajar, con pasos pesados y muy pausados.

Una sombra mayor que él apareció por la puerta, la luz impedía verle bien la cara. No hacía falta de todas formas, era la figura robusta de su hermano.

-Dan… voy a cerrar la puerta. – dijo Steve, fríamente. – tapate los oídos hasta que vuelva.

Cuando la oscuridad lo encerró y lo único que luchaba con ella era la lámpara, miró sus manos y vio que eran las de un niño. Obediente, Dan hizo lo que su hermano pedía y puso sus palmas en los oídos con fuerza.

La oscuridad parecía lidiar constantemente con la luz del fuego, creando sombras indefinidas y deformes delante suyo a medida que la llama se consumía. Dan experimentó una opresión… casi había olvidado como se sentía. Estaba sudando y el frio parecía ser más gélido y penetrante de lo que ya era.

Entonces… un pokemon apareció frente a él.

Un pokemon zorruno con pelaje dorado y puntas rojizas, tenía unas orejas grandes y peludas que daban ganas de acariciarlas. Su rostro afilado y pequeño lo veía a él con dos ojos grandes y carmesís. El pokemon le dijo algo, pero no podía oírlo al tener las orejas tapadas.

Repentinamente, el rostro zorruno se espantó y el temor se fundió en su expresión, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta. Dan notó como la pequeña criatura temblaba.

Él también tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ambos lo tenían… pero Dan era diferente en muchas maneras y tal vez, un poco tonto.

El chico sacó las manos de sus oídos y con cuidado, tocó la espalda del pokemon de fuego para llamar su atención. Él extendió sus manos y las puso sobre las grandes orejas del pokemon, lo poco que alcanzaba a cubrir con esas palmas tan pequeñas.

-Fennekin… - dijo el pokemon, relajándose. _"¿Por qué?"_ Escucho en su cabeza, el Fennekin tenía una mirada de duda.

Dan sonrió.

-¡Basta por favor! – una mujer gritó del otro lado de la puerta, tras varios golpazos detrás de la puerta.

-¡Abre Dan! – rugió aquella misma voz vociferante y autoritaria.

Dan se asustó, apretó los parpados, tragó saliva y atrajo consigo más al zorruno, asegurándose de que al menos el pokemon no escuchara nada. Los golpes contra las paredes y la casa se repitieron, y ahora empezaban a sonar en las paredes y en la puerta como si toda la habitación temblara. Golpes pesados, violentos y ruidosos. Dan sintió su brazo derecho húmedo y abrió sus ojos para ver, bajo la mirada y vio que se empezaba a derretir delante de sus ojos tomando una deformidad que derretía su carne hasta el hueso.

Dan gritó con todas sus fuerzas aterrado y se encerró en el Fennekin para protegerlo…

Cuando despertó, abrió sus parpados como dos puertas pesadas y se encontró con el techo de la carpa. Una gota de sudor frio le corrió sobre la frente y sus músculos estaban rígidos como rocas.

-¡Ah!…. – se quejó y el aire entró a sus pulmones de nuevo. Él suspiró.

El joven tardó un rato en calmarse y darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien, de que no había nada que temer. De hecho, un ronquido suave y femenino a su derecha fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad con mayor efectividad.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Vix durmiendo consigo y tomada de su antebrazo. Dormía con la boca abierta entre ronquidos mientras babeaba sobre su piel. Él soltó una risa exhausta… pensando que tenía algo de sentido con su pesadilla.

Dan quería levantarse, pero cuando se movió, Vix se encerró más en su brazo y soltó un gemido descontento y cerró la boca, apretando los parpados como si se negara a soltarlo. No solo eso, al mirar al frente, Ellie estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas lo que explicaba el peso extra sobre él. Al sentir que no tenía escapatoria, decidió descansar un poco más. Aunque a este punto ni con las ganas podría volver a cerrar un ojo y dormir, todavía estaba alterado.

No obstante… no la estaba pasando tan mal, la sencilla compañía de Vix en este momento le traía calma y lo reconfortaba de cierta manera. El suave ronquido que ahora se había transformado en un respiro más regular; era una sonata tan calma como la brisa entre los campos donde solía dormir sus siestas. Además, el suave pelaje de su pecho blanco era una especie de almohada a su lado. Dan agradeció en silencio… por tener el privilegio de tenerla cerca. Después de tener semejante pesadilla y despertar con la compañía de Ellie y Vix amortiguaba los malos sentimientos.

"De todas formas… ¿Por qué justo ahora sueño con esto?" Pensó, tal vez solo era casualidad, o el comentario de Shiro que lo incomodo el día anterior lo había afectado realmente… algo que lo había tenido pensando parte de la noche. Tal vez ella tenía razón, capaz lo mejor era alejarse de Vix por algún tiempo. Tal vez… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

El joven suspiró, y cerró sus ojos, esperaría hasta que ellas se despertaran primero.

No mucho después… Dan los volvió a abrir cuando el peso de Ellie se movió y empezó a pisar con sus patitas en la bolsa para dormir hacia él. Ya suficientemente cerca de su pecho, Dan vio que caminaba con los ojos apenas abiertos y el rostro adormilado.

-Eevee… - susurró el pokemon marrón, apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie. Ellie pasó su mirada sobre Vix, y luego regresó a observarlo a él. Ella ladeó su cabeza con sospechas.

El joven no comprendía al principio… pero tuvo el temor de que ella hubiera escuchado a Shiro acerca de la Pokefilia… si es que ella sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, aún era muy joven e inocente. De todas formas, sintió vergüenza y temor casi instantáneo correrle por la sangre como un gran calor. Desarmado y sin palabras Dan se hizo el dormido, sin embargo cerrar los ojos no le sirvió de nada, de hecho Ellie se acercó más a su cara al punto que podía sentir su nariz respirándole en el puente de sus ojos. Ellie estaba siendo persistente y no podría aguantar mucho.

-Eevee. – susurró de nuevo, esta vez le sopló en los ojos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya me levantó! – dijo mientras se sentaba. Intentó sonreír para disimilar su preocupación.

" _Muchos entrenadores tenían una relación de amistad cercana con sus pokemon así como tú. Ello no significo nada cuando cruzaron la línea"_

El recuerdo de Shiro volvió a pasearse a su mente. Dan se sintió culpable.

-Nmmbraa… - Vix se quejó al sentirlo moverse, aun aferrada de Dan.

-¡Eevee! – se rio Ellie, cayó de espaldas en la bolsa de dormir debido al repentino movimiento de Dan.

 _-¡Por qué nunca me dejan dormir hasta tarde!_ – se quejó Vix.

- _Hola Vix_ y. - sonrió Ellie, completamente despierta y aun patas arriba.

-Hola... – dijo Dan, con los labios tensos.

- _Así que tú fuiste la culpable._ – Vix tenía revuelto el pelaje en sus mejillas y toda la cola, señales del buen descanso. Ella vio a Ellie vulnerable, y la atacó con una oleada de cosquillas en el estómago del pokemon. - _¡Estaba durmiendo tan bien y soñando cosas lindas!_

-Iré a hacer el desayuno. – indicó el entrenador, viendo una oportunidad para escaparse.

-¡Bra! ¡Bra! ¡Braixen! – se debatía con Ellie, que eran un mar de risas entre las dos. Demasiado distraídas para notar el ánimo de su entrenador.

El joven pudo salir de su bolsa de dormir después de algunos tirones. Él había tomado la costumbre de dormir con sus pantalones, medias y una camisa, generalmente cómodas para estar dentro de la bolsa, así que solo se puso los zapatos y un abrigo para salir.

Era otra mañana fría y el sol naranja estaba inmaduro aun, el viento tenía prisa ese día, pero el cielo estaba despejado otra vez. El fuego estaba hecho cenizas blancas alrededor de las piedras que lo contenían. Levantó la mirada a sus vecinos. No había señales de movimiento. Dan encogió los hombros, y se dedicó a prender el fuego con unas cerillas y otras ramitas de los alrededores.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso. – Una voz provino a su espalda. Dan se giró y vio a Jonás saliendo de su carpa, tenía un aspecto exhausto y mucho más maltratado de cómo lo conoció la primera vez, parecía sucio, adolorido y tenía dos bolsas bajo los ojos.

-Oh, hola. No hace falta, ya prendió el fuego, pensaba preparar algo de té. – dijo el joven, decepcionando un poco a Jonás. – Pero puedes sacar uno de tus tres sartenes y preparamos algo de tocino, para desayunar. Aun me queda algo de pan en mi mochila, puede estar un poco duro, pero todavía bueno.

-Si… - respondió desanimado.

-¿Cómo fue la primera noche? – preguntó Dan, curioso por ayudarlo.

-Bien, solo que el suelo estaba un poco duro… me costó dormirme. – dijo, mientras bostezaba y estirabas los brazos. El chico se acercó a la búsqueda de su equipaje dentro de su carpa. – Tengo esta espero que sea suficiente. – alzó una sartén negra en alto.

-Sí, con esa es suficiente. – sonrió Dan, mientras paraba las rocas, aun le faltaba tiempo para obtener un buen fuego. Le hecho un tronco más grande que había quedado de la noche anterior.

-Toma. – le entregó el objeto. Jonás volvió a bosteza. -…ohh, al menos, Shiro pudo dormir bien. Pude tenerla de almohada mientras no hacia guardia.

-¿Almohada? – le causo gracia la idea. Para Dan, ella parecía demasiado delicada y altiva como para ser de almohada, aparentemente para su señor no había barreras.

-Si… ella salió a dar un paseo temprano, y me dejo sin almohada… me pregunto dónde estará ahora mismo.

-Está hablando de más, joven. – las palabras arrastradas provenían de arriba. Shiro cayó del árbol, junto a algunas hojas. Con gracia aterrizó al otro lado de la fogata. Estaba en su forma de Ninetales y cuando cruzó miradas con Dan, ella entrecerró los parpados.

-Hola Shiro. – la saludó.

-Pf… - se acercó a sentarse al lado de Jonás.

-¿Y Vix y Ellie? – preguntó Jonás, dejando de lado el asunto.

-Están jugando dentro de la carpa. – dijo, mientras sacaba unas tiras de carne al vacío que guardaba en un plástico resistente y las ponía en la sartén con aceite. El metal se quejó cuando empezó a calentarse con el aceite y la carne a fritarse emitiendo un olor cautivante y bastante intenso. Dan sacó el pan.

-¿Cómo durmieron? ¿Descanso Vix? – Shiro lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos rubíes podían ver la semilla de temor que estaba plantada dentro de él. Dan se sintió intimidado y titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-Bien… ellas durmieron bien. –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Jonás a pesar de estar adormilado levantó una ceja al ver la reacción insegura de Dan.

-Shiro… ¿Paso algo? – preguntó abiertamente.

-Nada. – ella sonrió cálidamente a su joven señor y luego miró a Dan – solo estoy dándole una pata con unos consejos.

El joven entrenador asintió casi por obligación.

. . .

- _Ahhh…. ¡Eso fue divertido!_ – dijo Ellie entre risas.

- _Huelo algo…_ \- dijo Vix, mientras dejaba al Eevee tomar un respiro después de tantas cosquillas. Vix alzó su nariz y olfateo el aire, sonrió al sentir ese aroma a comida en el campamento. – _Dan debe estar haciendo el desayuno._

 _-Tienes razón._ – ella también saboreo el aroma.

- _Vamos a fuera._ – dijo mientras se acercaba al cierre de la carpa. Vix sintió que una pequeña boca la tiraba desde la cola, haciéndola detenerse - ¿Pasa algo Ellie?

- _Antes de ir afuera, quería preguntarte algo._ – el pokemon marrón sonrió divertida.

- _Claro._ – Vix se cruzó de piernas y se sentó frente a su amiga.

- _Pon tu patita aquí._ – dijo Ellie, enseñándole un lugar en la bolsa de dormir, ella había puesto su propia pata para enseñarle. – _encima de la mía._

Vix la imitó, apoyando su pata con ella. Las puntas blandas y sensibles de sus dedos, tocaban el pelaje marrón del Eevee provocándole una sonrisa emocionada. Sus poderes psíquicos ahora mismo podían intentar descifrar que sentía su amiga, pero no hacía falta, el contacto común y cotidiano era suficiente para ella.

- _Quiero que hablar de Dan._ – ella le guiñó el ojo. Vix sonrió incómodamente esta vez.

 _-¿Quieres que lo llame?_ – preguntó Vix.

- _No, no. Vix… Tengo una curiosidad sobre ti y Dan._

- _Em… Ellie ¿Qué curiosidad? Me estas asustando un poco, je, je, je…_ – ella mintió, en parte. Se sentía inquieta, pero otra parte quería hablar sobre Dan. - _¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Últimamente los veo muy cercanos… ¿Quieres a nuestro entrenador?_ – preguntó Ellie, soltando una risita. Para ella, parecía ser una especie de juego entre amigas.

 _-¿Cómo qué si lo quiero? ¿Qué si me agrada?_ – dijo Vix, haciéndolo sonar obvio. – _es nuestro entrenador y es bueno, como tú me dijiste cuando recién nos conocimos, tiene buen corazón, es nuestro amigo._

 _-¡Es verdad!_ \- dijo eufórica. Sonrió ampliamente. – _pero yo creo que a ti te agrada más que a mí._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ – Vix agacho las orejas.

 _-Por el beso que le diste._ – Ellie le hizo memoria, mirándola con travesura. – _eso fue muy lindo._

 _-S-sí... yo se lo di como su amiga_. – de pronto, se sintió como si la estuviera acorralando, algo que hizo que en su carácter brotara con molestia – _Quiero decir… ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?_

- _Ninguno..._ – dijo, ahora meditando. – _Yo no sé mucho… pero esas cosas se hacen entre dos… cuando se quieren ¿verdad? – tornó a una mirada de duda._

 _-¡Basta Ellie!_ – gritó irritada y frunció el ceño. _– Él es un humano y yo solo un pokemon, déjame en paz y mirar tanto lo que hago y que no hago ¿De acuerdo?_

Ellie se asustó un momento al ver la reacción de Vix, sobre todo que le gritara. Ella de inmediato agacho la cabeza y retiro la pata con timidez, retrocediendo.

 _-Perdón…_ \- dijo. – _solo quería ayudar._

Vix suspiró y se puso una pata en la frente.

- _No sé por qué me enoja estas cosas… no importa, Ellie._ – dijo con tranquilidad. – _Vamos a fuera, el desayuno nos espera._

Cuando Vix salió, vio que la comida estaba servida y Dan con dos tazas de calientes en sus manos. Eso la hizo sonreír de inmediato, tanto por la comida como por ver a su entrenador. Ellie, tardó un poco más en salir de la carpa pero también la siguió.

Vix vio como charlaban Dan y Shiro lo que hizo que unas polillas volaran en su estómago. Vix corrió y se tendió en las piernas del joven, tomándolo por sorpresa. _"Misericordioso y buen entrenador, dame dos de esos por favor."_ Ella le regaló una sonrisa apuntando a la comida. Él miró a otro lado y apretó los labios.

-No vengas así de sorpresa Vix. Se me pudo caer el té encima de ti. – dijo mientras apoyaba la taza en el pasto. – puedes sentarte aquí al lado. Espera y te serviré.

-¿Bra…? – Vix le extraño la reacción, donde una calidez siempre esperaba para recibirla… ella se sentó obedientemente.

-Estábamos hablando hace momento con Shiro y Jonás. – explicó Dan. – y terminamos decidiendo de que Shiro nos guiará el resto del día por ahora. A ella le dieron información de cómo llegar a Luminalia más fácilmente que a mí. Además, es más seguro para todos.

 _"…está bien."_ Vix respondió, tratando de olvidar su entrada que ahora la hacía sentir avergonzada. El joven de pelo castaño le dio un sándwich a cada una y les alcanzó las tasas de té verde _. "Aunque sabes que no me gusta la idea de seguir a señorita 'uso telequinesis para hacer amigos'_ " añadió frunciendo el ceño.

 _-¡Rico!_ – dijo Ellie cuando probó su comida.

-Dale un oportunidad. – respondió el entrenador a su inquietud. – no hay que exagerar.

 _"Te lo advertí."_ Vix se encogió de hombros. Shiro la observó, como si pudiera leer su telepatía. Vix le sacó la lengua para burlarse.

-¡Más té por favor! – Jonás extendió su mano con la taza, en búsqueda de más de ese néctar verde que hervía en la pava negra.

. . .

El Ninetales había avanzado por un bosque viejo y bastante alejado de las montañas. Realmente sabía por dónde dirigirlos porque en ningún momento abandonaron un viejo camino de tierra que a veces se confundía entre la naturaleza que lo carcomía. Los pokemon eran realmente tímidos en esos lugares, y rara vez podía verse alguno saltar entre los árboles o correr entre ellos. De todas formas… algo parecía raro…

Vix venia justo detrás de Dan y Ellie, a lo largo del viaje había sentido una especie de distancia entre ella y su entrenador. Él rara vez se acercaba a charlarle como comúnmente hacía y se lo veía sonreír muy poco. Vix pensó que tal vez solo estaba desanimado, así que tenía que intentar levantarlo el ánimo de alguna forma…

Dan largó un largo bostezó que duró por unos segundos y luego se limpió los ojos lagrimosos.

 _"¿Otra vez un sueño pesado? "_ Preguntó Vix iniciando una charla. Al entrar en contacto con su mente, vio algo bastante turbado que la incómodo y no podía identificar… como arena en el pelaje, estaba dispersado en la mente de su entrenador, preocupándola.

-Si... pero es mi culpa. – meditó Dan, rascándose la garganta – tuve una pesadilla.

 _"Ya veo… sabes, estaba pensando que cuando descansemos; si me podías cepillar y…"_ Vix también quería ser de ayuda, como Dan lo había sido hasta ahora. " _Podemos hablar de esa pesadilla que tuviste, mira, tengo orejas más grandes ahora, puedo escucharte mejor."_ Sonrió.

En los ojos marrones de su entrenador podía verse como algo se afligía y suprimía.

-…Voy a estar bien. No tienes que preocuparte. – Dan apretó los labios y continuó el camino.

 _"Espera... mira. Aprendí a hacer un truco nuevo."_ Vix sacó la vara blanca de su cola y empezó a usar su energía… pero antes de que pudiera mostrarle, Dan apresuró el paso para alejarse.

-Ahora no, Vix. – dijo dándole la espalda.

 _"B-Bueno…"_ Vix agachó las orejas, y empezó a retroceder, con el sabor amargo en la boca y guardando de nuevo su vara.

-Shiro. – Dan corrió a alcanzarla, Vix vio cómo se alejaba y de nuevo esa sensación incomoda en ella regresó. Cada vez que los veía juntos volvía.

Ellie observaba en silencio, preocupada por su amiga.

- _Vix…_ – se acercó el Eevee. – _ya estará mejor._

 _-Tranquila._ – ella contuvo su desilusión mientras endurecía el corazón. – _estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo solo._

. . .

Dan tendría el peso de sus propias cargas en ese momento, pero sus sospechas no dejaban de estar alertas y había algo extraño en el viaje, se estaban desviando demasiado de la ruta donde se suponía debían ir y de a poco empezaba a hacerle ruido en su cabeza. Él podía confiar en Shiro, pero tal vez lo estaba haciendo demasiado y él no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que el terreno los llevaba a un lugar más profundo en el bosque.

-Shiro ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó seriamente.

-A la ciudad Luminalia. – respondió.

-Alejándonos de la ruta original, me imagino. – bromeó, lo último que quería es que lo tomaran por tonto. – no quiero pedirte que seas sincero conmigo de nuevo.

-Solo estamos tomando un pequeño desvio. – añadió esta vez. Era molestó tener que sacarle información a migajas.

Dan se adelantó y se puso frente al Ninetales. Ella se detuvo y lo miró sin bajar la cabeza, los demás también pararon al ver la escena. Algo que había aprendido, es que Shiro tenía sus propias intenciones, pero a la hora de vérselas frente a Jonás, era blanda como un helado de vainilla.

-¿Qué clase de desvió? –dijo, lo suficientemente la alto para que todos escucharan.

La mirada de Jonás se tornó en confusión y parecía apunto de hablar cuando Shiro lo interrumpió con la mirada calma.

-Es un asunto que me encargaron antes de irme de Novarte. Mi señor… creo que usted sabe a lo que me refiero. – Ninetales se acercó a él y agachó la cabeza.

-Nop, no sé nada. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por aquí cerca, hay un Criadero Pokemon; el criadero "La Pausa", allí uno de nuestros clientes es dueño del lugar. Tu Tía Nora, me encargó exclusivamente que te llevara conmigo a arreglar una asuntó allí. Ella especialmente me encomendó ayudarlo a meterse en el negocio de su Madre y Tías. – Añadió.

-Espera… allí vive uno de los que…

Ninetales saltó y tomó el atrevimiento de pararse encima de Jonás, y taparle los labios con una pata.

-La privacidad y confidencia de nuestros clientes es una de nuestras principales bases. No les quite el derecho, joven señor. – dijo Shiro.

-Bueno… entonces estamos yendo a un Criadero Pokemon. ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo? – preguntó Dan.

-Cómo explicarlo… - Shiro parecía buscar las palabras.

Jonás sonrió culpablemente y encogió los hombros. Aún tenía la pata plateada de Shiro en su boca, así que no podía hablar.

-Oh… me disculpo. – ella se quitó de inmediato.

-Creo que ese es el último secreto que ella guardaba. – Jonás intento sonreír, pero el rostro insatisfecho de Dan no se borró. – Perdón Dan, no puedo prometerte que ella…

-Quiero ir al Criadero antes de seguir a Ciudad Luminalia, y también puede que hagamos otras paradas en el resto del viaje, Dan. No quiero mentirte, pero este viaje es parte para que mi joven señor tome un rol más importante en la empresa a medida que crece. – Shiro, se acercó nuevamente a Dan. – Por eso quiero pedirte, que por favor nos acompañes. Este viaje es más seguro para todos si vamos en grupo.

-Shiro… - susurró Jonás al verla agacharse en reverencia.

-Podemos pagarte incluso. – añadió Shiro, con el rostro en el piso.

-E-Eh… está bien. Pero no más reverencias por favor. Me incomodan. – Dan se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal a Shiro. – lo único que no quiero es marchar a ciegas.

Shiro asintió, con lo que parecía… una sonrisa en la punta de su labio. Ella saltó con gracia hasta al frente del grupo y empezó a liderarlos de nuevo.

-Gracias Dan… - dijo Jonás.

El joven suspiró y asintió para demostrar su acuerdo. De reojo alcanzó a ver a Vix junto a Ellie que charlaban.

" _No me refería a otros pokemon, joven... prefiero pensar en cuidarla de ti"_

Era duro para él… ¿Por qué desconfiaba tanto de sí mismo? ¿A que tenía miedo? Estaba dejando que esto lo afectara mucho, lo sabía, pero por otro lado quería lo mejor para su Braixen… y últimamente estaba encontrando un lado mucho más cercano con ella de lo que debía según lo correcto y lo que le habían enseñado, por eso alejarse de ella era lo mejor, era su entrenador y Shiro tenía razón. Debía cuidarla de él mismo y este nuevo cariño que estaba surgiendo… debía dejarlo solo a ese margen.

 _"¡Hey! ¿Por qué vamos con ella?"_ Vix interrumpió sus pensamientos que lo hicieron aterrizar, no había notado cuando se acercó. _"Nos puede retrasar para nuestra siguiente medalla"_

-…Porque es peligroso sepáranos a esta altura. No quiero correr el riesgo de perdernos de nuevo. – respondió tratando de aplacar la molestia. – además no hay apuro en conseguir nuestra próxima medalla.

 _"Pero… ella…"_ Vix soltó un bufido. Dan extendió su mano casi por costumbre para acariciarla y Vix deseosa se inclinó hacia él… pero en el último segundo, se arrepiento y retrajo la mano.

 _"Dan…"_ suspiró desilusionada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te llevabas mal con Ellie? – preguntó el entrenador, desviando su atención.

Vix se encogió de hombros, desganada.

-Bueno… piensa en eso y cambia a Ellie, por Shiro. – señaló con seriedad. Dan se ganó otro suspiro de Vix.

 _"…olvídalo."_ Respondió desanimada, alejándose a buscar la compañía de Ellie nuevamente.

Dan suspiró y la dejó ir.

. . .

-Por aquí, ya estamos bastante cerca. – dijo Shiro, saltando una roca en medio del camino, el sendero se había ensanchado y era mucho más amigable para que todos pudieran pasar sin problemas. Los arboles no eran tan viejos, y las hojas no los escondían del grande y brillante sol.

-Venimos caminando por más de cinco horas… - dijo Jonás enojado. Él no era el único… Vixen parecía molesta y no le había hablado de hace bastante… ella solo se limitaba a intercambiar palabras con Ellie. – me duelen los pies… tengo hambre… más vale que valga la pena Shiro.

Habían estado charlando el por qué había un criadero tan lejos de la civilización. Shiro les había contado que fue una decisión muy personal del dueño del criadero, que el hombre tenía una especie afinidad con el lugar y le proporcionaba una paz que era fundamental para la crianza. Dan lo entendía y en cierto sentido estaba de acuerdo, él mismo conocía la belleza de vivir en lugares tan puros y libres.

-Aún tengo algo que no me cierra… ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer aquí Shiro? – preguntó Dan, mientras caminaba junto a sus dos pokemon.

-Nos avisaron que últimamente el lugar presenta signos de vandalismo e intimidación que de a poco se aventuran más a la seguridad del dueño del criadero y sus pokemon. – dijo con seriedad. – quiero comprobar si son algunos pueblerinos del lugar o algo peor.

-¿Entonces su servicio es…?

-Ofrecemos protección.

-¿Para eso no tendría que estar la policía? – argumentó.

-La ley aun no entiende ciertas cosas entre los humanos y los pokemon. – expresó Shiro… haciendo un pausa. – nuestro cliente solo puede acudir a quienes puedan entenderlo, y no criticarlo o condenarlo.

Era extraño, pero Dan aun le costaba comprender qué tipo de cosas podía evitar que sean protegidos por la ley ¿Qué lo haría tan difícil o diferente? Dan le dirigió una mirada de duda a Shiro, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas que no puedo decir. – agregó Shiro.

" _Ve Vix, no dejes que otros tomen lo que has ganado"_

El joven de cabello castaño estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más, cuando Vixen le tomó la mano y tiró de él.

-Braixen. – se expresó Vix, con los ojos grandes y profundos que ella tenía.

Dan se liberó de su agarre enseguida y sintió el peso de los ojos del Ninetales plateado.

 _"Dan. Quiero hablar contigo, a solas."_ Le transmitió a través de telepatía. _"Estuve pensando… y tenemos que hablar de algo importante."_

-Falta poco para llegar, ahí podemos hablar. – dijo Dan, presionado.

 _"NO. Es solo un momento Dan… por favor… no me ignores."_ Le rogó, con aquellos ojos grandes y cautivantes que se hacía tan difíciles decirles que no, aquel rostro zorruno le suplicaba atención. Dan empezó a tener una lucha interna, Shiro caminó hacia ellos y olfateó le aire.

-¡Eevee! – Ellie parecía apoyar a su amiga, dándole ánimos y a su vez regañando a su entrenador cuando lo miraba. - ¡Vee! ¡Vee!

-Obedece a tu entrenador, Vix. En el criadero podremos descansar… - intervino Shiro. Y luego fue a susurrarle a la oreja a Dan. – no tienes que hacerle caso a todos sus caprichos… recuerda que aún es joven y el celo puede estar manifestándose con cambios de hu…

-¡Braixen! – Vix se interpuso entre ella y él. Tomándole la mano de nuevo a su entrenador. Shiro retrocedió con la guardia en alto.

-Ninetales… - gruñó Shiro, frunciendo el ceño.

 _"Dan ¿Por qué la escuchas a ella? ¿Qué sucede?"_ la voz de Vix en su cabeza sonaba como un ruego mezclado con ira incandescente como el fuego que solo ella podía emanar.

-Vamos, Dan. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos. – Shiro le dio la vuelta y empezó a empujarlo.

-Espera, quiero escucharla. – se negó el entrenador.

 _-¡Ya deja de entrometerte! –_ Vix, sacó su vara y lanzó una llama voluminosa y perfectamente apuntada al piso donde estaba Shiro, donde se carbonizó todo en un instante, el pokemon saltó para esquivarlo con facilidad.

-¡Vix se volvió loca! – Jonás empezó a correr para encontrar refugio detrás de un arbusto.

Shiro frunció el ceño pasando su mirada por todos, luego de pensar, se dio vuelta para retirarse sin antes pasar a buscar a Jonás que observaba todo detrás de las hojas.

-Tú sabes lo que es mejor para ella. – gritó Shiro mientras se alejaba. Ellie se quería quedar, pero sintió por si sola que esta vez debía darles espacio. – alcánzanos cuando puedas, te esperaremos en la tranquera más adelante.

El viento movió las ramas de los árboles y creo un cantico en la naturaleza con las hojas bailantes y el silencio. Ella y Él quedaron solos. Era el poco valor que quedaba en Vix, gastado en enfrentar a Dan… sus ojos marrones se escondían de encontrarse con los suyos y los largos suspiros encerraban algo en lo profundo de su entrenador. Estaba enojada, era verdad, pero también triste…

El pokemon de fuego, tragó saliva y agachó las orejas.

 _"Dan…"_ Vix se arrodilló en la tierra y bajó la cabeza, no quería enseñar su rostro. _"Hice… ¿algo malo?"_

Su entrenador apretó los labios y pensó en levantarla, pero sus brazos estaban rígidos y tensos como todo su cuerpo.

-No hiciste nada malo. – respondió.

 _"Entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas?"_ dijo. _"Hace unos días… te veías tan interesado en saber de mí, preguntarme cosas…"_ Vix se sonrojó, con unos ojos tristones. _"De… no sé."_

-Quiero ser un buen entrenador. – era la única excusa que podía tener. – y por eso cambien un poco…

 _"…sé que soy una egoísta…"_ Vix negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Él todavía se ocultaba de ella. "pero… se sinceró conmigo Dan."

-Quiero serlo, pero me cuesta. – dijo Dan, levantando los brazos y enterrando sus dedos en el pelo castaño ante la frustración. – es difícil.

Vix podía comprenderlo… ella hizo memoria de algo que tal vez sirviera.

" _Antes de ser un entrenador… dijiste que querías hacer amigos."_ Vix recordó el momento y le mostró la memoria a Dan en su mente con su telepatía. La vez que en que ella era un Fennekin, mucho más inseguro y temeroso de lo que ahora era. Él se vio afectado al ver las imágenes fluir como agua…

-No eres egoísta y no has hecho nada malo. El problema es… otro, uno más complicado. Es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados un tiempo. – Dan pensó en el futuro de Vix y de todos los cambios por lo que ella estaría pasando tanto en su cuerpo como en sus sentimientos. Él también estaba pasando por unos cuantos... – yo soy el problema, así que déjame encargarme de ello.

" _Y-yo no quiero… ¿Por qué?"_ Vix tenía los ojos húmedos, a medida que el viejo dolor volvía a su cuerpo, era como una herida que volvía abrirse y le punzaba hasta sangrar _"P-prometiste que no me abandonarías."_

-Y nunca lo haré… – ella tenía razón, la culpa se volvió mucho más grande en Dan. – tan solo, tengo miedo…

 _"¿A qué?"_

-A… a… - titubeó Dan. "¿Qué te pasa, Dan? ¿Por qué actúas tan débil ahora?" se maldijo. "Se suponía que eras el mejor para hacer este viaje" "Se suponía que estabas listo…"

 _"…a qué…"_ Vix le suplicó con el rostro quebrantado y cuativante.

"Pero no para esto" Los latidos le llegaban hasta la garganta.

-Me di cuenta… que temo, enamorarme de ti, Vix.

Vix dejó caer sus hombros, sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón empezó a latirle a mil mientras las palabras se iban de su voz. Aún tenía unas lágrimas aferradas a sus pestañas cuando cayeron por el peso de las nuevas que llegaron.

El viento los recorrió en un silencio intimó durante aquel eterno instante.

. . .

Capitulo 6 resubido y revisado con algunos cambios menores en la historia, dialogos y ortografia :P Espero que les halla gustado y sin dar mucho más detalle de lo que pasa a continuacion, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.

Sigan atentos!


	9. Honestidad por Sobre Todas las Cosas

**:)**

 **Capítulo 7 –**

 **Honestidad por Sobre Todas las Cosas**

Hecho más leña a la chimenea de piedra. Mientras veía las llamas arder, vio una figura que se burlaba de él materializarse en el fuego.

Tomas el Ranger era un hombre importante y juicioso, como le gustaba pensar. Él pasaba todo el día, toda la semana y todo el año haciendo casi lo mismo; entrenar, comer, dormir y como una de sus pocas entretenciones, mirar revistas para adultos. Sin embargo, desde aquella vez que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ese niño estúpido y sus pokemon perdidos en el bosque, Tomas no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Por más que lo intentara, no ya no podía volver a su rutina y simplemente olvidarlos.

Primero… los días le parecían más aburridos y largos. Los entrenamientos difíciles y duros que llevaba estrictamente cada amanecer ya no satisfacía su ansiedad; aquella locura apasionada basada en el deleite de aplastar a su adversario y humillarlo hasta obligarlo a huir por su vida, ciertamente nada podía llenar ese hueco en su interior. Por eso maldecía a Dan, por eso también lo estimaba… ese chico era un nuevo rival que había tenido el atrevimiento de desafiarlo a un combate.

Por eso no podía olvidarlo.

-…Creo que ya le di suficiente ventaja – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras apoyaba un hombro en la silla. El viejo se limpió el catarro de la garganta y lo escupió en el fuego. Tomas agarró de una punta su cinturón donde guardaba todas sus pokebolas, lo desató y salió caminando con él fuera de la cabaña.

Al salir, el aire estaba denso en humedad y no había viento que quitara la niebla que se estaba formando. El anciano usó su cinturón como un látigo, y con un ágil movimiento circular liberó a todos sus pokemon en el pasto.

El primero y más grande de todos, era su Salamance que era un poco más alto que él. Luego estaban su Houndoom y un Pidgeot. Su Roselia salió con una mirada de interrogación al ver presente a todo su equipo. Por último, y el pokemon más pequeño del equipo de Tomas y el más joven, un Riolu de rostro duro y frio, incluso para su edad.

-Nos vamos de caza. – dijo el antiguo ex-campeón. Su voz rasposa y repleta de autoridad parecía un martillo moldeando a sus pokemon. – y a entrenar fuera de aquí por un tiempo. Necesitamos ese desafío que desde hace tiempo buscamos y nadie me ha satisfecho.

Su Roselia tenía duda en su mirada. Ella utilizó alguna especie de lenguaje de señas que solo Tomas podía comprender a la perfección. El viejo gruñó.

-Quiero recuperar mi Pokedex también. – bufó. – esperó lo mejor de ustedes, no quiero errores, y yo tampoco los tendré. Salamance descansa bien. Houndoom, afina tu olfato y recuerda el olor del chico. Rosalía… no es necesario que te lo diga para cuando llegue el momento.

Sus pokemon se inclinaron con obediencia y admiración. Excepto el Riolu.

-Tú en especial. – señalo al pokemon tipo lucha y sonrió con burla. – voy a estar observándote, espero grandes cosas de ti, pedazo de mierda.

El pokemon asintió.

. . .

Dan abrió un poco la boca y movió las palabras.

-Me di cuenta… que temo, enamorarme de ti, Vix.

Fue lo que dijo Dan, con los brazos abiertos y la mirada puesta en los ojos carmesís de Braixen. Aquel instante se dio cuenta de sus palabras, lo que había dicho sin pensar… no había sido una confesión, un deseo o un secreto… simplemente fue honesto. Se había dejado llevar demasiado tal vez, porque comenzó a sentir una vergüenza terrible cuando un silencio se extendió entre ellos como una distancia imposible de ver, pero fácil de percibir.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Así era él… un idiota, como él pensaba.

-B-Bra… - Vix murmuró en un sonido tan inaudible que apenas sobresalía del eco de las hojas en los árboles.

Allí estaba ella de pie, sus piernas negras y livianas aferradas a la tierra mientras todo su pelaje amarillo se tornaba en un dorado claro al enfrentarse con el sol, limpio y bello. Ella levantó una mano y la puso en su pecho blanco. Su rostro zorruno se inclinó levemente hacia abajo y buscó mirarlo con timidez.

-Q-que acabo de decir… - titubeó "Trágame tierra" pensó el joven, Vix se aferró a su brazo derecho y bajo más la mirada. Ella… se estaba sonrojando. – Arceus…

Vix probablemente también no sabía qué hacer, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Era una lástima que en esa intimidad y a ese punto, los dos estaban frente a frente y no había huida.

Vix… - Dan no necesitaba entender demasiado para saber que Vix lo estaba escuchando. Otra vez, era muy parecido… a aquella vez que despertó en la cabaña de Tomas, después de la tormenta y ella aun un Fennekin durmiendo en su pecho; tenía esa misma mirada desinteresada o pretenciosa… pero con las orejas tan atentas y afiladas que le gritaban para que les hablara.

Dan se limpió la garganta, y se bofeteó a si mismo repetidas veces para despabilarse. Su piel clara se enrojeció ante el ardor, había surtido efecto.

Sé que suena ridículo… estúpido, tal vez imposible… de hecho, no quería mencionarte nada acerca de esto. – dijo Dan con un suspiró. – no sabía cómo irías a reaccionar…

Vix le dirigió la mirada, parecía enojada en una respuesta clara.

Lo sé y lo lamento, Vix, simplemente lo que puedo decir… es que me agradas mucho. – Dan suspiró y asintió, reconociendo que era verdad. – tus maneras, la energía que tienes y tu aspecto. Es agradable charlar contigo, al punto que me olvidó que estoy entrenándote… te pregunto cosas por qué me intere-… - Dan se detuvo y pensó en una palabra más apropiada. – porque me importas y es algo que no creo que cambie.

La expresión de Vix, pasó por un cambio que lavó las heridas y hizo que algo se derritiera por dentro. Ella relajó su mirada, las pupilas de sus ojos se ensancharon y los labios se calmaron. Un pequeño rubor subió hacia sus mejillas.

 _"E-entonces…"_ Vix transmitió con timidez y aun nerviosa. _"t-tu temor… ¿es verdad?"_

Si Dan era sincero consigo mismo, fácilmente podía decirle que se sentía atraído por loco que sonara y que era verdad, hasta ahora no se había percatado que se estaba del amor que sentía por ella… "¡Reacciona idiota!" se maldijo. No… no podía hacerle esto, tenía que enfriarse la sangre.

-Tal vez me deje llevar un poco. – fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, desviando su mirada y con la esperanza de convencerla.. – y-ya sabes… d-digo… este…

Si lo pensaba bien, decir una confesión como esa no tenía salida. Sin embargo, Vix tomó la delantera y abrazó al entrenador con un encuentro suave y sincero.

 _"Yo también me deje llevar un poco"_ ella le transmitió, mirando hacia el bosque y sonriendo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! – la risa era demasiado actuada como para engañar a su astuto pokemon, Dan se había puesto nervioso otra vez. De todas formas, se pudo calmar luego de unos segundos de ese abrazo que él respondió.

 _"No eran difícil verdad. Esto del contacto hace maravillas, como tú me dijiste"_ Vix transmitió, su voz calmada y juguetona fue un refresco a su mente. Al punto que suspiró del alivio. _"Decir palabras bonitas… pero quiero saber algo"_ El pokemon tipo fuego se separó del abrazó.

-Si… - Dan notó un cambio en él. Ella lo había liberado de la enorme presión que venía trayendo…

 _"¿Por qué se te metió la idea de alejarte de mí?"_ Vix le preguntó inclinando la cabeza, con algo de presión al final de sus palabras. Dan ya no tenía problemas en contarle todo.

Shiro… me comentó que estas bastante cerca de tu primer celo… - admitió. – y bueno, ella me advirtió que…

Del pokemon tipo fuego salieron los colores que Dan reconocía como un intensó sonrojo. Tan intensó, que era imposible ocultarlo, Vix se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño y cerró las piernas. Rápidamente agarró su vara e hizo una curva que termino en la cabeza de Dan, golpeándolo dureza.

-¡Auch!

 _"¡Tonto!"_ gritó Vix dentro de él. _"¡Ella no sabe nada!"_

-¡Espera eso me dolió! – Dan se frotó donde su vara había golpeado. Vix, parecía insatisfecha.

 _"Eso fue por no escucharme. Te advertí que ella no me inspira confianza… espera, no te golpeé muy fuerte ¿verdad?"_ ella se preocupó, acercándose para intentar tocar la cabeza de Dan, pero no era tan alta, incluso poniéndose de puntas de pie.

-Es verdad, me tuviste que golpear esta misma mañana. – dijo con una sonrisa animada y ojos apretados mientras el dolor se iba. – ahora prepárate para tu castigo, Vixen. – Dan asaltó cuando la encontró con la guardia baja y la atacó con cosquillas.

-¡Braixen! ¡Brai! ¡xen! ¡Bra! – se rio, cerrando los ojos mientras retrocedía, hasta no tener salida donde se recostó contra un árbol.

Se debatieron por unos minutos, jugueteando como dos cachorros, golpes suaves y mucho contacto del bueno, como pensaba Vix. El pelaje de su pokemon era suave al tacto y tenía un aroma particular de ella, era tan divertido como reconfortante tenerla consigo, aunque sea por un instante de diversión.

 _"Basta Dan…"_ dijo recobrando el aliento mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una sonrisa y lágrimas de risa en sus ojos. "Los demás van preocuparse, hay que volver" Ella sonrió. "Además, es un poco vergonzoso si me tienes así."

-Uh, perdón. – dijo Dan avergonzado, la tenía recostada contra el árbol con los brazos y piernas extendidos totalmente a su merced. Él se retiró al instante.

 _"Tranquilo."_ transmitió calmada, mientras empezaba a caminar, el joven de cabello castaño la siguió. _"Me levanta el humor que hallas vuelto a la normalidad"_

-Ya no es tan complicado así. – admitió. – sin embargo todavía me preocupa algo.

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_ Vix ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Shiro… ¿tenía razón acerca de tu celo? – Preguntó el entrenador con inquietud y respeto. – me preocupa que pases algún mal momento en estos próximos días, necesito estar seguro con tu opinión.

Vix asintió, suavemente y desviando la mirada.

 _"...Ella no mentía…"_ Le costaba admitirlo, pero solo hacía por su entrenador. _"….es mi cuerpo… es obvio que siento algo, pero por ahora no es nada grave,"_ dijo Vix. _"…aunque yo creo no debe faltar mucho para entrar en el mío."._

-Si necesitas ayuda con algo… tan solo dime, tengo algo de experiencia en la granja con… - Vix se acercó y le puso su pata blanca en su boca, guiñándole el ojo.

 _"Serás el primero en saberlo, tranquilo."_ Sonrió.

Dan se sonrojó, con ella siendo de esta manera se volvía muy difícil para él ocultar sus sentimientos por Vixen. Pero debía resistir, ella entraría en una etapa que debía tener su espacio… y su apoyo como amigo y entrenador. Lo último que ahora necesitaba era confundirla aún más… o tal vez preocuparla o… Dan realmente no entendía el corazón de un pokemon, pero lo intentaba.

Tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba entenderlo.

Vix se adelantó corriendo ligera y alegre, como si volara nuevamente, se veía como el primer día después evolucionar, fresca y renovada.

Él sería cuidadoso, y protegería esa faceta, y la de todos su pokemon habidos y por haber.

. . .

La tranquera no quedaba demasiado lejos, fueron algunos minutos antes de entrar a una parte más oculta del bosque, donde el camino bajaba y serpenteaba un acantilado hasta llegar en un grupo de grandes robles antiguos y claramente plantados por manos humanas. La entrada al criadero estaba a unos cien metros, y se la veía resaltar de blanco entre la naturaleza.

-Claro que sí. – Dan rio brevemente, y pensó en evadir el tema. – como esos ronquidos que tienes.

 _"¿Mmm? Espera… ¿Ronco? No lo puedo creer"_ Ella se sorprendió, tocándose su mentón. _"Meh, no te creo, yo no ronco."_

-No son tan malos, de hecho me parecen adorables… - sonrió. - Tan solo en algunos momentos se ponían un poco altos y se ponía un poco áspera la cosa…

Vix avergonzó con esas últimas palabras, estaba ruborizada.

 _"Esto cambia muchas cosas."_ Vix pensó.

-Tampoco es tan terrible. Mi hermano Steve cuando enserio ronca suele hacer vibrar la casa. – recordó y no exageraba. Cada vez que su hermano estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba un sueño profundo y reparador, sus ronquidos eran tan profundos y agravados que creaba la frecuencia justa para crear el efecto. – Ya estoy pasado por fuego.

Vix se rio ante el juego de palabras, ella podría demostrarle lo que es ser pasado por el fuego, pero decidió no decirle nada.

Al final de sendero descansaba una tranquera descuidada. Parte de la pintura estaba desecha y las bisagras gastadas ya no aguantaban el peso del gran portón, estas chillaban ante el poco viento que meneaban toda la tranquera. El chillido era un poco inquietante, sobre todo porque no había nadie.

 _"¿Se habrán aburrido de esperar?"_ preguntó Vix, contemplando el lugar.

-Qué extraño… - Dan se acercó y apoyo los brazos en la madera, miro que el cerco alto y hecho de troncos que rodeaba el campo se perdía en el mismo bosque. Del otro lado de este límite, el pasto estaba mantenido a raya y el senderó se hundía aún más. – dijeron que nos iban a esperar a aquí. ¡Ellie! – gritó en búsqueda de respuestas. - ¡Jonás, Shiro!

No hubo respuesta de nadie, empezando a preocuparlo. De inmediato miró el suelo y sus ojos adaptados a estos trabajos empezó a buscar huellas entre la tierra movida. Había unas que coincidían con unas patas pequeñas, otras más grandes y una persona. Eran las más frescas. Las pisadas se adentraban en el campo.

 _"Capaz se adelantaron."_ sugirió Vix observando a su entrenador. Dan asintió y abrieron la tranquera y siguieron camino.

Dan siguió las huellas que en ningún se detenían. Sin embargo, algo peor lo sorprendió a los pocos metros…

Era el olor a muerte y putrefacción.

En una esquina del sendero y oculto detrás de unos árboles, vio algo que le erizo los pelos y le trajo un escalofrió. Había sangre en el suelo, el único consuelo que tenía es que estaba seca, y no era reciente. Pero el rastro demostraba que algo lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

-Vix, atenta. – dijo Dan con seriedad y preocupación. – este lugar es peligroso.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_ ella que venía un poco más atrás, también afectada por la peste. Vix abrió los ojos como platos y se tomó de brazo de Dan de inmediato al ver el cadáver que descansaba en el árbol escamoso y retorcido.

Era el cuerpo de un Gogoat, bastante grande como para ser un adulto. Dan reconoció de inmediato el pokemon, a pesar de estar tan dañado y cubierto de sangre seca. Estaba tapado en parte con una lona plástica de color negro, el pokemon que aún tenía la mirada tiesa, abierta y perdida, además tenía una herida mortal en el cuello tan profunda que probablemente había sido la causa de su muerte, el desangramiento. Esto podía explicar las cantidades exuberantes de sangre en todo el lugar, en cierto sentido lo calmaba de un profundo temor pero despertaba otro peor.

 _"Pobre…"_ Vix, se encerró más en su entrenador.

-Alguien ya lo encontró, hace algún tiempo. – concluyo Dan. "Está empezando a hincharse, eso quiere decir que no fue hace mucho." Pensó. – maldita sea, ¿dónde están los demás?

Su principal meta era encontrar a sus amigos. Esta imagen lo ponía en un estado totalmente alerta y en peligro. Esto no era vandalismo, esto era asesinato de ganado. El dueño de este lugar la estaba pasando por algo mucho peor de lo esperaban, y con esto ponía en peligro a sus pokemon. El pánico quería tomarse de él, pero Vix lo alineaba y evitaba que cayera en la desesperación, debía calmarse y empezar a buscarlos… y con cuidado.

-Vix, voy a meterte en tu pokebola. – dijo Dan, sacando la bola color pastel de su cinturón. Ella frunció el ceño y lo soltó. – es demasiado peligroso.

"Olvídalo, ¿Y dejarte solo?" Se quejó. "Déjame acompañarte."

-Esto es serio Vix, no quiero…

"Confía en mí, ya no soy un Fennekin." Ella se acercó y se encontraron sus miradas a pocos centímetros. Dan chasqueo la lengua y se quejó insatisfecho.

-No pestañees. Vamos a buscar a Ellie. – Dan, comenzó a caminar.

En el silencio del bosque, el camino se empezó a abrir hacia un claro con campos verdes y abiertos, los arboles ahora apenas salpicaban algunas de las colinas y marcas del dueño del criadero se veían por los lados, como abrevaderos, postes con lámparas o carteles indicando las zonas, muchos de estos rotos o quemados. No se veía ningún pokemon en el área, todo estaba inquietamente callado y hasta la brisa había dejado de soplar.

Vix también estaba nerviosa, tenía su mano sujeta de la ropa de Dan y lo seguía de cerca. Dan pensó en gritar a sus amigos, pero era peligroso, no sabía que estaba pasando y Dan era demasiado precavido como para llamar tanto la atención…

-¡Braixen! - Vix gritó, tirando de su ropa y saltando del susto. Antes que Dan pudiera darse la vuelta para ver qué pasaba. Sintió el calor y la luz de una llamarada inmensa que salió disparada de la vara de Vix en dirección a la copa de un árbol frondoso. Cuando pudo tener mejor vista, vio como la sombra plateada de un pokemon zorruno descendía.

La llamarada de Vix se consumió en un instante por una fuerza invisible que sofocó el fuego y murió por falta de oxígeno, justo antes de que incendiara todo el lugar.

Dan se alivió al reconocer la figura de Shiro. Que se acercaba a ellos con pasos calmados y una mirada penetrante de sus ojos rubí. Él también sintió el suspiró de Vix, ella guardó su vara blanquecina de vuelta a su cola con la mirada perturbada.

-¡Por qué haces eso! – exigió Vix. - ¡Cual es tu problema con hablar antes de lanzarte de un árbol!

Shiro ignoró el pokemon y frunció el ceño.

-Los estaba buscando en la entrada… ¿Por qué se movieron?

Dan se acercó a Vix y puso una mano en su hombro para calmarla, ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y luego bufó descontenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estaba seguro de que habían continuado sin nosotros. – explicó Dan. – menos mal que están bien... ¿Dónde está Ellie y Jonás?

-Los fui a dejar a la casa del criador, probablemente nos desencontramos en ese momento. Igualmente, debo llevarlos con ellos. Están seguros, así que deja de mirarme de esa manera… –ella se acercó a un lado de Dan, Vix de inmediato se puso entre ella y él, provocando que Shiro levantara una ceja. - …me imagino que vistes el pokemon.

-Sí. – dijo seriamente, caminando nuevamente. – ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-No tuve tiempo de hablar con el dueño, simplemente volví a buscarlos, y estás yendo por el lado contrario, vas a salir del criadero por ese camino, es por aquí. – levantó la pata y señalo un grupo de árboles en una colina a un kilómetro. – Yo olí la sangre cuando llegamos allí… no esperara que fueras tan listo como para seguir esas huellas, me sorprende.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Vix con una mirada fulminante.

-No soy tan inteligente, es verdad. De hecho a partir de este punto había perdido el rastro – dijo Dan con seguridad. Vix negó con la cabeza y movió la cola gigantesca de lado a lado.

Shiro se encogió de hombros y prosiguió hacia el lugar.

El recorrido estaba oculto entre el pasto, ella los llevó a un terraplén donde los pinos se juntaban en una clara hilera que funcionaba como corta vientos. Al acercarse pudieron ver un cerco ocultó entre los pinos, que delimitaban un patio interno entre los troncos de los árboles. Llegaron a un portón, las bisagras de la compuerta de alambre y madera se quejaron cuando Shiro las abrió con sus poderes psíquicos.

Ella había estado bastante callada y Dan podía oler la tensión entre las dos hembras, de tanto en tanto Vix la miraba de reojos y se ofuscaba con justas razones, pero a diferencia él no conservaba rencor, no era de esa manera… pero si esto perduraba, sería como una piedra en su zapato. Por eso se tomaba el permiso de relajar a Braixen con el contacto de su mano, algo que también ganaba una sonrisa cálida de Vix.

-¡Sylveon! – un pokemon apareció para darles la bienvenida al entrar al interior de la colina.

-¿Braixen? – Vix la contempló con duda.

-¿Un Eevee Rosado? – Dan se asombró de tal extraña criatura, al principio le costó un poco reconocerlo, pero era claro que tenía la forma y proporciones de las evoluciones de un Eevee. El pokemon era de un color cremoso rosado en general, a excepción por las largas orejas rosadas, las puntas de las patas y su cola corta y felpuda. Tenía unos ojos celestes y agradables a la vista, el pokemon parecía tener una fascinación obvia con los moños y listones.

-Aquí pueden relajarse. – dijo Shiro cuando respiró el aire de la estancia.

El criadero era un terreno grande, sin muchos relieves y amigable en general, con una cama de pasto verde y suave que dominaba todo el suelo que cuidaban con mejor detenimiento. Aquí era donde se encontraban varios edificios que Dan podía reconocer de su antiguo trabajo, en especial la especie de establos cerrados al fondo del terreno que rodeaba en forma de "L" la esquina, con techo de tejas rojas y paredes de madera anaranjadas y bien barnizadas.

Arriba suyo también se erigía un enorme farol de metal solido que probablemente llevaría años allí, como un monumento por su pura edad y antigüedad, se preguntó si todavía funcionaria. De ese poste colgaba un cartel, pintado con detalles de flores y letras rojas;

"Criadero la Pausa"

"un descanso en nuestro hogar"

En el centro del lugar, guiado por un sendero de grava y adornado con flores, había una casa de dos pisos de paredes naranjas altas y techos puntiagudos como un pino, de las ventanas colgaban adornos de plantas y las tejas deformadas y cubiertas de musgo hacían juego con la naturalidad del ambiente. Estos edificios llevaban décadas aquí, y no podía imaginarse un lugar mejor para criar pokemon. Incluso hasta había juegos en varias partes, columpios y rampas de colores. El toque final era una laguna artificial repleta de agua cristalina y fresca, Dan estaba seguro que era agua proveniente de vertientes, el suelo era húmedo y hasta vadoso en algunos lugares por donde pasaron. Sin duda, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nació de él, como un niño viendo una película por primera vez.

-Sil… veon… - el pokemon inspeccionó a Vix, mirándola con curiosidad y olfateando alrededor suyo. Vix sacó su vara y tocó la nariz del pokemon curioso, y la empujo para alejarla, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos con rechazó. El Sylveon pareció aburrirse y se retiró con los demás pokemon de lugar.

-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. – confesó Dan, mucho más tranquilo en esta nueva atmosfera.

-Vamos adentro, Ellie se afligió mucho más cuando te dejamos atrás. No dejaba de decirme que debíamos volver a buscarte. – explicó Shiro mientras tomaba un respiro profundo.

Dan pudo identificar varios pokemon y otros no, pero se ayudó con la vieja pokedex que empezaba a serle útil. Habían Scatterbug, Vivillon y Fletchling volando, varios Skyddo pastando, Espurr divirtiéndose con juguetes y dos Bunnelby luchando entre ellos. Todo esto, y una extensa población de Eevee correteando en el patio de juegos.

 _"Demasiados niños."_ Vix se aferró del brazo de Dan, y lo siguió de cerca. Él se rio.

-No es que te vayan a morder o algo. – dijo.

 _"Entre pokemon… hay cosas que los humanos no pueden ver."_ Le transmitió, Dan levantó una ceja confundido.

Una vez frente a la puerta se detuvieron, una entrada que se redondeaba en la punta y estaba hecha de madera pintada de verde, allí también colgaban recipientes con plantas debajo del voladizo. Dan escuchó con detenimiento al notar un ruido que provenía dentro de la casa, eran los rasguños como de una criatura saltando en la puerta con desesperación. Shiro iba a tocar, pero alguien del otro lado se adelantó.

-Ahí viene de nuevo… ¡OH! – el pokemon marrón, se lanzó como una bala en su estómago y tacleó a su entrenador hasta hacerlo caer. Dan se tuvo que esforzar para obtener algo de especio y respirar, entre risas. – Ellie… cada día tienes más fuerza. Hasta me parece que creciste más en estos minutos que no te vi.

-¡Vee! ¡Vee! – exclamaba de la emoción mientras lamia el rostro de su entrenador.

Una voz extraña se rio con agrado y aprobación. Dan se levantó y vio a un adulto recostado en el marco verde. El hombre se acercó y extendió la mano, Dan la recibió mientras dejaba a Ellie a un lado.

-Tú debes ser Dan. – sonrió. – un placer conocer otro amante de los pokemon.

El hombre era mucho más alto y esbelto que Dan. Tenía un rostro anguloso y la piel dorada por el sol, sus ojos eran mansos y redondos de color marrón y tenía cabello azabache bien corto. Vestía con un buzo de tela cómodo y unos pantalones de jean sólidos y resistentes. Al joven le impresionó su expresión apaciguada y tranquila, hasta su voz era como un susurro y era lento para procesar las palabras, Dan tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo bien.

-Hola. – lo saludó con una sonrisa. – ella es Vix, y a Ellie ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Braixen. – saludó con una sonrisa educada, hasta Shiro parecía alegre de la reunión.

-¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! – extendió el brazo y los invitó. – más tarde tendremos tiempo de estar afuera. Me alegró que Shiro los encontrara, tu Eevee estaba empezando a morder mis sillas de los nervios.

-¿Ellie?… - se decepcionó y bajo la mirada al pokemon, ella puso unos ojos inocentes. – lamento escuchar eso…

-Como si no lo hicieran muchos otros, tranquilo hombre. Vamos a sentarnos.

El interior era tan agradable como se veía de afuera. El comedor era pequeño pero a gusto y cómodo, con más flores en las ventanas, un par de sillones peludos y una mesa modesta de madera con unas pocas sillas tapizadas, Jonás estaba allí, almorzando. Era gracioso verlo tan feliz, probablemente reencontrarse con la civilización lo había animado, pensó Dan.

-¡Dan! ¡Gracias mi querida Shiro! – se emocionó con la enorme sonrisa de labios gruesos suya. – quise ir a buscarte yo mismo, pero ella no me dio permiso.

-Usted puede hacer lo que le plazca mi señor, tan solo lo aconseje. – dijo con los ojos cerrados y agachando la cabeza.

-Tengo sopa de verduras cosechadas aquí ¿Tienen hambre? – el hombre abrió dos sillas y una tercera para Shiro, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se fue a costar a uno de los sillones, Ellie la imitó y fue al otro.

-G-Gracias… - Dan aun aturdido de su hospitalidad. –Vamos Vix. Por cierto, aun no se su nombre.

-Anthony es mi nombre. Lana, trae dos platos más. – llamó mirando a un puerta que daba a la cocina. – ella es mi Mienshao.

El joven sacó su pokedex y reconoció el poderoso pokemon tipo lucha. Aquel aspecto felino en su rostro y los fuertes músculos detrás de su suave apariencia color blanca y violeta, la hacía un pokemon formidable. Traía entre sus manos con cintas dos platos en equilibrio y se los sirvió, el pokemon vestía de un delantal rosado y lucía una sonrisa cálida.

-Brai… - Vix la saludó asintiendo y recibiendo el plato, Dan hizo lo mismo.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver todo lo que está pasando por aquí… - Anthony se sentó en la mesa con ellos. El joven se sirvió de la sopa vaporosa donde flotaban distintas verduras con las especias, no tenía mal sabor, de hecho estaba bastante buena. Incluso Jonás extendía su plato vacío al Mienshao que aceptó repetirle la comida con agrado. "¿Lo habrá cocinado ella?" se preguntó curioso.

-Viajamos tan rápido como pudimos. – dijo Shiro, alzando la mirada hacia el adulto. – tuvimos que evitar la Ruta 4 por distintos problemas, tomé un camino diferente.

-Hey Vix… tomate tu sopa. – susurró Dan, tocándola con el codo. Ella frunció el ceño e hizo el intento de tomar una cucharada… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo heroico para no vomitarla de su boca.

" _No puedo…"_ le transmitió decepcionada. _"Nunca me gusto la sopa, menos las verduras…"_

-Estamos agradecidos de que vinieras tú y el mismísimo hijo de la compañía…. Yo y Lana no sabemos que hacer a este punto.

-Te refieres al pokemon cerca de la entrada. – indicó el Ninetales, con buena presencia.

-Es el tercero esta semana… a este paso, esto va a afectar bastante nuestro negocio. Además… tengo miedo, cada día se aventuran más y podrían lastimarnos… - el hombre observó a su Mienshao con intranquilidad, ella se acercó y abrazó al hombre por la espalda. Luego el hombre desvió sus ojos a Dan y Vix. – Shiro…

-Lamento profundamente no avisarles que venía con compañía – explicó, con un suspiro. – pero son amigos de confianza. Doy mi palabra por ellos.

-¡Eevee! – asintió Ellie desde el otro sillón.

-…gracias. – dijo el hombre con sus suspiró aliviado. – últimamente tengo que elegir bien a quien proporcionar mi hospitalidad… sobre todo por nosotros…

-Tranquilos, su secreto queda entre nosotros. Voy haremos lo posible para borrar toda difamación. – dijo Shiro con seriedad.

-No quiero sonar entrometido, pero si necesitan privacidad entre ustedes y Shiro, podemos retirarnos… - dijo Dan mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato y comenzaba a levantarse. Vix lo veía como una oportunidad perfecta de escapar de la sopa, mientras Dan la mejor forma de mostrar respeto.

El Mienshao se acercó y con sus manos suaves los volvió a sentar en las sillas, mientras sonreía.

-Mien, Mienshao. – dijo con agrado.

-No es que nos guste gritar nuestra intimidad a los cuatro vientos... pero simplemente va a ser mejor si ustedes también lo saben. – dijo con humildad. Anthony se acercó y tomó la mano de Lana y sonrió. – no hay necesidad de rechazar la hospitalidad de mi hogar. Si Shiro confía en ustedes, agradeceríamos su ayuda también.

-Dan. – el Ninetales lo observó con detenimiento. – de todas maneras se hubieran dado cuenta, no es que tengan que ocultarlo en nuestra estadía, eso es algo que queda a favor de nuestros clientes. – Shiro se dirigió hacia Anthony.

 _"¿Por qué tanto suspenso?_ Se preguntó Vix con la cuchara llena de sopa en la mano. El pokemon tipo lucha se aferró al hombre alto y tranquilo.

-La verdad es que somos pareja con Lana. – confesó el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. – y por eso mismo… pedimos ayuda a Shiro y a la empresa de Poke Custom... sabemos que somos un caso especial.

 _"¿¡Pareja!?"_ pensó Vix. Ella que justo en ese momento estaba luchando intensamente por tomar otra cucharada para no parecer desagradecida, la tosió en la boca y se manchó con el líquido caliente mientras una zanahoria salió volando.

Dan lo primero que pensó fue en ir a buscar un trapo para limpiar y disculparse con mucho respeto, lo segundo, es donde se habían metido y en qué problema. Y por ultimo... por qué el criadero estaba siendo victima de tanta intimidación y violencia.

Ellie simplemente se emocionó y se alegró por la noticia.

. . .

Capitulo Nuevo! Semana extremadamente ocupada, pero aqui finalmente pude subir el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les gustara y siempre es un placer continuar esta serie. En estos dias estare subiendo la version mejoradad y revisada de este mismo capitulo :P Gracias por el apoyo de todos!

Para el proximo... nuevas sorpresas, aventuras y desconciertos con nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Hasta pronto!


	10. Aromas de Madurez e Inseguridad

**:)**

 **Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemon, aunque ya lo puse en el prologo, vuelvo a dar el aviso para que no se encuentren con algo que tal vez no les agrade. De todas formas si llegaron tan lejos, no tendria que detenerlos xD Espero que disfruten del capitulo extra largo.

 **Capítulo 8 –**

 **Aromas de Madurez e Inseguridad**

-Mienshao. – pronunció Lana tranquilizando e interviniendo en medio del caos que Vix creó, ella tenía las orejas casi por el piso y con una mirada culpable que no dejaba de pedir perdón. El hombre de cabello azabache al otro lado de la mesa levantó la ceja y se rascó la barbilla mientras empezaba a sonreír lentamente.

Vix no se había quemado por su natural resistencia al calor de su pelaje. De todas maneras la sopa era pegajosa y se volvió incomoda. Dan hizo un gesto de negación y fue a buscar la zanahoria que había salido disparada sobre el mantel manchado con aceite.

-¿Acaso…? ¿No me digas que… tú y Braixen…? – Anthony preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿ehh…? – Dan abrió los ojos como platos. Vix se puso nerviosa, miró Anthony, luego siguió con Lana y finalmente en Dan. Incluso Jonás estaba congelado con la cuchara sopera a medio camino. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Vix.

Dan contempló a todos por uno respiro y luego negó rotundamente.

-No... Te estas confundiendo. –dijo con un tono débil. – es un simple error.

Vix bajó la mirada y el retorcijón que tenía en la garganta pasó a su estómago mientras se sonrojaba.

-Perdón por entrometerme. – el hombre rió luego de un suspiro que Vix se preguntó si era de decepción o alivio. – es que ambos se veían demasiado amigables entre si y, bueno, me pico la curiosidad. Pensé que había algo entre ustedes… ya sabes lo que le suele pasar a muchos jóvenes hoy en día, sobre todo cuando viajan mucho tiempo solos. – dijo entre risotadas.

-No hay problema. – dijo Dan mientras tosía y aclaraba su garganta. El joven ocultó sus ojos por unos segundos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. – Yo… solo soy su entrenador.

 _"…Que dices Dan…"_ Vix pensó con amargura. A ella empezaba a dolía a dolerle la cabeza e incluso pensar con claridad, tal vez por eso ahora estaba tan molesta. Ella puso sus manos por sobre su pecho blanco.

-No pasa nada. – dijo Dan. – ella es muy cariñosa, nada más.

-Definitivamente lo es. – Anthony dedujo con un dedo en la barbilla.

Vix se levantó antes que Dan llegara a limpiarla con la servilleta que encontró, ella se alejó hacia la cocina sin levantar su rostro. El Mienshao chasqueó la lengua y acompaño a Vix hacia la cocina, sin antes golpear a su hombre en la espalda y recriminarlo con la mirada.

-Mien… - dijo el pokemon disgustado. Anthony pestañeó ante la repentina reacción de su pokemon.

-¡Ejemm! – se quejó Anthony. - ¿Perdón?

-¿Vix? – susurró el joven.

Jonás terminó de levantar su cuchara con sopa y levantó las cejas mirando hacia Shiro que le respondió con una leve sonrisa. Ellie ladeó la cabeza. Un profundo silencio en el comedor se volvió incomodo al poco tiempo.

. . .

Desde allí las voces del comedor se ahogaban y casi se creaba un eco de sus suaves pisadas. Era un lugar pequeño, con una larga mesada de mármol y unos almacenes azules de madera justo arriba de la misma. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro y dos pequeñas ventanas dejaban a la luz entrar al final de la mesada, donde descansaban dos bancos altos de madera clara.

Era claro para Vix que había sido construido con paciencia y cariño.

Vix se acercó al fregadero metálico y abrió la canilla para dejar correr el agua. Viendo cómo se derramaba con el constante de chapoteo en el metal, a pesar de su rechazo al agua, ella se lavó el rostro y luego se limpió los restos de sopa. Ella tenía ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y por más que se los refregase no se le irían rápido.

 _-Te llamas Vix… ¿verdad?_ – dijo la voz femenina que reconoció del Mienshao. - _¿todo bien con eso?_

Vix se encogió de hombros y siguió lavándose.

 _-Entiendo… -_ dijo con una voz suave como un arroyo arrullándole con cariño y calidez. – _puedes secarte con esto._

Vix apenas la miró de reojo, Lana tenía una toalla pintada con flores azules, ella la aceptó sin regaños. Se secó y trató de tranquilizarse tras un largo suspiro que le pesaba bastante en su pecho.

- _Él es un poco bruto algunas veces, pero generalmente es tan tranquilo y tímido como se ve. –_ dijo Lana, mientras se acercaba a uno de los banquito de madera y tomaba asiento. _– no lo preguntó con malas intenciones._

 _-Ni si quiera sé por qué me molestó… -_ dijo Vix, su pelaje se revolvía entre la toalla saturada de humedad. _– de repente no estoy de muy buen humor…_

 _-Está bien. –_ ella sonrió amigablemente. - _¿Todavía tienes hambre? Tengo algunas bayas en el refri, no tienes que hacerte problema por la sopa, a mí tampoco me gusta por si no lo notaste._

Vix levantó una oreja ante la sorpresiva declaración.

- _Solo la cocino porque él le gusta. –_ se rio el Mienshao. _– según Anthony, es el secreto de su fuerza. Cuando está débil, dice que le falta más sopa en su vida._

Vix sonrió y asintió, aun dándole la espalda al pokemon.

 _-No debe ser la sopa… si no quien se la prepara…, –_ susurró Vixen.

Lana se alegró y le juntó varias en un tazón azul que sacó del refrigerador viejo y grande que estaba al frente de la cocina, las bayas tenían un aspecto rojizo decolorado, y se juntaban en racimos abundantes pero cada una no era más grande que un grano de arroz.

- _Aquí es más cómodo para comer ¿no lo crees? –_ Vix también se había sentado en uno de los bancos de madera y estaba comiendo las bayas con ansias, ya hacía varias horas que no comía y su estómago le dolía del hambre. Tenían un sabor picante y cítrico al final, a Vix le encantaron. Comieron en silencio por unos segundos, aunque Lana parecía no soportar demasiado el picante de la fruta a pesar de su esfuerzo.

 _-Dan también es un poco torpe algunas veces…_ \- dijo Vix mientras tomaba otra del tazón. – _la primera vez que nos conocimos, tuvimos unas pequeñas diferencias… hubo una vez que yo me negaba a seguirlo, y estaba empezando a llover, en ese entonces no me llevaba para nada bien con él. Él se enojó conmigo, y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue ponerme dentro de su mochila como a un peluche, lo odie bastante y en aquel momento había pensado en quemarle la cara cuando tuviera la oportunidad para dejarle un lindo recuerdo de que yo me manejaba sola, pero…_

Vix meditó y luego se comió otra baya. Frunció el ceño y bufó.

 _Si él solo quiere ser mi amigo, está bien. Soy feliz con solo acompañarlo…_ \- dijo Vix, con algo de amargura. _– aun sabiendo que nunca me va a aceptar… él dijo que nunca lo haría… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Además… ¿Por qué te cuento esto a ti? ¡Apenas te conozco!_

 _-Vix… -_ El Mienshao olfateó el aire alrededor de Vix, mientras escuchaba con atención. – _supongo que tan solo quieres hablar del tema... Yo también tuve mis problemas cuando era más joven… y el amor fue uno de ellos._

 _\- … ¿amor? –_ se preguntó. Ni ella lograba engañarse – _supongo._

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos pokemon, Vix siguió comiendo. Lana la contempló con cuidado y notó ciertas conductas que despertaron una alarma en Braixen; como los ojos perdidos y las piernas negruzcas que no dejaban de moverse de lado a lado nerviosamente.

 _-Vix. –_ el Mienshao se acercó con cuidado. _\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo? A tu cuerpo me refiero._

Vix se cruzó de brazos y apoyo el mentón sobre ellos. Dentro de su cuerpo algún tipo de calor tomaba fuerza en su sangre, como una llama que no sabía, ni podría controlar; una voluntad que superaba a la suya. Esta sensación había empezado a nacer ni bien llegaron a esta casa y Vixen la había ignorado hasta ahora… pero la última media hora la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Por un momento, pensó que esto sería…

 _-Rara… me siento rara y cuesta me cuesta concentrarme ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó, levantando las orejas. – _también me pica las puntas de mis orejas. –_ se rascó sin vergüenza.

- _Querida, me temó que estas entrando en tu celo._ – El pokemon le apoyo la palma en su frente. Vix movió los ojos haciendo un semicírculo.

 _-…genial… Tal vez eso explica por qué estoy molesta. –_ Vix admitió. – _o en realidad no ¡el idiota de mi entrenador me está molestando! Dan... Tengo un par de cosas que decirles, y mi vara también. – bufó._

 _-Linda ¿Ya has pasado por un celo alguna vez? ¿Te explicaron sobre lo que implica el celo en los de tu raza? –_ dijo Lana sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación.

 _-Nunca… Mi madre nunca tuvo la oportunidad. –_ dijo, apretando los labios. – _teníamos cosas peores por las que preocuparnos._

 _-Bueno… los de tu tipo suele ser complicado, y te recomendaría que si no quieres tener accidentes con algún pokemon de aquí, te recomiendo que te aísles un tiempo aunque va a ser difícil para ti… tu temporada de celo suele ser corta pero intensa. –_ explicó el Mienshao, con una mirada comprensiva y palabras suaves que llegaron a la simpatía de Vix. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba tan directamente sobre… el tema. Por eso y mucho más el rubor no tardo en subir a sus mejillas. - _Es complicado para un Braixen con entrenador o entrenadora, pero fácil para los Braixen salvajes, debido a su baja natalidad de hembras es casi incontrolable para ellas no copular con otros pokemon. Al punto que preferiría que pases estos días dentro de tu pokebola. Esto se empeora porque todavía no has madurado en tu totalidad, aun debes evolucionar a un Delphox._

 _-Eso suena… un poco incómodo_ – dijo bajando la mirada mientras apretaba las entrepiernas y las movía inquietamente. _– nunca imagine cuando llegara sería tan… intenso._

 _-Anthony es un buen criador y debe de tener experiencia, estoy segura que comprenderá._ – Lana sonrió y le guiño un ojo. – _tranquila, puedo ayudarte a que sea más fácil para ti. Conozco algunos métodos._

 _-¿Métodos…? ¿Qué métodos? –_ dijo Vix, retrocediendo y ruborizándose.

-Acércate y escucha…

. . .

-…no se sale la mancha. – dijo el joven atormentado contra el mantel humedecido en sopa. Frotando rudamente con varias servilletas desperdiciadas.

-No te hagas tanto problema por eso Dan. Por cierto, algunos de los mis familiares vienen en camino a ayudarme con el trabajo… es difícil enterrar un Gogoat por si solo. Tendrían que estar llegando esta noche. – dijo Anthony con un tono profundo y calmado. Él miró el ventanal y chasqueó la lengua. – podríamos aprovechar a salir un momento, antes que oscurezca más. Te veías muy emocionado por este lugar cuando te vi llegar.

-¡Arghh! Eso estuvo genial. – se estiró Jonás, con una sonrisa renovada mientras alzaba el plato limpio. – ahora a bajar la comida, como dice mama, no hay que descuidar la figura de uno.

-¿Quieren venir? Claro, si no están muy cansados. – preguntó desafiante.

-No realmente. Por mi vamos, tan solo quiero ver a Vix un segundo antes de partir. – comentó Dan mirando hacia la cocina.

-Vamos Dan, Vix no es un bebe. Ella puede limpiarse sola, luego la veras. – Jonás se rio.

-Es solo… por costumbre. – el joven susurró inseguro. – pero tienes razón.

Anthony se alejó de la mesa y se sacudió las migas de pan que aun descansaban sobre su ropa y jeans. Se rasco la nuca y retiró su plato mientras sostenía un pensamiento que prefirió guardárselo. Anthony preguntó en silencio a Shiro si también venia, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito descansar. – fue la única excusa. – vaya con cuidado mi señor, ustedes también Anthony y Dan.

Jonás apretó el puño con energía y alegría, como si le estuvieran dando permiso para salir a divertirse.

-¿Ellie, vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó Dan, mientras le extendía una mano. – Vix está en la cocina, ella se queda. - Ellie miró de reojo a Shiro y rechazó la invitación sin dudarlo.

-Eevee. – meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos antes que se haga más tarde. – dijo el hombre, con la voz saturada en tranquilidad y un tono grueso. – Hoy vamos a festejar a los invitados, y probablemente Lana necesite de nuestra ayuda.

Ambos jóvenes salieron detrás del hombretón que parecía ser puras sonrisas.

. . .

El Eevee que descansaba en el sillón singular, contempló la sala vacía. Desde allí no podía ver a Vix y tampoco a nadie excepto por el Ninetales. Miró a Shiro, su cabeza zorruna estaba reposando en el largo sillón mientras sostenía una respiración pausada y tranquila, su pelaje plateado era bastante hermoso cuando se encontraba con la luz escarlata del día que pronto se sepultaría en la noche.

Ellie era un pokemon muy sencillo y dulce por naturaleza. Curiosa y juguetona en una edad en que podía disfrutar las cosas de otro modo, con una perspectiva que rozaba la inocencia y el aprendizaje de este nuevo mundo junto con su humano y su amiga Vixen.

Al menos, eso era todo lo aparentaba.

Este pokemon marrón, de ojos grandes y pecho cremoso tenía mucho por aprender, pero por alguna razón cada vez que miraba por la ventana desde su cómodo sillón y veía esa pequeña población de Eevee jugando en el patio, e incluso algunos ya evolucionados, algo la incomodaba;

Era un recuerdo.

Un Lafeon que acompañaba a los pokemon, se percató de que estaban siendo observados y lanzó una mirada a Ellie.

Ella se asustó y se escondió bajo el respaldo del sillón.

Shiro, sin moverse demasiado, abrió los ojos aburrida y levantó una ceja ante la reacción del Eevee.

 _"Déjame adivinar, timidez con los machos."_

El pokemon marrón se asustó de nuevo, girando su cabeza a los lados en búsqueda de la voz que fluyó en su cabeza. Al cruzar miradas con Shiro, ella entendió asombrada que el pokemon zorruno le estaba hablando. Era la primera vez que Shiro le dirigía la palabra en todo el viaje, y de qué forma.

 _-Hola_. – pronunció nerviosa. Internamente había generado una especie de respeto mezclado con admiración al Ninetales.

 _"Un placer, pequeña ¿Acerté con tu inquietud? Es la quinta vez que haces lo mismo y dejo de ser divertido en la tercera."_ Transmitió sus pensamientos al pokemon.

Ellie sacudió la cabeza.

 _"Extraño"_ admitió decepcionada. _"Supongo que no tengo que entrometerme. Mis ojos ya no son lo que eran, estaré flaqueando en ese aspecto."_

 _-¡No espera!_ – dijo entusiasmada. _– a… ti puedo contártelo. Tú sabes mucho, mucho en verdad. Sabes hasta hablar humano. Puedo contártelo…_

 _"…me halagaría."_ Dijo Shiro, un poco menos aburrida.

 _-No se lo digas a nadie_. – Ellie esta vez fue más cuidadosa y bajo el tono. Miró atrás suyo, Vix probablemente seguía charlando con Lana.

Shiro asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- _Yo… me prometí no evolucionar_. – dijo el pokemon marrón con un rostro pensativo. – _por lo menos hasta que regrese con ellos._

"¿Regresar con ellos?" Shiro levantó una oreja.

Ellie comenzó a hacer memorias frescas de sus días pasados en el bosque. Le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse y encima de eso todavía titubeaba acerca de contarle su secreto a Shiro. Ella se encontró con los ojos rubíes del Ninetales y se posó allí por un respiro… encontrando la confianza y valentía suficiente.

- _Hace algunas semanas… yo hui de casa y decidí deambular por mi cuenta. Cuando encontré a Dan por el destino creo yo, en aquel día de la tormenta, lo vi como mi oportunidad de poder cumplir mi misión_. – dijo mientras recordaba. – _me escape de mi hogar para volverme fuerte y algún día enfrentar a ellos._

 _"¿Buscas pelea? ¿Con quién?"_ Shiro curioseó, ante el tema que empezaba a llamarla.

 _-¿Pelear? No… yo nunca._

 _"Entonces…"_ Suspiró.

- _Mis papas…_

 _"…oh. Ahora comprendo."_ añadió el pokemon.

 _-Mis papas son muy estrictos, son dos Eevee que siempre nos prohibieron hablar de cosas malas... como evolucionar, salir a jugar con otros pokemon que no fueran Eevee y alejarse mucho de casa. Mis hermanas siempre se creyeron eso… pero yo era diferente. ¡Yo sé qué está mal y qué está bien!_

Ellie estaba moviendo su cola inquietamente, y tenía las orejas en punta.

 _Ahora ver jugar a esos Eevee me recuerda a mí y mis hermanas… algún día volveré a por ellas y las liberaré… pero debo volver como un Eevee o ellas tal vez nunca me reconozcan. Hasta capaz… me tengan miedo._

Shiro suspiró y recostó su mentón a lo largo del sillón, moviendo sus colas a un lado del mueble.

 _"Un temor que se infunde de generación en generación, pero nadie sabe dónde vino y para qué va."_ Transmitió Shiro. Ellie no la entendió del todo, pero le agrado el juego de palabras igualmente. Le estaba encantando hablar con ella;

- _Me siento mal por abandonar mi antiguo hogar..._ – dijo Ellie mientras miraba por la ventana nuevamente, con más cuidado de no ser detectada. – _Pero si quería ser fuerte, tenía que salir de ahí._

 _"Es una noble meta… De todas maneras, eso no explica por qué tendrías que asustarte cada vez que te miran los de tu propia raza"_ ella argumentó, con una leve sonrisa.

 _-Supongo… que todavía no estoy acostumbrada a ver tantos Eevee en un mismo lugar. –_ dijo con un suspiro.

 _"Debes hablar de esto con Dan" dijo solemne._

Las palabras de Shiro interrumpieron la contemplación del Eevee, golpeándola{ con la realidad. El pokemon marrón se reacomodó en el sillón y se refregó en la superficie felpuda, como si buscara acomodar y esconder sus preocupaciones.

 _"Puedo ayudarte a traducirte para él. Después de todo, tengo que seguir practicando mi lengua humana."_ Shiro miró por la ventana. "Todavía no la domino por completo."

-Yo... – ella dudó. Ellie enterró su cabeza de nuevo en el sillón.

" _Pero… ya sabes. Siempre puedes contar conmigo si realmente deseas… volverte fuerte."_ Shiro hizo su jugada. _"Puedes ser bienvenida entre nuestra empresa, que tan solo busca ayudar a los pokemon como primer lugar. Así como vine a ayudar a Lana y su pareja, a superar las complicaciones que esta vida nos pone."_

Las palabras de Shiro se clavaron como una flecha en su ser, al levantar la cabeza y mirar al pokemon con dos ojos oscuros bien abiertos. Ante la oferta…

" _Hasta podría entrenarte personalmente y así rescatar a tus hermanas."_ Shiro sonrió.

 _-Ellie. –_ la voz del Braixen se interpuso en charla. _– Hey, Ellie._

El pokemon marrón sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, avergonzada. Ella de inmediato se dio vuelta y bajo las orejas. Encontró a Vix a medio camino con los labios tensos y la mirada profunda y dilatada.

- _H-Hola Vix._ – dijo Ellie parpadeando repetidamente.

 _-¿Mmm? –_ ella ladeó la cabeza. _– Vamos a fuera… necesito despejarme un poco…_

 _-Vix, deja que te acompañe._ – Lana salió de la cocina con una sonrisa amigable, pero los ojos preocupados.

 _-Sí, sí. –_ Ellie saltó del sillón y pasó su mirada sobre el Mienshao, pero se quedó pensando cuando aterrizó en el suelo de madera lustrada. _– uh, espera._

 _-¿Eh? –_ Vix abrió la boca desentendida.

 _"Ve con ella, en otro momento seguiremos nuestra charla."_ Shiro le transmitió a su mente, brindándole seguridad a su tono.

Ellie se acercó a Vix cabizbaja y volteó para mirar de reojo una última vez al Ninetales, ganando una sonrisa sutil y delicada.

 _"No me iré a ningún lado."_ Dijo el Ninetales.

Mientras tanto con Vix _…_ dentro de ella, una mecha candente se prendió. Vix le envió una mirada fulminante al pokemon zorruno, al comprender que estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para hablar con su amiga.

 _-Aléjate de ella…. –_ dijo Vix, con sus ojos afilados como dos lanzas. _– ya fue suficiente tuviste con meterte con Dan y conmigo ¿Ahora también pretendes mentirle y jugar con Ellie?_

Shiro sonrió, altiva y astuta, esto solo provoco más a Vix. Lana que observaba la situación también cayó víctima de la tensión que se creó en el aire.

 _-Vixen… no tenemos que llevarnos mal. Podemos ser amigas también, Ellie es realmente amigable y abierta en ese sentido._ – ella le guiñó un ojo al Eevee. Ellie titubeó y sacudió la cabeza, se sentía en medio de algo que no le gustaba.

 _-¡Pff!_ – Vix se tragó su orgullo y sacudió la cola cuando abría la puerta al exterior.

- _No puedes ser tan posesiva con todos, Vixy._

 _-¿Shiro?_ – Lana detectó la inmensa rivalidad que existía entre Shiro y Vix. Aún más, su sorpresa venia al saber que Shiro podía comportarse de manera tan irrespetuosa.

Los pelos de Braixen se erizaron y la molestia que venía guardando se volvió insoportable cuando exploto en una llamarada en su garganta. Ya tenía suficiente de Shiro, esta era la excusa que necesitaba.

 _-¡Atrévete a decirle nuevo! ¡Hoy no tengo humor para ti!_ – advirtió Vix dado un paso al frente con firmeza. Ella espero unos segundos y obtuvo la respuesta; chasqueó la lengua y se fue furiosa mientras se alejaba entre empujones con Ellie que se veía confundida y algo aterrorizada. Incluso Lana sentía que la situación se le iba de sus manos.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Las patas de Shiro amortiguaron en el piso y una ola invisible de poder le erizo el pelo a Vix con fragor.

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas. Lana, ¿podríamos tener el placer de disfrutar de un combate? ¿Serias nuestra arbitra? –_ Shiro habló en lengua humana. Mientras salía del comedor. _– Vix y Yo estamos un poco inquietas, y queremos gastar algo de energía._

 _-¿Vix? Por favor no pelees… -_ dijo Ellie temerosa.

- _Tranquilas…_

 _-¿Entrenar? –_ Vix sentía el ardor de su celo inflamarse como un horno de fundición, estaba de mal humor y Shiro solo la ponía peor; solo mirarla le hacía ruido con las palabras que había sembrado en su Dan, y lo mucho que casi lo aleja de ella. _– me parece una excelente idea._

 _-Señoritas por favor._

 _-Vamos afuera de aquí. –_ Vix apretó el puño. _– Lana, perdóname_ esta vez. Vamos arreglar las cosas a mi antiguo estilo.

- _Querido Arceus…_

Cuando salieron de la casa, el sol estaba oculto tras nubes oscuras y unas chispas caían del cielo como plumas. Todo el mundo estaba sumido en una luz gris tristona. Vix sentía como las miradas empezaban a seguirlos, los pokemon del criadero comenzaron a acompañarlas junto a un bullicio que estaba creándose a sus espaldas. No le importaba, mejor si veían, era su oportunidad para ponerle los puntos a Shiro.

-Vee… - susurró Ellie que temblaba y tenía demasiado miedo como para intentar detener a Vix, que extrañamente estaba reaccionando con demasiada agresividad, más de la que ella se acostumbraba.

Cuando salieron, Ellie se detuvo a un lado del cercó de madera junto a Lana, en la sima de la colina. Muchos otros pokemon, los observaban parados a lo largo del cerco, entre niños y algunos más maduros. El Mienshao parecía a punto de ahuyentarlos a todos con unas buenas patadas, pero estaba más preocupada por Vix que otras cosas, pensó en intervenir solo si las cosas se ponían feas.

 _-Bien. Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde el momento que usaste telequinesis en mi cuerpo. –_ Vix se fue a un extremo del campo de pasto, mientras sacaba su vara blanca de la cola erizada. El terreno estaba vadoso y frio en gran parte, sus patas ya empezaban a ensuciarse si no se enterraban en el barro más profundo… a Vix no le importaba, tenía tal ardor interno que casi había perdido el sentido tacto.

 _-Esa es la actitud que me gusta. –_ dijo Shiro, que saltaba con delicadeza entre los charcos ocultos en la hierba. Manteniendo su pelaje intacto antes de la pelea. _– prometo no usar mis poderes psíquicos, o no mucho… je._

 _-¡Vamos!_ – bufó con desafío.

 _-¡Demuéstrame que puedes proteger a tu entrenador!_

Shiro espinó los pelos y extendió todas sus colas dándole una apariencia aterradora e inmensa. Podía verse como su poder emanaba de todo su cuerpo plateado, dándole un brillo y atmosfera distorsionada en toda su aura. Ella abrió sus mandíbulas y exhaló una llama centelleante que viajo a toda velocidad en dirección de Braixen.

A Vix no le costó mucho esquivarla, se sentía viva en ese momento y tenía las piernas inquietas casi como si estuviera danzando entre la brazas. Ella saltó hacia adelante y apuntó su vara a Shiro, creando una ráfaga de fuego rojiza que la atacó. _"¿Quién se cree que es?"_ Pensó, al sentirse subestimada.

Sin embargo, esta vez Shiro no se movió y recibió el ataque por completo. Las llamas lascivas e intensas rodearon la figura del Ninetales que de a poco se perdió dentro de las lenguas de fuego que ardía y rostizaba el pasto del lugar tras una corona de humo negro. Vix sonrió al sentirse satisfecha. Con orgullo, bajo la guardia y su vara.

Unos ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente tras la nube de calor y humo y chocaron con los de Vix. En su cabeza sintió un fuerte pitido aturdirla mientras sentía que sus sentidos fallaban y sufría de un fuerte mareo que superaba al que ya venía cargando. Ella intentó esquivar los ojos pero el efecto ya era demasiado fuerte.

Todo el humo que resguardaba al Ninetales se expandió y desapareció con unas ráfagas de fuerza psíquica. El pelaje del Shiro brillaba más intenso, nuevo y renovado. El pokemon se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia Vix, con una expresión sombría.

 _-Aun te falta mucho por aprender. Eres joven y ni siquiera puede controlar tus propias capacidades. –_ le confesó cuando estuvieron cara a cara. Vix apenas podía mantener la vista sin perder el foco. _\- ¿Pretendes proteger tus pasiones de esa manera? ¿Sin ganas y débil?_

 _-Los Ninetales tiene la capacidad de absorber el fuego. –_ comentó Lana con su experiencia, mientras Ellie miraba con desesperación. _– esta batalla acabará pronto… Vix está bajo los efectos de la confusión._

 _-¡Vix! ¡No te rindas! –_ gritó Ellie, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.

- _Si quieres ser el amante de un humano…_ – susurró Shiro a su oreja. _-…muchos se van a oponer a ti, y por eso debes pelear. Defender lo que es tuyo. De lo contrario, otra te lo quitará… ¡incluso yo!_

Shiro abrió la boca y emanó una llamara gutural con un fulgor tan caliente que muchos de los espectadores tuvieron que cerrar los ojos al chocarse con la radiación. El fuego entró con violencia y abrazó a Vix, enviándola a metros de distancia en una bola de llamas que rugían y rasgaban el aire. Shiro no sostuvo el ataque por más de un segundo, no necesitaba más para debilitar un pokemon de fuego tan débil.

-Supongo que es suficiente. - dijo Shiro… recobrando el aliento, se la veía cansada también. El Ninetales se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse mientras Vix se arrodillaba usando movimientos débiles y mínimos, ella aun emanaba altas temperaturas de su cuerpo que no se había calcinado gracias a su resistencia… pero incluso Vix no podía soportar tanta brutalidad.

-¡Vix! – Ellie salió corriendo con los ojos lagrimosos al ver a su amiga tener problemas para moverse. El Mienshao también siguió al Eevee.

 _"…deja de ser tan CREIDA! ¡PERRA!"_

Shiro aun sin realizar que la voz en su mente era la de Vix la que transmitía un odio herido tan intimidante, no logró evitar el ataque que se aproximaba. Un rayo magenta la golpeó bruscamente y la onda que generó la lanzó por los aires.

-¡Nine… - gruñó el pokemon al caer su cuerpo pesado en el pasto, adolorida. –…Ninetales!

Vix que apenas se sostenía, intento atacar de nuevo al extender su vara, pero simplemente sus fuerzas se estaban apagándose y terminaron por extinguirse con solo las intenciones de continuar. Vixen cayó exhausta al piso tras un largo aullido de dolor, soltando su vara blanca. Su voluntad no podía hacer que se moviera de nuevo, en cada intento de reincorporarse su cuerpo temblaba y volvía a caer.

Shiro, perpleja y con los ojos perplejos, se tomó un tiempo para recobrar el aliento perdido por la Psicocarga que casi resulta ser más letal de lo que esperaba. En el último segundo, había sido capaz de colocar parte de sus colas las cuales amortiguaron el daño. De todas formas, una de sus patas traseras había sido la más afectada y no la podía apoyar bien sin que un dolor intensó la penetrara como un filo. Tuvo miedo de una fractura… además de su orgullo.

 _-M-me… confié._ – susurró Shiro apretando los dientes.

 _-¡Vix!_ – corrió el Eevee a un lado su amiga. Estaba hecha un desastre de barro y agua. Ellie apoyó su cabeza con la de Vix y la acarició con tristeza. _–…porque no pueden llevarse bien… ya no quiero que pelees más con ella…todo esto es mi culpa._

 _-E-es… m-mi cul-culpa…_ \- Vixadmitió con el corazón afligido.

Cerró los pesados parpados y suspiró con agravio.

 _T-tal vez soy posesiva… ella t-tiene razón._ – dijo lentamente y hasta con las palabras heridas. – _tal vez es porque nunca tuve a nadie como… c-como ustedes… tal vez porque soy una tonta que se enamora de su entrenador, y lo pone en una situación que ni él sabe qué hacer. Dan idiota… yo idiota. Todos unos tontos._

Shiro observaba desde lejos detenidamente… un gusano pequeño escarbó en su alma y se sentía como la culpa hacia nido allí. Se había excedido, había perdido el control y había dejado que su arrogancia tomará demasiado lugar. Herida, se intentó acercar mientras cojeaba de una pata, pero Lana se puso en el medio.

 _-…y se supone que tus nos debes proteger, o mejor no, comportarte como una adolecente así como ella. ¡Vix apenas está creciendo! –_ dijo el severo Mienshao. – _creo que ella ya tuvo suficiente por un día de ti. Quiero creer que tampoco me criticaras a mí por tener un humano como pareja._

- _N-no… no es a lo que quería…_ \- Shiro, apretó los labios y agacho las orejas… era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que no fueran sus superiores. Se sintió… como si fueran las palabras de la madre y tías de Jonás, siempre corrigiéndola, siempre encontrando errores en ella. Se suponía que ella debía proteger las relaciones más íntimas entre humanos y pokemon, como su empresa creía y defendía tan firmemente… sin embargo ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

 _-Ya deja de tener tanta envidia de aquellos que amamos a los humanos. –_ dijo Lana con la mirada dura y fría.

Shiro apretó los labios y se fue en silencio con sus colas arrastrándose por el barro, apenas podía moverse sin sufrir de su pata.

No hizo falta alejar a los curiosos pokemon que se acercaron, su propia energía los ahuyento.

Lana ignoró la escena y alzó la vista, vio como unas figuras humanas se acercaban a la distancia en el extenso campo silvestre. El sol ya casi desaparecería y quedaban pocos rastros de luz en el campo a medida que anochecía, aun así se percató de Dan corriendo en primero lugar, seguido por Jonás y al final Anthony que caminaba despreocupado.

No tardó en llegar sin aliento a donde yacían.

-¡Vix! ¡Santo Arceus qué pasó! – dijo el entrenador el entrenador desesperado que venía cargados de barro seco en sus pantalones y zapatillas. Al examinarla, su pokemon estaba revuelto en lodo y suciedad e incluso tenia algunos pelos chamuscados. Dan se arrodilló junto a Ellie que no dejaba de acariciar a Vix. -¡Vix! ¡Responde!

Ella no le respondería.

El Mienshao fue y le puso una palma en su hombro con una mirada reparadora que lo tranquilizó un poco. Dan de todas formas, tomó a Vix en sus brazos y la alzó.

- _No quiero que me toque… -_ Vix susurró débilmente hacia el Mienshao.

-Mienshao. – el pokemon se adelantó y puso sus brazos bajo de Vix, y se la sacó a Dan de su abrazo. Dan titubeó, era seguro para él que Shiro y Vix habían discutido, y no solo eso, probablemente habían resuelto sus diferencias de una manera violenta. Ellie le dedicó una mirada preocupante a su entrenador.

-P-por qué. – dijo, su rostro se apagó y la punta de sus dedos dejaron de tocar el ultimo pelo de su pokemon con tristeza.

Lana se alejó con Braixen.

-Pero qué… - susurró, intento seguirlas, pero Ellie se puso en medio de su camino.

-¡Vee! – le reclamó. Dan comprendió que debía quedarse allí aunque no le gustara. El joven se alejó y apretó los puños tan solo conteniéndose por tener a Ellie observándolo.

De repente sintió la respiración pesada de Jonás venir atrás suyo. El joven apenas llegaba y estaba arrastrando los pies.

-S-Shiro… - dijo con el poco aliento que tenía. El chico pasó a su lado y fue a buscar a su compañera zorruna. –…no de nuevo… estoy hecho un desastre… y demasiado gordo.

. . .

-Estas pociones deberían ayudarte. – dijo al terminar de aplicar una del botiquín, donde descansaban en un cantero frente a la casa.

 _-Ya puedo pararme. Ni siquiera me duele ya. –_ dijo Vix, empezando a moverse. Lana la liberó de inmediato ante la incomodidad. _– puedo caminar._

Cuando puso un pie en el suelo, apenas pudo sostenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza ante el esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio.

 _-Apóyate en mi hombro. –_ dijo el Mienshao, acercándose a su lado.

 _-Lana, me puedes hacer un favor._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Quiero descansar sola… -_ dijo bajando el tono. _– se está poniendo un poco difícil aquí abajo y necesito estar sola…_

 _-Oh… bueno puedo llevarte donde pensábamos hospedarlos. Es por aquí._

Vix entendió a lo que Lana se refería en su momento, su celo era demasiado para ella, tanto que iba más allá de su agotamiento. Y aún tenía sus dudas si era saludable para ella estar junto con Dan, sabiendo que podía avergonzarlo por sus tontos sentimientos y capaz cometería alguna locura debido a sus… deseos…

 _-Gracias Lana. –_ dijo Vixen.

- _Es un placer para mí._ – sonrió mientras avanzaban a las parte trasera del patio, mientras algunos fisgones las miraban en el camino. – _aquí vivimos en gran parte para darle comodidad a muchos pokemon, para poder criarlos con todo lo que necesiten y amor incluido. Dime ¿tienes hambre? Ya es bastante tarde, pronto terminará de oscurecer. –_ dijo observando el cielo nublado, cuando una gota cayó en su nariz. - ¡Achuss! Ah… creo que tendremos otra lluvia nocturna.

 _-Si… no te preocupes. La ver_

 _dad es que no tengo apetito… y no quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo. –_ admitió, moviendo las orejas. Las gotas del cielo se estaban volviendo pesadas. – _además… me cuesta pensar con claridad ahora mismo._

 _-Sí, lo mejor que es que descanses._

- _Gracias…_

En el fondo del patio a una buena distancia, junto a uno establos, había un edificio grande que podría albergar a unos cuanto pokemon de talla grande.

\- Esto es uno de los graneros, tiene una habitación que la reformamos para invitados, nos tomamos la molestia de acomodar un poco ayer. – ella comenzó a dirigirse a Vix. – iba a ser para Shiro, pero pueden quedarse ustedes con esta.

El viento susurró entre el pasto y la oscuridad. Las nubes en el cielo oscuro comenzaban a recobrar fuerza y prepararse para descargar el agua. La luz se había extinguido en esos pocos minutos, y la noche comenzaba con aires de lluvia. A esa altura de la noche, gran parte de los pokemon dormían y otra gran parte llevaba sus actividades lejos del patio, incluso los curiosos ya se habían ido después de unas miradas fulminantes de Lana.

 _-Debería empezar a olvidarme de la idea… de que algún día podamos ser pareja con Dan. –_ dijo Vix luego de un minuto de silencio cuando decidió soltar ese pensamiento que estaba castigándola desde ayer, el Mienshao desató una amplia sonrisa.

 _-Tranquila, sé que todo saldrá bien_ – dijo Lana, con el amor comprensivo de una madre– _por ahora, solo preocúpate por esta etapa de tu vida, que es algo natural y necesario. A Dan podemos ponerlo en un estante hasta que te sientas mejor ¿No te parece?_

La idea hizo sonreír a Vix un poco.

Al llegar, desde afuera era un edifico sencillo y grande de paredes con tablones que apenas se podían ver en la oscuridad. Lana abrió la puerta corrediza que se componía de dos grandes portones pesados que parecía que solo ella podía mover con su fuerza, los corrió solo lo suficiente para que Vix pudiera entrar y la invitó a ingresar.

 _-Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos, más tarde voy a traer una olla con agua caliente para que puedas limpiarte. –_ dijo Lana, refregándose los brazos para calentarse ante la fría noche que se avecinaba. – _voy a cerrar la puerta por ahora, así no entra ningún visitante no deseado, descuida, solo yo y Anthony podemos abrir estas puertas. –_ le guiñó el ojo. _\- Al final de adentro del granero hay unas puertas, son habitaciones, pero hay una que tiene una cama con algunas reservas de alimentos en bolsones. Allí podrás descansar tranquila ¿Bien?_

Vix asintió agachando las orejas.

- _Bien… buenas noches._ – dijo Lana, empezando a empujar la puerta así como Vix se adentraba en el frio granero. – _Por cierto, Vix. Recuerda de los métodos que hablamos, pueden ayudarte. Tan solo trata de no lastimarte, sobre todo si quieres guardar eso para alguien especial. –_ le guiñó el ojo.

Lana terminó de cerrar la puerta, antes que Vix pudiera responder algo.

 _"Genial."_ Bufó.

El granero era un lugar grande donde podían guardar la mayoría de los Gogoat, era un lugar con pisos de paja, algunos fardos de comida apilados y solitarias columnas que sostenían el alto techo de tejas. Estaba empezando a hacer frio, Vix lo sabía por el vapor que salía de su respiración, pero de todas maneras… ella no lo podía evitar por más que quisiera, su cuerpo seguía ardiendo.

Primero, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, luego fue el cuarto donde dormiría, el cual no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar. Cuando Vix se acercó para entrar en la habitación, miró a sus espaldas para asegurarse una última vez que nadie la seguía… una vez confiada, entró y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Adentro era una cuarto pequeño, con una ventana de vidrio deforme y una mesa donde descansaban sacos de arpillera probablemente llenos de semilla y alimentos variados deshidratados. El único lugar cómodo era una cama vieja que tenía unas sábanas blancas y limpias, cubiertas por un plumón forrado en una tela felpuda color gris.

Allí se recostó en el borde de la cama, puso su palma en la frente caliente y agachó las largas orejas desordenadas.

. . .

Lana freía una cebollas con unas especias que Dan reconocía como perejil y el olor fuerte del ajo. Ella prosiguió en agregarles unos hongos con forma de pelotas que había fileteado, cuando cayeron en la sartén un aroma muy cautivante empezó a llenar la pequeña pero cómoda casa del criadero, iluminada de luces cálidas en cada pared de papel tapiz.

-¿Dónde está? – le preguntó al Mienshao, como si fuera a obtener una respuesta… Dan ya había esperado demasiado, y empezaba a inquietarle no ver a Braixen.

-Mienshao. – el pokemon sostuvo una mirada con el chico pero la interrumpió para seguir cortando vegetales y un trozó grande de carne magra y brillante.

-Ella debe estar cansada, Dan. Dale un poco de espacio. – Anthony comentó. – Lana es en parte la madre de muchos de los pokemon que cuidamos. Es importante para ella atenderlos. Probablemente vio que tu Braixen necesitaba un poco de una ayuda que nosotros no podemos darles, pero un pokemon sí. Así que deberías estar tranquilo porque está en las manos más bellas y buenas de todo el lugar.

Lana sonrió y le envió un beso a Anthony mientras sacaba un cuchillo con el que cortó las zanahorias en finas rodajas a una velocidad aterradora. Dan se preguntó dónde habría aprendido a manejar cuchillos así.

-Espera. ¿Y qué hay de Shiro? – le preguntó Jonás. Él chico permanecía inquieto en su lugar en la mesa – ella no me dijo nada y no quise preguntarle… no sé, tal vez llamé a mamá para contarle lo que pasó. Además estaba cojeando… ¿estará bien?

-Ella estará mejor, solo fue un esguince… así que no va a estar acompañándonos tampoco esta noche. – dijo Anthony.

-Pero que divertido… - dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra la pared, insatisfecho.

\- Parecía muy triste la verdad… y eso es raro. Pero no importa porque está con Ellie, ella le levantara el ánimo, de seguro, es muy linda. – aseguró Jonás.

-Seremos solo nosotros esta noche… - concluyó Dan, tomando asiento.

Tres golpes claros y fuertes tocaron la puerta, provocando una sonrisa inmensa en Anthony.

-Probablemente no, ya llegaron.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera alguien ir a recibirlos.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES! – gritó enérgicamente una joven de cabello largo. - ¡Ups! ¡Parece que no estás tan solo tío Anthony!

-¡Anthony! – dijo el sujeto que la seguía. – Finalmente llegamos, es genial verte de nuevo.

Dan se cruzó de brazos y forzó su mejor sonrisa para recibir a estos nuevos invitados en la pequeña gran mesa de los criaderos de pokemon, de la cual había perdido ganas de participar.

. . .

 _-¡Arg! –_ se quejó Vix moviéndose al otro lado de la cama nuevamente, a esta altura ya no consiliaria el descanso. Estaba intentándolo, realmente intentaba, pero esa sensación… le estaba quitando el sueño y no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Esto era peor, mucho peor.

Vix se movió otra vez al lado opuesto de la cama, bufando y quejándose. Habían pasado no más de una hora desde que trataba descansar un poco. Incluso después de haberse bañado, limpiado y secado, seguía sintiéndose incomoda. A esta altura, su naturaleza más primitiva estaba por encima de sus pensamientos y era lo único que aparecía en su cabeza. Preguntas, curiosidades y… los métodos vergonzosos que Lana le había enseñado. A esta altura, estaba desesperada. Su cuerpo ardía, el corazón se le salía del pecho y su entrepierna estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

 _"¡Ya…! ¡Está bien! ¡V-voy h-hacerlo!"_ pensó determinada. Vix se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y alejó el pesado plumón para solo quedarse con la sábana blanca. Intentó concentrarse vagamente… pero sus pensamientos se iban y volvían en una ruleta del azar que no podía controlar. Al sentarse sintió… como el pelaje de sus partes íntima estaba húmeda, y no solo eso, la cama se había manchado un poco de la misma saturación. Vix entró en pánico cuando vio la mancha, no se había dado cuenta por la propia temperatura que ella expelía inconscientemente, y mucho menos que podía controlar en su intimidad.

" _Está bien… lo voy a hacer de una vez por todas."_ Vix suspiró con las pupilas dilatadas y sus labios abiertos buscando un refrescó a su calidez… sus labios… brillaba levemente por la escasa luz que entraba de fuera a través de las delgadas cortinas de pintas viejas y rotas. Por afuera se oía una lluvia pesada y copiosa, cosa que Vix agradeció… porque ocultaría los sonidos que ella temía poder hacer.

 _"Ella dijo… solo por encima… y que use mi imaginación."_ Repasó las palabras del Mienshao le había explicado. Vix primero se puso cómoda, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama con la almohada y ocultándose debajo de las sabanas para sentirse más segura, mientras habría las piernas de pelaje más oscuro… con cuidado, rubor y una pisca de vergüenza.

 _"Bueno… aquí voy…"_

El aire de la habitación estaba frio, no obstante entre los pliegues de aquel lecho Vix empezó sacar la llama de su cuerpo… extendió su palma y como si una hoja de otoñó cayera y descansara en la tierra, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en la ventana, ella palpó los labios de su intimidad que se resguardaba bajo una capa de pelaje azabache un poco más densa que la del resto. Vix rozó con su mano suavemente entre los bordes de su sexualidad, y una sensación extraña la recorrió desde la misma palpación. Vix se ruborizó, y se atrevió a repetirlo… y esa sensación se volvía aún más única y agradable a su tacto. Vix volvió a frotar, pero esta vez un poco más al centro de los labios, las puntas redondas y suaves de su mano crearon una sensación vibrante que recorrió su mientras lo hacía.

Vix ganó confianza y perdió vergüenza, comenzando a jadear dulcemente, en un coro cada vez más constante e intenso. Ella decidió usar su palma con un poco más de presión, ganando más de ese gusto en que nacía de entre sus piernas y se liberaba en todo su ser.

Vix se aventuró más y esta vez usos sus dedos para recorrer entre los labios de su feminidad que ante la excitación y estimulación había florecido un poco más. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la sensación fue más placentera de lo que podía ocultar. Por unos segundos jugó con sus dedos, pasándolos desde el principio hasta el final de sus labios donde era más sensible al tacto. Vix sacó la lengua y comenzó a jadear al compás de las nubes de vapor que salían de su aliento, mientras lo repetía cada vez con más deseo… con más fuerza y placer que ahora había dejado tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Braixen cerró sus ojos y dejó volar la imaginación, mientras sus labios se humedecían y lubrican más y más dejando que sus dedos casi se resbalaran entre el juego que le provocaba pequeños gemidos de complacencia. Pensó en algunos pokemon, tal vez en un Lucario, Mienshao o alguien de su propio tipo… sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba… un rostro se iba presentando frente a cada una de esas fantasías y la excitaba aún más, apretándose más y apurándose en conseguir más placer de su vagina. Por más que intentara negarlo… él estaba ahí.

-…Dan...

Vix gimió y tuvo un espasmo de placer junto a gemido. Ella apretó más enérgicamente sus dedos y empezó a acariciarse más rápido mientras anhelaba debajo de las sabanas que la protegían del mundo exterior; entre gemidos dulces y cortos de sus jadeos. Ahora se sentía como un picor que deseaba aplacar, mientras un calor y placer empezaban a nublarla con deseos pervertidos que su entrenador en su fantasía podía satisfacer entre un fuego único que su cuerpo liberaba como una cascada.

-A-ah… - arrulló embriagada de placer. – …nng…

Vix hizo una pausa cuando su vagina se contrajo y suspiró un largo gemido llenó de delicia con sus músculos estremeciéndose, apretando sus piernas y contrayendo sus garras mientras volvía a masturbarse con intensidad descubriendo que donde la fuerza de sus piernas intentaban detener sus manos de alcanzar los labios lo volvía más placentero. Vix se mordió el labio cuando el deleite la penetró entre sus lubricantes con una delicia indescriptible. El sabor de sus labios entre sus piernas gritaba por más y ardían entre llamas lascivas, Vix se apresuró y frotó más rápido… más lubricada y con más movimientos que ella no podía controlar, creando una danza armoniosa que clamaba su carnalidad.

 _-Nnngg... a-ahh… mn-… ¡ouch! –_ Vix se quejó entre la excitación.

Vix se detuvo cuando forzó demasiado su virginidad y lastimó un poco el himen. El dolor la aterrizó en la realidad, entre respiraciones agotadas… hasta su mano le dolía un poco tras una larga sesión de hacer el mismo movimiento.

Lana tenía razón… era un método muy efectivo para calmar esa ansiedad. Una ola relajada se estacionó en su cuerpo como el calor de brasas rodeándola, recorriendo cada nervio y fibra tras un largó y reconfortante suspiró de cansancio, que aflojo el resto de tensión que todavía tenía.

 _"Casi me quitas mi virginidad… sin siquiera tocarme."_ Se dijo Vix a sí misma, con un sentimiento vergonzoso y ruborizante.

Vix suspiró de nuevo al sentirse compensada y aliviada, ella solo se tomó la molestia de levantarse, limpiarse un poco… para luego volver a la cama. No necesitó demasiado para adormilarse, su cuerpo estaba bajo un agotamiento y relajación que a los pocos segundos Vix pudo cerrar sus ojos recobrar un ritmo profundo y calmado en su corazón…

Justo antes de dormirse… tuvo un pensamiento que se lo dedico a… Dan, por más que no quería, a él es quien deseaba. Y trato de enfocarse en él y ella… juntos… y felices, a pesar de que él tal vez no la aceptara, de que incluso esa idea le rompiera el corazón… ella puso su esperanza en ese hermoso futuro, donde ambos podrían tenerse el uno al otro. Como ella una vez lo necesito, y estuvo para enseñarle el camino, con un amor incondicional que era lo que tanto le gustaba de él.

Tal vez por eso, era tan triste para ella.

Braixen no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se humedecieran y su garganta se cerrara cuando una profunda soledad empezó a tocarla… y el calor de su sexo comenzó a apagarse y un gran vacío comenzó a llevarse todo…

La lluvia seguía golpeando su ventana…

Recordar a su entrenador le traía lamentos que eran más profundos. Hasta ahora no había sido tan sincera con ella misma, callada comprendió que lo amaba sinceramente y esa idea era lastimosa… sobre todo por los temores infundados que rogaban por una respuesta clara de Dan.

 _"Él… realmente… ¿Me aceptaría como una pareja?"_

Vix dio otra vuelta entre las sabanas e intento calmarse.

Sin embargó, algo la detuvo y la sacó de sus pensamientos de una manera abrupta y perturbadora.

Un sonido empezó a rasgar la madera de la puerta, de arriba a abajo… como si intentara entrar algo desde afuera, y ese algo descubrió la puerta cerrada.

El pokemon tipo fuego se tensó al instante y secó sus lágrimas.

 _"¿Dan… estas ahí?"_

Sin embargo, no encontró la mente de su entrenador. En lo contrario, solo oscuridad y miedo. Vix tomó su vara con la mano temblorosa y se levantó de la cama preparándose para lo que sea.

Otro rasguño violentó con la madera al otro lado

Alguien estaba atrás de esa puerta y no sonaba amigable.

. . .

En las lejanías, sobre un monté que tenía una perfecta visión del criadero "La Pausa", dos sombras se encontraron.

Sentado bajo la protección de un árbol, una figura sumergida en la oscuridad solo se distinguía por el ruido gutural y quejoso que hacia al comerse las uñas, mientras movía una pierna nerviosamente. Esta figura humana se paró y era casi tan alta como un árbol pequeño.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAS! – gritó con una voz embobada y madura. La figura se estiró los miembros en una sinfonía de ruidos quebradizos, músculos flexibilizándose y tendones acomodándose. – ¿Entonces?

-Un Ninetales de pelaje gris, un adolecente y un Eevee. Pensé que ellos eran todos, pero luego otro niño y un Braixen, probablemente algún entrenador. – este humano tenía una figura rapaz y angulosa vestida de un chaleco de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Él chapoteó en los charcos mientras se presentaba apoyándose con lo que parecía una vara larga y sólida. – Hace muy poco, llegaron dos más, probablemente amigos del criador.

-…atrajimos mucho más que a la zorra. No la asesinen a ella, su piel no me vale nada así. – resopló el hombre más grande, rascándose el cuello con sus gruesos dedos. Se alejó de las sombras para dejar que el agua cayera sobre su piel gruesa y ojos saltones que parecían dos grandes vigías bajo la penumbra de la noche. – la lluvia tendría que evitar que nos queme vivos si se resiste.

-Nos puede quemar con o sin lluvia, tenlo seguro. – se rió con ironía. - Deje a tres de los míos en el criadero, esperando. ¿Vamos a secuestrarla ahora? – dijo la figura rapaz. – están con la guardia baja. Probablemente piensan que realmente somos un par de niños haciendo travesuras en sus tranqueras y pokemon.

El hombre de gran tamaño comenzó a caminar sobre la lluvia, en dirección hacia el criadero.

-Patético. Sí, vamos ahora. Soy impaciente, tengo frio y quiero terminar con esto rápido y volver a la cueva. Esa estúpida empresa pokemon pagará por confiarse… - escupió. – cree que puede hacer de las suyas sin que nosotros hagamos nuestro movimiento.

-Rápido, la noche es corta. – la sombra se sacudió y desparecieron bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

. . .

Al fin termine el cap xD Disculpen la demora, estoy dando pasos a un nuevo proyecto del cuel estoy invirtiendo gran parte de mi tiempo y espero que algun dia pueda ver la luz y poder compartilo. De todas maneras, siempre es un agrado escribir, y esta serie me está ayudando mucho a afinar mi escritura que tenia abandona.

Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer los mensajes de apoyo y buenos deseos que siempre me hacen sonreir :) y les devuelvo la misma buena motivacion. Asi mismo, estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias que puedan hacerme. Horrores ortograficos y demases en la historia, seran arreglados en la futura revisacion en estos proximos dias.

Bueno, nos veremos en el proximo! Con nuevas sorpresas, sucesos y acción para nuestros protagonistas!


End file.
